Darkest Night
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry, Luna, and Draco escape the wizarding world assumed to be dead After defeating Voldemort with no one after them and finally finding the freedom to be whom they want to be. Moving to the little town of Forks, Washington with Sirius, Remus and Teddy comes later. EC/HP LL/SC DM/AW RHC/EC AC/JWC Severus soon joins them and the fun begins. COMPLETED. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Night

Chapter 1

The final battle was exactly that, the finale battle. The screaming of humans, of wizards filled the air and echoed throughout the forbidden forest and the grounds of Hogwarts. The castle laid in ruins as flashes of colored lights filled the air and death reeked in the stale winds. Many things have happened to lead up to this point of time for the Wizarding World, heart break, pain, loneliness, lost on both sides, and pure hatred being spread amongst the wizarding world. Pointing towards two individuals, the source of all 'darkness', Tom Marvolo Riddle and towards the 'light's' side ray of hope, Harry James Potter.

Why did you become evil? What is the purpose of being strong? Why did you kill my loved ones? Why couldn't you finish him off sooner? Why did you let them die? Why aren't you strong enough? Those questions could only be left unanswered for the two individuals made no choice to answer them. One too deeply insane with his power and the other to empty to feel the need to even live now.

Now, here they stood, wands pointing at each other. One face with crimson eyes glowing in the darkness with malevolence a sneer placed on thin lips whilst his opponent wore no expression at all his face empty and eyes glass like with a void of darkness within it. The red eyed one began to speak; Voldemort began his unbeknownst last words.

"Here we stand, Potter. Be ready for your demise… This is something I should have done whilst you were nothing more than an infant…" He sneered darkly before growling out at the empty smile on the face of Harry.

"Yet you didn't… Tell me _Tom_, are you used to being a **failure**?" Harry questioned lightly his smile turning into a bitter smirk as Voldemort growled with hatred for the young teenage male.

"Enough!" He screeched out his grip on his wand tightened, "This ends here! ADVADA KERDAVRA!" A flash of green flowed from the tip of the dark, wood stick before bounding its' way towards the black haired teen. The green light grew closer as witnesses to the exchange gasped in horror as a blinding white light pierced swallowed Voldemort up along with their teen savior and the light soon exploded sending harsh winds to run through the entire vicinity. What remained of Hogwarts laid in ruin as the light faded revealing the survivors fallen upon the ground. Soon groans of pains echoed and a wizard stood up before looking upon what has happened. Other soon awoken and stood up also silent, their mind numb with what exactly was going on.

"HE DID IT! POTTER HAS DEFEATED VOLDEMORT!!" Scream of triumph filled the air, the bodies of death eater laid upon the ground, fallen along with their lord of darkness. Cheers, crying, laughter, sobs was all that could be heard. Many rejoiced the death of Lord Voldemort and the fall of a potential dark lord whilst others cried for their fallen loved ones that couldn't make it to the final battle and for the boy who had died saving them all. His life would not be in vain… Was the silent vow that filled all their minds, a vow that would forever remain silent.

---

Hallow emerald eyes stared at the wall between platform nine and ten before smiling bitterly at the memories behind the bricks memories that were both bitter and yet sweet at the same time. Black lashes closed over them before he shook his head, his shoulder length black hair shook with the movement. A light touch of his hand made his eyes flutter open before smiling softly at the young girl before him.

She was, to his eyes, beautiful. Straightened out blonde hair framed a petite face and stopped short like a boy cut in the back, wide gray eyes, and a fragile looking figure. Sadness filled emerald eyes as he stared at the scar that will forever burned on her throat. Shaking his head at her questioning look he ran his fingers through her hair softly.

"I am fine, Luna… Just reminiscing. Let's go…" He muttered softly the blond female looking at him with uncertainty before nodding as they walked away, from their past, from their home, and from their lives. To the wizarding world they were dead, and it was to remain that way.

---

Five people survived the last war, only five of the original members of the order of the phoenix. Five people thought to be dead, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and even Sirius Black along with his mate, Remus Lupin. The two mated adults were already living in the new home they had attained through a realtor down in the back water town of Forks, Washington. The three teenage soldiers found themselves currently on a plane towards Seattle a city five hours away from that small town. Luna was idly playing with a strand of Harry's hair as the young male rested his head against her thin shoulder, asleep. Practically dead to the world as Draco sat rather comfortable in his first class seat reading through his sixth book.

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Seattle, Washington in approximately fifteen minutes. Please remain seated at all time with seat belts fastened, I hope you enjoyed your flight and hope to see you all soon. Thank you…"

With a roll of silver eyes, Draco stretched out with a loud yawn his lips pursed together irritably, "Thank Merlin this flight is almost over being around these bloody Muggles are dreadful." He whispered to Luna with disdain causing the petite blonde to giggle softly at his arrogance.

"Oh Draco dear, you must get use to it! We are after all attending a school filled with Muggles~" She giggled softly her shoulder shaking causing Harry to stir from his sleep slowly.

"Uhn, how much longer…?" He muttered out with a groan slowly lifting his head from Luna's shoulder and tilting it side to side to release the tense muscles.

"Be patient dear Hadrian. We only have fifteen minutes left then it will be all over…" Luna cooed softly to Harry using the new name that had been given to him. She ran her fingers through his silk black hair before planting a calming kiss to his cheek. A sigh left him as he nodded obediently.

This place, this 'Forks' was going to be their new home now… There will be no turning back, **never**.

---

"Bella…?" Edward called out lightly from outside of the Swan residence door. He had been knocking several times now, but no one answered. He and Bella were supposed to go over to his house today but… It had been exactly two months after Edwards' return and Bella's rescue attempt to save his life which amazingly, it succeeded. He promised her to never leave her side again which a marriage proposal followed behind after that. He frowned at the silence before taking in a breath after unconsciously holding it.

That was when it hit him, the smell of sex. His eyes went wide before her tore open the door, flinging the defenseless piece of wood into the forest with a crash startling the two teenagers inside. That was when he saw it, saw something that could, if his heart was still beating, stop the beats of the cardiac muscle. There laid on the floor of the living room, the love of his life, his singer, in the arms of the werewolf, Jacob Black his worst enemy.

The young brunet girl had awoken from the sound of the door being torn off its hinges and gathered the blanket tightly around her body, the engagement ring Edward had given her glittered dully on her ring finger, as if sick with disgust at being worn by some like Isabella. The night before Charlie had left to go check on Henry's wife and wrote he wouldn't be returning for the next few days. Jake was over and one thing led to another…

"Oh God, Edward!" She gasped softly tears filling her chocolate brown eyes. No these weren't tears of regret they were tears of anger at herself for being caught. Jacob stirred awake by the sickening sweet smell of Edward glanced up at the frozen vampire a smirk playing on his lips before whispering low enough for only the vampire to hear, "_I win…_"

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat before stalking slowly towards the naked couple.

"E-Edward, I can explain…!" She began only to be caught off by the bronze haired vampire.

"Save it, Swan…" He growled out inhumanly before reaching forward and ripping the ring from her finger painfully causing the fragile human to screech in pain from the roughness.

"HEY! How dare you hurt her like that…!" Jacob began only to have Isabella push her lover back shaking her head before glaring heatedly at Edwards retreating form. There was nothing they could say, she could say to win back her prized lover back. And that was all he truly was to her, a prize.

Edward ran through the forest quickly a roar of pain echoing loudly causing the leaves to quiver. How could she do this to him?! How?! Did he not love her enough?! He left for her, he came back for her, he thought of only her, he loved only her, so why? If the vampire could cry he would have had tears flowing heavily down his cheeks by now from his first love's betrayal. But he couldn't so all he could so was scream out his pain.

---

Edward slowly made his way into the house of the Cullen family, eyes a dull black. They were all sitting there, waiting for his return. They had heard his cries of pain echoing throughout the forest but chose to leave the vampire alone so he may release his anger and heartbreak.

Alice sat there; head bent low and hands to her face. She wanted to cry so badly right now but since her kind couldn't she opted to sit there as if she truly were crying.

"Edward… I…" She began only to be caught off by the heartbroken man.

"No, it's not your fault Alice… You wouldn't have been able to see… It's not your fault" He offered her a wry smile causing the pixie vampire to feel even more horrible now. There was nothing they could do now, what's done was done… Nothing could change the past after all. But the betrayal still burned deep inside of his heart causing the man to fall unto the couch next to Alice also burying his face into his hands.

"I…." She paused in mid sentence her eyes glazing over as she stared out. Another vision… Soon she broke out of the trance smiling widely before grabbing Edward and pulled him close to her, both hands on his cheeks, "Don't think about leaving, Edward darling! I saw him! Oh, he's absolutely wonderful! Esme you will adore him, you too Rosalie!!"

Esme tilted her head in confusion as Rosalie scoffed at the thought of actually liking someone outside of her family.

"And pray tell, who is he?" She asked causing Alice to smile more.

"Edward's true mate!" Replied the pixie with a large smile causing all shocked eyes to be on her.

"What…?!"

"Oh Edward, just look, look at him!" Alice exclaimed causing the bronze man to become hesitant before peering into the pictures of her mind.

"_I'm sorry about them… They can be rather over whelming…" Esme muttered softly to a laughing dark haired teen causing the male to shake his head gently the female vampire's eyes could only dance with warmth and amusement._

"_No, it's fine! Eclipse and Drake are exactly like this at time~" He replied with a laugh watching the antics between Emmet and Jasper as they wrestled each other to the ground. His back was facing him so he couldn't see the male clearly, but what Edward could see he liked._

_Soon the same exact replica of him entered the living room that overlooked the back yard where his two brothers played before smiling down at the teen. His strong arms wrapped around the tiny waist of the stranger causing him to gasp in surprise before chuckling in delight._

"_You shouldn't scare me like that, Edward!" He laughed out softly before turning in his arms. That was when Edward saw them, the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen in his whole life. Just describing them as emerald green didn't seem enough, they were beautiful. They sparkled with life and glowed with a vibrancy that would make anything green wither away with shame. Messy should length black hair frame his face of pale skin making the hues seem to pop out and the pinkish red of his lips stand out._

"_I'm sorry, Hadrian…" Edward muttered softly before capturing the pink lips in a fierce, passionate kiss._

That was when Edward was thrown back into reality as the vision finished, he was speechless. That was his mate? That beautiful, godly angel was going to be his… Invisible tears of joy filled his topaz eyes before smiling widely, "Esme!" He roared with happiness as he lifted up the surprise mother vampire and twirled her around, "Oh! You are going to love him Esme! He is everything you could have ever asked for in a son! He is absolutely, drop dead gorgeous!" He pulled her from the air into a tight hug filled with happiness.

Screw Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Mason Cullen has just found his everything and that brunet bitch could be eaten by the Volturi for all he cared. Hadrian… The name of his mate, he couldn't help but break out into a huge, sparkling smile.

* * *

This Chapter and Chapter 2 When it goes up is Adopted by TwilightxMusician I loved the story straight away and when i noticed it was for adoption i had to have it :P So many things could happen to this story so this is whats happening! xD R&R and byeeeee x


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest Night

Chapter 2

An arm slung around the waist of one, Luna Lovegood as she walked out of the airport along with her two 'brothers' on each of her side glaring at any male species that had heart in their eyes whilst looking at the mute girl. She couldn't help but release a silent giggle before planting a soft kiss on Draco's cheek before looking forward to the exit of the large building. Her eyes glazed over as they walked the two male's unaware of what she was seeing. Harry tensed up as Luna seemed to stumble before catching her within his thin but strong arms giving her a questioning look.

Luna smiled up at Harry shaking her head her cheeks were tainted with a crimson hue to it.

"Luna… There's something wrong. You're blushing… What happened?" Harry questioned softly brushing away pale blond strands of hair from her eyes. Luna may have had her vocal cords removed during a torture session with their 'favorite' death eaters but they managed to find a way to communicate; through telekinesis.

'_I-I can't tell you..!' _Her cheeks flushed redder causing Harry to raise a slender brow at her hesitance before being greeted by a wide innocent smile, _'Can it be… My little secret for now?'_ Luna questioned softly with pleading eyes causing the raven haired teen to sigh lightly.

"If that's what you want, alright. As long as whatever you hide doesn't put us in mortal danger… Not that you would keep it a secret if that was the case~" Harry offered a sweet smile to Luna that didn't reach his emerald pools. Luna smiled more sadly, what she saw in her vision, she knew, would bring back Harry's true smile to them… Hopefully.

"Okay, I love your lovey dovey moment that doesn't seem to include your brother dearest, but can we go?!" Draco whined lightly in irritation and some jealousy watching his two siblings sharing a 'moment'. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"Now Draco, are you whining?" Harry teased lightly as the young Malfoy heir fumed at him, red in the face before grinning and slugging the raven teen in the shoulder playfully.

"Whatever you say, Potter!" They both shared a laugh; Harry's own laugh was slightly half hearted as they walked on, leaving Luna to catch up. She couldn't help but shake her head at their antics… Though she shared her own antics with both Harry and Draco at times.

'_Boys.'_ She muttered exasperated causing the two males to smile at her. She couldn't help but smile back before running after them and looping her arms with theirs before the siblings made their way to the front of the airport where their favorite two people in the whole wide world would greet them.

"Hadrian, Eclipse, Drake!" A male voice called out as soon as the three exited the doors of the cool gray building. They all smiled widely and ran towards the brunet Luna, being slight quicker, threw her arms around the werewolf before kissing his cheek.

'_It is so good to see you again, Remus!'_ She exclaimed widely clinging unto the male. They had grown close after the war had been finished, closer than any one could imagine though of course, they weren't as close as how Remus was with Harry and Sirius.

"It's good to see you too, Eclipse~" Remus chuckled out lightly at his pack's excitement. Hadrian, Eclipse, and Drake… Three names covering the true identities of Harry, Luna, and Draco, names that would now permanently be theirs until they meet death and shake hands with him. Maybe even add a little chess within the interaction.

A new life…. Huh, somehow that didn't sound that bad.

---

They had finally settled in now, within the new house that had been built with the money from the Malfoy family. Not that there weren't any objections but, Draco, or rather, Drake had insisted on paying for the house… and clothes, and cars. So pretty much everything had been paid by our loveable slytherin.

The house was beautiful, two story with four bedrooms and four and a half bathroom. A miniature library, den, and two living rooms with a large garage hanging off of the building and the grounds of the house covered at least two acres. Hadrian sighed lightly and sat on the window sill of his room and stared out through the glass. The walls of his room were dark blue, he had a queen sized bed pushed to the corner of the room stopping right by his closet and it was placed next to the door. A dresser pushed into the corner on the other side of the door and a long computer desk sat in the fourth corner close to the window.

Hadrian smiled at the simplicity of his space before flopping down on his comfy bed and stared up at the ceiling with a loose sigh. How was life in Forks going to be? Unbeknownst to him, his life is going to take a spiral turn for the best.

---

Edward Cullen stared out the window of his room silently, arms folded across his chest as he thought to himself quietly, blocking out any unwanted thoughts from others. Rosalie was silently fuming about Bella and how she knew this would happen while at the same time hating her for hurting her brother. Emmet was trying to calm Rose down, Alice was humming happily at the turn of events, Jasper was worrying about attacking the human like her did Bella, and Esme was planning happily delighted to finally be using her kitchen once again. Carlisle was in his study doing who knows what and here was Edward, just silently thinking to himself.

The clock struck midnight know signaling the new day. From what Alice say Hadrian and his siblings were planning on attending school today but Edward still had to wait a full seven hours before finally seeing his mate in real life now, not in some dream. A small smile appeared on his face thinking back on the face of his lover and the eyes that seemed to see right into him and even, like what he was seeing. A sigh of content left that vampire before making his way out of his room to play a song to represent his wonderful mood.

Alice released a giggle at the soft melody Edward began to play before laying down on the couch resting her head in her beloved Jasper's lap. The ex-soldier smiled at her calmly before running his fingers through her black, messy hair which she had let down for the night. She smiled back at her mate softly before closing her eyes to seemingly 'rest'.

"Do you think...I will be able to control myself, Alice?" Jasper murmured softly staring down at her, his topaz glowing with worry.

Alice smiled gently caressing her fingers against his knuckled softly, "You'll do fine, Jasper. You won't hurt him…" She promised softly before taking his hand and nuzzling her cheek against the cold appendage.

---

"…Drain… Hadrian… HARRY!"

A breath hitched in the boy-who-lived's throat before sitting up abruptly his head unfortunately clashed against the one that belong to our favorite slytherin. Twin yelp's echoed through the household as Drake turned away to sooth his swelling forehead whilst, Hadrian did the same to his.

"What the hell were you thinking, Drake?!" Hadrian exclaimed rather loudly now fully awake from his wake up call.

"I was trying to fucking get you up, Rian!" Drake complained loudly continuing to try and calm the redness and swelling down.

The two boys and ex-rivals glared at each other heatedly before Drake gave up and stormed out of the dark blue room cursing pretty colored words. Hadrian rolled his eyes before slowly getting up; today will be one hell of a day that's for sure.

---

Topaz eyes stared out impatiently, awaiting the arrival of his soul mate. His eyes met with the chocolate doe eyes belonging to Isabella and he couldn't help but glare darkly at the brunet causing her to flinch back and turn away; tear eyed. Alice crossed her arms over her petite chest and huffed in annoyance.

"Please! You would think she'd have the decency to stop playing the victim." Alice complained with slight annoyance, something the pixie vampire usually wouldn't do but hey, Bella hurt Edward! She was allowed to be a bitch sometimes, right?

Jasper stared at Alice before loosely wrapping his arms around her petite waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck choosing not to comment on anything at the moment. Rosalie glared icily at the back of Isabella's head before looking away disdainfully.

"Where…?" Edward muttered impatiently his own arms crossed above his chest in impatience. He really did not like waiting… After all seeing a glimpse at his future mate just made him even more eager… That was when they entered, a slick black car drove into the parking lot catching the attention of every human, as well as vampire, and all eyes landed on the grandness of the vehicle.

It was a Ferrari Enzo and it shone quite nicely under the almost nonexistent sunlight. It was followed closely behind by a dark green and silver motorcycle; the driver of the cycle was currently unknown, but what the females of Forks high school could see; they definitely liked.

They parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot keeping their distance from every one that stared. Soon the mysterious motorcyclist slipped off his bike gracefully and slid off his helmet revealing the gorgeous blond beneath. His hair was, obviously, blonde but the way the color held itself it seemed almost white. His form was muscular but not overly and his whole appearance practically scream aristocrat, especially his piercing silver eyes.

Soon the shot gun side of the Ferrari opened with a gentle click and out came a small pixie like blonde. Her hair was short but the blonde wasn't as pale as the male's hair, she had a figure that matched perfectly against Alice's and her blue eyes were wide holding unnatural knowledge within its depths. She wore a sweet smile that made every hormonal male swoon and collect devious thoughts within their minds which caused Edward to scrunch his face in disgust at the thought he received about the new girl.

Then **he** stepped out of the car and he was breathtakingly gorgeous. He had a slim frame but slight muscles showed underneath his clothes. His hair was raven black that almost seemed purple under the sun light with the most dangerous yet gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to stand out beneath the perfect frame of eye lashes and paleness of his skin. He wore no expression but deep within his hues laid disinterest and disgust at the stares they received. All in all the three new kids were like gods…

* * *

This is as far of the story anyone has read even before it got adopted so the next chapter will be brand new for some and maybe even this one is brand new for some too. What did you think of this chapter? again this one isnt mine it belongs to twilightxmusician a very good writer better than me so dont expect the chapters to be as good as these! at least in writing anyways :P i think im rather good at suspense and story telling...you tell me! am i ? R&R please take care ya'all byeeeee x


	3. Chapter 3

A.N - The plot may be mine but the characters and names do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Myers and J.K Rowling. I have just borrowed them to use as I please and hope you are enjoying the story.

**Darkest Night**

'_Mind Speak'_

_"Talking Out Loud"_

_/Written down on paper/_

_{Parseltonge} - If and when he speaks it _

_**Chapter 3**_

"Come on guy's" said Harry.

The three of them ignored the looks they were getting, finding the office they needed they went in. finding the woman was busy with something they stood there waiting patiently. Finally she noticed there was someone in her office she came to the front and asked how she could help them.

"My names Hadrian Potter, we are here for our timetables" said Harry.

"Oh right, indeed" said the woman quickly gathering everything they would need.

"Here you are" she said giving out Luna Potter and Draco Malfoy his. Draco had refused to be called anything but his name but Luna who had never really liked her surname decided to take Harry's.

"Thank you" smiled Harry leaving the office.

'Look we have most classes together!' thought Luna grinning.

"We have" said Harry grinning.

"You need to watch people are frowning your answering a question that they didn't hear" whispered Draco.

"Great" groaned Harry, he hadn't thought of that.

'Don't worry too much' thought Luna, 'Come on before we are late for our first class'

'I'm going to hate it! I've never used a computer before' thought Draco.

'I haven't either!' protested Harry.

'People are looking' said Luna.

"Let's go" said Harry putting the map and timetable in his new folder so he didn't loose them. He then put the folder back in his bag, wondering what computing was going to be like. First Draco put his helmet in his locker the other two didnt bother with one, taking the key he put it on his Motor bike keyring and headed of for class.

The others did the same and together they headed of for the first class of the day - computing.

They didn't notice that the Cullen's were still looking at them.

"I don't see what is so special about them" frowned Rosalie. "I don't want anyone getting involved with Human's not after her!"

"Tough" said Edward walking towards his own class which isn't computing much to his sadness.

Despite not being in the same class he heard everything about it. Much to Edward's amusement Draco Malfoy was being compared to Rosalie much to her disgruntled surprise. She wanted to see for herself but by the way he had held himself this morning she really want surprised.

During break they stayed well away from everyone else, talking quietly among themselves. They didn't seem to want to fit in at their new school. Harry was seen as the nicest of them all.

The things they were saying and thinking about Luna was shocking. The students were going to an all down low in Edward's opinion. He just hoped none of them heard if he was honest, they were being rather malicious.

"And I thought I was bad" snorted Rosalie looking down at the lot of them.

"Oh no" said Alice.

"We best stop that" said Edward looking rather worried.

"It happens at lunch time" said Alice.

"What happened?" asked Rosalie knowing it was a vision.

"They over hear what the idiots say and end up expelled for beating up Jessica and Bella" said Edward.

"As much as I'd love to see that," said Rosalie "We best stop it can't let blood be spilt."

"True" said Jasper.

"Let's get to class" sighed Edward just as the bell rang.

They left the car and locked it before walking back towards the class. Once again neither of them was in class with the mysterious new people. Once of which they knew was Edward's mate.

"Edward!" shouted Bella.

"Go away!" snarled Edward angrily.

"Please! It didn't mean anything I'm sorry!" begged Bella.

"Sorry for getting caught?!" snarled Edward.

"NO! Edward please he forced himself onto me!" said Bella "I didn't want it but I couldn't fight him off!"

"Really is that why you lay beside him still even after he finished with you?" sneered Edward.

"I love you Edward and I'll do anything to win you back" said Bella.

"Nothing you could do would make me want you back" snapped Edward.

"Please! Edward," sobbed Bella crying her eyes out, oh he knew she had been making him out to be the bad one all day he would have had to have been stupid not to.

"I'm sure Newton is ecstatic try it out with him" snarled Edward walking away quickly too quickly for Bella to keep up.

"I'll get you back Edward" said Bella watching the retreating figure 'I'll get you back if it kills me'

--------------------------0

Bella noticed that Edward was looking at Harry, jealously surged through her. He didn't usually look at anyone other than her or her family. She didn't like it not one bit, narrowed eyes she huffed to herself.

"What's the matter?" asked Jessica.

"Edward is staring at that bloody boy" snarled Bella angrily.

"I doubt he is gay" laughed Jessica.

Bella knew 'mates' could be either gender (Edward had told her as much) and she feared she was loosing Edward. Jacob was hardly speaking to him, ever since that night he seemed to be distant with her. She had a feeling she had been used just to get at Edward and that infuriated her.

"Who would like them anyway? Look at the scars! One can't even speak the stupid girl" said Jessica.

"Stupid girl? I could think of much worse!" snapped Bella.

"She probably deserved everything she got!" said Jessica nodding her head.

A snarl met her ears before she was abruptly turned around, a hand was coming towards her a few meters from her face a hand stopped it. A very pale hand, Edward had come to save her.

"Oh Edward!" said Bella falling into his arms "Thank you" she was so sure that the idiot was going to get what was coming to him.

"Don't get yourself expelled for her," said Edward smoothly "She isn't worth it." untangling Bella from his arms and pushing her away, rougher than intended she went flying into Jessica.

Harry noticed that Alice held Draco back, Luna came forward and laid a hand on Harry talking to them 'If you let them get to you they win, I don't want to fly somewhere else again'

Harry and Draco visibly calmed down; with a vicious glare that would have scared Voldemort he and Draco stormed out of the cafeteria dragging Luna with them. In the Wizarding world no one would have dared say such things never. They knew what they had been though and to say things like that? The Wizarding world would have hexed them to hell and back. They were beginning to realise they weren't in the Wizarding world any longer and the respect they had from their fellow students was gone.

Those worthless Muggles didn't know what they had been through.

"How dare they!" snarled Draco, "I should have snapped their necks for what they said!"

'All that would have achieved was us being expelled' said Luna

Sitting down on the benches the three of them wondered if they had made the right choice of coming here.

'The Cullen's hands were frozen they are vampires' Thought Draco.

'Vampires? In a Muggle school?' asked a shocked Harry.

'They drink the blood of animals they are safe' said Luna.

'Are you sure?' asked Harry.

'Normal vampires' have red eyes' said Draco.

'They are safe' said Luna.

'Have you seen something' asked Harry.

'I have nothing to worry about' said Luna mysteriously.

'You're not going to tell us are you?' asked Draco already knowing the answer to the question.

'Nope' grinned Luna.

"I'm sorry about them" said Alice coming over to them.

"It's not you that said it" sneered Draco.

"No but still, someone has to apologise" said Alice still smiling.

Draco frowned wondering why his sneering wasn't working, if he knew what Rosalie was like he wouldn't have bothered trying.

"It's alright" smiled Harry sadly.

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you Luna" grinned Alice. Luna waved; Alice by now knew she was unable to talk. The teachers had been very nice towards Luna first two classes making sure she had enough paper and pens on her to write. Telling her if she had trouble just to write her questions down and they would help her in any way they can.

"We so should go shopping one day!" grinned Alice. "It would be great."

Luna wrote, /That would be great/ down on the paper.

"Brilliant!" grinned Alice "Finally someone to shop with."

Luna grinned herself, Draco and Harry smiled softly she was finally getting a friend a girlfriend. Ever since Hermione had died she had not really had anyone but Draco and Harry. It would do her good to have other friends apart from the two she thought of as brothers.

"How's Saturday?" grinned Alice.

/Great/ she wrote.

"Come and sit down at our table for the rest of lunch you are bound to be hungry" said Alice. Taking Luna's arm leaving the boy's no choice to follow Luna gave a silent giggle and followed Alice in.

* * *

Dada! What did you think of my first chapter? am i disapointing the story?! i hope not! if so will Harry tell them they know what they are? so they dont have to worry? or will they keep silent? Luna and Alice seem to get on well will i keep it at that? or will i have them become like sisters? keeping secrets and giggling all the time much to the Cullens, Draco and Harry's horror? R&R please take care bye x


	4. Chapter 4

The plot may be mine but the characters and names do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Myers and J.K Rowling. I have just borrowed them to use as I please and hope you are enjoying the story.

**Darkest Night**

'_Mind Speak' which is what they do when they talk to Luna! _

"_Talking Out Loud"_

_/Written down on paper/_

_{Parseltonge} - If and when he speaks it _

_**Chapter 4 **_

"This is my other half Jasper Hale, his sister Rosalie" said Alice pointing towards the blonde haired girl. Who stuck their nose up at them, causing the others to smirk in remembrance. Rosalie didn't like that very much but she didn't say anything thankfully.

"This is Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett and this is my other brother Edward Cullen" said Alice hyperactively she had yet to let go of Luna.

"I'm Harry Potter but I prefer Hadrian" smiled Harry softly that crooked smile that made him look cute.

"This is Luna Potter but she prefers Eclipse" said Harry doing his sisters introduction for her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, but I prefer Drake" smirked Draco.

"Nice to meet you all," said Emmett grinning good naturally.

"And you also" said Harry politely.

"Luna what happened to you? I mean why you are unable to talk? If you don't mind me asking." asked Jasper softly.

The three teens tensed, obviously not wanting to go down this road but they couldn't blame them for asking.

'What do we do?' asked Harry.

'Tell them I was kidnapped and I had my vocal cords ripped out, I know he didn't mean it horribly but right now I'm not in the best of moods!' she said after the horrific comments earlier. She may have looked like it didn't bother her but it did big time.

'Are you ok Eclipse?' asked Draco softly.

'I am Drake I just wished new people would stop asking' thought Luna sadly.

"She was kidnapped two years ago, they ripped out her vocal cords and she's been unable to talk since. I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself" said Harry softly but he had a steel edge to his voice.

The horrified looks on their face was enough to stop Luna being angry at them. Alice laid a hand on Luna as if to comfort her. Smiling softly she did it in a way that made Luna smile back. Only Harry and Draco had been able to get her to smile so it was refreshing to see someone else understanding her.

"I'm so sorry! I won't tell anyone unlike the rest of the idiots here we don't gossip" said Edward finishing it with a sneer towards the rest of the student body.

'Should we tell them we know what they are?' asked Harry.

'Not here, there is no knowing how they would react' said Draco not scared for the rest of them but knew it would be bad for the Cullen's. Draco didn't want to see them leaving for some reason Luna was taken to Alice and didn't want to see that friendship torn asunder not when it was seemingly blooming by the minute.

'No, we won't tell them here' said Luna.

"It's no problem," said Harry if Luna wasn't worried or annoyed then he had no right to be.

"Are you going to eat?" asked Alice softly.

That said the three students dove into their bag and brought out still hot spaghetti bolognaise that Harry had made them. Still warm thanks to the heating charms Harry had put on them. Thankfully not too hot that it would be questioned just warm enough so they didn't eat it cold.

"Aren't you?" asked Harry after swallowing some pumpkin juice.

"We already ate," smiled Alice "Before the big fight".

"Ah" said Harry nodding his head.

"You're motorbike is cool by the way" grinned Emmett.

"Thanks" said Draco his head held high proudly.

Luna hit his head shaking her head mouthing the word 'boys' causing Alice to giggle.

"That was great Harry" grinned Draco, Harry's food was better than the house elves at Malfoy manor and Hogwarts and that was saying something. Despite the fact he had to cook for his relatives he had found a love for it and being able to eat it. So the others had always made sure to let him cook for them if he wanted too.

Harry just rolled his eyes; he didn't really know just how good a cook he was. Sighing softly they put the tubs away and drank the pumpkin juice; the others didn't ask what the orange goo was inside the cup they really didn't want to know.

"So have you always come to Forks high school?" asked Draco curiously wanting to know more about these vampires.

"No thank god," said Edward.

"We moved here just a few years ago… three years to be exact" said Jasper.

"Oh" said Draco surprised.

"Well I guess you were the gossip the town longed for then" grinned Harry good naturally.

"Yeah it's been never ending" sneered Rosalie, despite the fact she hated humans the little green eyed one was growing on her. He was really cute and good natured most humans were weary of them with good reason of course they were after all vampires.

"Then they have us" sighed Draco.

"No," said Emmett "Isabella Swan was transferred a year ago"

"Her" snarled Harry, Edward looked ready to do the same.

"She better stay away from me and better keep her mouth shut or she will no longer have one!" said Draco his mouth twisted in a snarl. He was very protective of Luna as you can see never having a sister he was maybe more protective than normal.

The others all laughed at that, the picture of Bella Swan with no mouth filtered through their heads. They didn't really understand that Draco could do that, make her mouth disappear in a swish of his wand.

"She's giving us the evil eye right now" smirked Draco.

The others all looked to confirm Draco's words; Harry feeling devious took Edward's hand in his own smirking. Watching her eyes widen before she burst into tears and fled the cafeteria. Thankfully Edward had been given warning by Alice what Harry was going to do so he didn't freak out when Harry took his hand.

The table burst out in merriment at that, even Edward looked like he had enjoyed it. All he needed to do was think about what happened and anger coursed through him. He still couldn't believe that she had cheated on him; Edward would never have considered doing that in a hundred years. He thought she was going to be the one for him turned out he was wrong. Turned out Rosalie was right and she was a bitch, as well as a two timer he could think of so many better words to describe her but didn't want to dwell on it too much.

/She was talking about someone called Jacob earlier/ wrote Luna.

"What did she say?" asked Edward stiffly.

/She was saying to the idiot #2 Stanley that Jacob had been avoiding her since that night whatever she meant/ she wrote.

"Jacob is her 'boyfriend' she cheated on Edward with him, seems like he was using her to get at Edward. Jacob and Edward have been enemies since we came to Forks" said Emmett.

"Serves her right the stupid bitch, she wouldn't know the difference between a vampire and werewolf if it hit her between the eye" snapped Draco, he saw them tense and relax again. It was something Draco was that used to saying since he was magical. Difference between a vampire and werewolf - wouldn't know their way out of a paper bag or the popular one the difference between a stiletto and a heel.

"What class do you have next?" asked Rosalie.

"We all have music" grinned Harry.

"You play anything?" asked Edward now curious.

"Guitar!" grinned Harry.

/piano/ wrote Luna grinning.

"Drums" grinned Draco.

"Sure you aren't a band?" smirked Emmett.

"Nope we love to play our instruments but that's it I doubt we would do it for real like in a band" said Draco "No matter how good we were".

Last thing they needed was fame and wizards finding out about them, after all the Muggle born's would know who they were if they went to Hogwarts so fame was a definite no, no. it wasn't something they wanted either so it wasn't really bothering them.

"What is your favourite on the piano Luna?" asked Edward.

/I make my own but if I had to choose Chopin/ wrote Luna.

"Ah, I write my own as well" said Edward smiling at the blonde she was nice the scars were more noticeable to Vampires and they looked sore and aggravating.

/Cool/ said Luna.

"You should come to our house one day!" grinned Alice.

The others looked at their sister alarmed. She was grinning they knew she had seen it, so everything must be set and everything must go alright.

"We would like that" said Harry.

'Do you see us telling them?' asked Harry.

'Yes' said Luna though their mind link.

'How does it go?' asked a worried Draco.

'I wouldn't agree if I thought it was going to go wrong' soothed Luna.

'I know sorry I doubted you' said Draco, now Draco had changed a lot war would change any man never mind how it would change a spoiled boy.

"Yeah, we would like that" said Draco smiling softly, his steel blue eyes twinkling and by god if they hadn't been vampires they would have been swooning they were gorgeous even more so when they smiled and were amused as their eyes twinkled like gems.

"Bugger" cursed Harry when the bell went; they said a quick goodbye and ran in the direction of their classes. The three were able to stay together as they had music, the Cullen's were not as fortunate as they had different classes.

* * *

There we go! What did you think of this one? xD well their names came up and remember Luna CANT speak and I've made it different so people can notice intead of " " ---That its this --- ' ' Ok! that over what did you think of it? will Edward and Harry like each other? or will he remain cold and allooof? will Bella try anything else? will she try and tell their secret? will the Volturi make an apperance? R&R please =)


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing just using the characters for my own amusement! =)

Darkest Night

Sorry you had to wait so long for an update! But I'm doing it now so … no pitchforks I hope :P

The idea of bringing the others into my story is my own but with a little convincing from domsijohn they said they wanted them in and i had been toying with the idea so here it is!

Enjoy

'_Mind Speak' which is what they do when they talk to Luna! As she CANNOT speak! _

"_Talking Out Loud"_

_/Written down on paper/_

_{Parseltonge} - If and when he speaks it _

Chapter 5

After music the three teens were walking down the corridor and they were stopped by a voice.

"Oi!" yelled Bella.

"What do you want?" sneered Draco looking down his nose at the girl.

"I'd stay away from the Cullen's if I were you" said Bella, her eyes twinkled in a way that said I know something you don't and it reminded them of Dumbledore.

"As if we would listen to a disgusting two timing bitch like you" sneered Draco.

"They are dangerous!" insisted Bella.

"Really?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Yes!" said Bella giving a sigh when she realised she was getting through to them at last. "I may not like you but I don't want too see you hurt".

"Hello Edward" said Harry looking behind Bella.

Bella paled completely and shuddered as she turned around, if Bella had any sense she would have been running for the hills with the look Edward was giving her. Squaring her shoulders they couldn't help but admire the girls guts especially when it came to Vampires.

"Unless you go with me Edward I will tell everyone" said Bella it was very low only for the Vampire's ears but the trio heard also they were used to straining to hear things - spying so yes they had heard.

Just then Harry's phone vibrated, flipping it open Harry looking worried said hello.

"Come home now" said a tense Remus.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco coming next to Harry a worried look on his face. Pressing his ear as close to the phone to hear also they were told again just to get home as soon as possible.

Then the line went dead.

"Oh no," said Harry looking worried.

"Let's go!" said Harry, grabbing his sister he ran for the parking lot, they didn't have to worry about school because it was finished for the day. They left Bella and Edward standing in the middle of the hall way.

"Are you going to take me home?" asked Bella smugly.

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you?" sneered Edward.

"You could never do that Edward" smirked Bella and she was right.

"Maybe not him but there is nothing stopping me" snarled Rosalie coming out of nowhere.

"Edward wouldn't let you" said Bella so sure of herself.

"Let's go Edward" said Alice, taking her two siblings away from Bella and getting them out into the fresh air still dragging them to the car. They were obviously weren't going to try anything because they let Alice take them away.

-------------0

Harry got Luna into the car rounding the other side he started the engine and practically flew home. The worry was eating him up inside worrying if the Wizarding world had realised they were alive and now hounding them for the story. Or if Remus had hurt himself all sorts of possibilities were flowing through his head.

"Remus! What's the matter?" asked Harry worried.

"That!" said Remus pointing in the direction of ….a basket? Looking inside he gasped in shock it was a baby.

"Remus what happened?" asked Harry lifting the little one out nearly dropping the poor boy when he changed. The baby now had messy hair like Harry and emerald eyes.

"Portkey" was all a suddenly mute Remus said.

"Perentus revelius" said Harry rolling his eyes Remus was acting very strange.

_Nymphadora Tonks _

"Tonks!" cried a surprised Draco wide eyed.

Remus was practically hyperventilating now.

_Remus John Lupin _

"Oh dear" said Harry looking down at the boy he knew everything was about to get explosive tonight.

Harry found the letter and opened it, and began reading out loud.

_Remus, _

_The new Minister of Magic is horrific he demands all children of the moon become wards of the Ministry and be forced to under go transformations there without potions or any pain relief. They want to learn from the behaviour they believe they can cure the problem. _

_The worst of it is some of the parents are willingly letting their children go. Our son hasn't turned into a wolf yet, I gave him the potion just in case of course but nothing ever happened. Our son isn't a child of the moon yet and I wont have him used by the Minister. _

_Look I know you regret us but I don't, I cannot regret our son he has been the best thing that ever happened to me. I do not fear for myself I know they will kill me just please keep Teddy safe. _

_He is named after my grandfather Ted but my mum and me call him Teddy. Ted Remus Lupin. He has my ability I cannot tell you how proud I was of that moment when our son changed. _

_I'm going on the run with my mum no doubt they will find us but hopefully you will look after our son. I hope and pray I can be renuited with him some day if its not to be tell him how much I loved him and kiss him every night for me. _

_I love you _

_Tonks _

_P.S - There is a letter and a chest from me for my son when he reaches 15 please give him it for me. _

"What have we left the world too?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"We can't leave it like that!" said Draco appalled.

"We can't go back" said Harry.

"Severus would make a brilliant Minister he has so many ideas!" growled Draco but has always been a suspected Death Eater.

"Get in touch with him now!" said Harry his face going hard he was going to sort this world once and for all - and from the side lines - he hoped.

"Luna get every bit of information that would permanently change someone's features! We are giving Snape a new life" said Harry determined. After everything he had done for Harry and the world it was really the least he deserved. Of course all they had to do now was convince him to do it.

'Ok Harry' said Luna running towards the library.

"Sirius is going to kill me" said Remus looking longingly at his son.

"Your son is one years old, which means you were with Tonks when Sirius was through the veil right?" asked Harry it took almost a year to have a child even Harry knew that.

"Yes" said Remus.

"Then you weren't cheating on him he will understand and for goodness sake if you want to hold your son take him!" snapped Harry he wasn't in the mood to play games.

Remus wide eyed took his son very carefully, despite everything he had always wanted a son since Harry was born but had never really liked any other woman. Tonks had been an exception to all his very hard rules she had understood him.

Just then Harry's phone vibrated.

"YES?" asked Harry.

"Bad time?" asked Edward smoothly.

"Edward? It is bad timing yes but what is it?" asked Harry calming himself down.

"Is everything alright?" asked Edward "You left in such a hurry."

"I'm fine honestly it was all just blown out of portions" said Harry glaring at Remus honestly he had been acting like a school boy.

Remus promptly blushed bright red but continued cooing at his son looking on in amazement as his eyes turned amber like his.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to ours soon" said Edward his parents were anxious to meet the humans. Especially when Edward told them they didn't smell like normal humans - nor did they smell like food if he was honest.

"Not tonight I'm not even sure when," sighed Harry "But soon I promise."

"Oh," said Edward sounding disappointed "Ok then."

"We'll be able to make it at," said Harry looking at his watch "Midnight if you will all be awake then." knowing very well they would be because Vampires didn't sleep.

"That's fine" said Edward sounding really pleased.

"Ok then, we will see you then" said Harry.

"Ok bye," said Edward then the line went dead.

"See who when?" asked Draco.

"The Cullen's at midnight" said Harry.

"What?" said Draco "Your kidding!."

"Nope," said Harry.

"Everything will go fine, they are going to tell us what they are," said Luna "Before Bella tells us."

"She's going to blurt their secret?" asked Draco taken aback the girl was insane! Especially if she knew that Alice could see the future.

"Yes, in the middle of the cafeteria" said Luna looking worried.

"She will be dealt with, right now did you get Severus?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he's on his way over" nodded Draco.

"Good" said Harry.

"Now all we need to do is deal with Sirius" sighed Harry which was going to be the hardest bit. They decided on sitting down until Sirius came home, they just hoped he didn't fly of the handle.

* * *

Finally Managed To Get Wee Teddy Into The Story! I Wanted To But Didnt Bother Until Someone Reviewed Then I Decided To Go For It! xD Well What Did You Think? Will Sirius Take It Well? Or Will He Freak Out? And Leave? Possibly Comprimising Their New Lives? To Spite Remus? Yes Severus Is Alive! Will I HAve Him Minister Of Magic? Or Will The Collecting Of Werewolves Continue? And On To The Vampires? Hence coming after Harry? and the Volturi and creating war? R&R Please


	6. Chapter 6

Darkest Night

Sorry you had to wait so long for an update! But I'm doing it now so … no pitchforks or torches please! xD

'_Mind Speak' which is what they do when they talk to Luna! As she CANNOT speak! _

"_Talking Out Loud"_

_/Written down on paper/_

_{Parseltonge} - If and when he speaks it _

Chapter 6

It was a very tense wait for Sirius to get back, Harry just hoped Sirius didn't prove him wrong and go off the rails. Luna had a list of paper in front of her, still writing from books which were spread out beside her. Draco was just sitting there looking truly bored for once in his life.

"I'm back!" shouted Sirius running in faster than you could blink.

"Sirius sit down Remus has some news for you" said Harry.

Sirius sat down his delicate nose sniffing the air he could smell someone else in the house. Who was it? And why was Remus acting so weird? And pale? Sirius was worried that something was wrong with Remus.

"Sirius when you went through the veil I thought I had lost you forever you understand that right?" asked Remus looking like a rabbit (Werewolf) caught in the headlights.

"Remus where are you going with this?" asked Sirius looking worried now.

"I had a relationship…" whispered a pale shaken Remus.

"Who?" asked Sirius totally bewilded.

"Tonks" said Remus.

"A Baby resulted in that union Sirius Remus is a father" said Draco.

"The baby is here it's just like Tonks and can change his appearance" said Harry.

"I'm so sorry!" ashamed Remus mumbled.

"Does Tonks what you back?" asked Sirius, he knew his lover would leave him for Tonks for the sake of his son it was the kind of guy he was.

"No, he's been given to him, both Tonks' are on the run" said Draco.

"Why?" asked an ashen Sirius, what on earth could his favourite cousin done to get in trouble with the wrong side of the law?

"They wanted Teddy, they are forcing children of the moon to become wards of the Ministry and using them to see if they can make a cure or that is their excuse anyway." said Harry "I doubt they have any good intentions, we have to sort out the Ministry once and for all."

"I agree, we've had a corrupt Ministry too long" said Draco grimly.

"Merlin" groaned Sirius abruptly feeling like he would like nothing more than to fall asleep which he couldn't - being a vampire and all.

"Severus is coming but he think's he's being followed, so he will throw them off and then use the portkey" said Draco, who then began texting back, obviously Severus had a mobile phone. It didn't surprise Harry really, there was a lot they didn't know about Severus Snape.

"Then we get this fixed and fast before anything happens to Tonks" said Sirius despite the fact she had slept with his boyfriend she was his favourite cousin. So he would do his damn best to make sure she was alright. She was one of the best Black's around even if she didn't have the Black name.

"I know," sighed Remus, "I don't love her Sirius I promise!"

"I know Remy right now we have a ministry to fix any ideas on how?" asked Sirius strategy isn't his strong suit he jumps in thinks later.

"Well I'm getting Severus to agree…hopefully" said Harry.

"Why Snape?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Despite everything I think he would make a good Minister of Magic, he is not prejudice like the other idiots" said Harry.

"He will make a good one" said Draco agreeing greedily, he loved Severus, he was a better father figure to him than his biological father.

"Snape will never be voted as Minister," Sirius pointed out logically, "He was a suspected Death Eater spy or not."

"Which is why we are giving him a new identity" smirked Harry, his green eyes gleaming with triumph.

"I'm guessing you have this all sorted out?" asked Sirius, he felt slightly disappointed he thought perhaps he could come up with something but as usual it seemed to always be Harry that came up with the best ideas. Not disappointed in Harry or angry but disappointed in the fact that Harry felt the need to do everything on his own.

"Um…Yes, and we have a meeting with the Cullen's soon" said Harry.

"Who are the Cullen's?" asked Remus looking at Harry curiously.

"The vampires in our school" said Draco.

"Vampires?! Why didn't you say anything? I'm coming with you!" said Sirius wide eyed.

"_No we go alone_," said Luna "_Don't worry everything is going to be fine_." she said through the mind link.

Sirius sighed he knew better than to doubt Luna, not when she had the gift of sight. He grudgingly nodded his head and agreed. Him and Remus needed some alone time anyway to get this all sorted out. Not that he felt there was much to sort out but he could sense Remus was still incredibly guilty when he had nothing to be guilty about. He would love Remus' son as if it was his own child, in a way it was his blood the Black blood ran through the baby's veins.

"When is Severus coming?" asked Sirius.

Draco looked surprised at the fact that Sirius had said his godfathers name without distain he took a few seconds to answer. "He's on the plane right now, he will be getting off soon and will portkey here,"

"How soon is soon?" asked Sirius.

"About two hours, we will probably be back before Severus gets here" said Draco or at least he hoped so anyway. Who knew how long this meeting was going to last - apart from Luna who would refuse to tell him anyway.

"_We will be_" said Luna through the mind link handing Harry and Draco their jackets, they would be using the car it was too late for Draco to be using the motorbike.

"Please be careful!" said Sirius hugging them all before letting Remus hug them, that done they started up the cold engine and let it run for a few minutes before taking off in the direction of the Cullens house.

--------0

"That's them on their way" said Alice.

"I thought they wouldnt come" said Edward surprised.

"Of course they are!" grinned Alice jumping up and down, she so liked Luna and couldnt wait to see her again.

The family didnt know that Luna could see the future, Alice hadnt told them she had no intentions on telling them becuase it wasnt her secret to share. Plus it would be nice to see their reactions again, their true reactions not just vision reactions, the others all rolled their eyes at Alice's antics. She was like a hyperactive five year old on a suger rush.

"Ding dong" mimiked Alice grinning.

Just then the door bell did indeed ring 'Ding Dong'.

* * *

There we go sorry ive not updated in such a long time! i've just been so swamped lately i hope you forgive me anyways here is a small chapter to get me back on track! hope you like it! xD bye for now R&R plz


	7. Chapter 7

Darkest Night

'_Mind Speak' which is what they do when they talk to Luna! As she CANNOT speak! _

"_Talking Out Loud"_

_/Written down on paper/_

_{Parseltonge} - If and when he speaks it _

Chapter 7

"Come in guys!" grinned Alice looking as hyper as usual.

"Thank you, this place is beautiful." said Draco softly, his manners no one could say were poor.

"Thank you," smiled Esme "I am Esme Cullen, their mother."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen" said Harry shaking her hand smiling kindly at her all the while looking around the Cullen's home.

"Come in and sit down" said Carlisle a small smile gracing the doctors lips.

"Thank you" said Draco, he couldnt help but wonder if Carlisle was perhaps a decendant of the Malfoy line - he looked so much like his great grand father it was nearly striking.

"The reason we wanted to speak to you tonight is becuase well we want to beat Bella to the punch really," sighed Alice "She will try and tell you something about us tomorrow."

"That bitch?" growled Draco his eyes narrowed, grey eyes glittering with anger.

"What will she tell us?" asked Harry playing dumb.

"We will tell you on a few conditions," said Edward looking nervous and trying not to show it.

"Name the conditions then" said Harry.

"You dont tell anyone and dont run when we tell you" said Carlisle.

Harry grinned, "I'm sure whatever you want to tell me isnt that bad."

"Wanna bet?" asked Rosalie, she hadnt wanted to tell them but realised she had no choice if Bella was going to do it.

"We are Vampires'" said Edward looking straight at Harry wanting to see his reaction more than the others.

"Yes and we are wizards" said Draco seriously.

"We aren't kidding we are vampire's" said Carlisle looking slightly agitated.

"Yes and we are wizards well Luna is a witch tecnically speaking" grinned Draco.

"It's true Carlisle" grinned Alice.

"Wizard's exist?" asked a gobsmacked Rosalie.

"Of course they do, i mean Werewolves, vampires why did you doubt we were Wizards?" asked Harry.

There was silence for his answer.

"So Bella was going to tell us then?" asked Draco.

"Yeah" sighed Edward.

"How would you know this?" asked Draco, already having a feeling he knew the answer - Alice must be a seer just like Luna.

"I'm a seer just like Luna" grinned Alice.

The others looked shocked at Alice, she was being more open with three people than she had ever been with any person. Even with Bella Alice hadn't opened up properly Edward had been the one to tell Bella that Alice could see the future. She hated telling anyone yet here she was broadcasting it.

"You are a seer also?" asked Esme softly to Luna.

Luna grinned and nodded, Esme laughed she seemed to be just as hyper as Alice only just quieter obviously.

"And dont worry about Bella," grinned Harry evilly "I have something in mind for her."

"As much as i hate her at the moment, please dont hurt her" asked Edward, despite everything there was a small part of him that loved her - who she used to be before getting big headed.

"I dont hurt people" snapped Harry angry with the accusation.

"He doesnt mean it like that Harry," said Alice softly "He just doesnt want her hurt too badly."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance and calmed down again, ever since the war he had sworn never to hurt or kill anyone else. It was a promise he had so far been able to keep and hoped it was a promise for life.

"So what can Wizard's do then? do you have a staff?" asked Carlisle.

"No staffs are a thing of the past, we use wands now, and not everyone needs them, Luna Draco and I dont" said Harry.

"Can we see some magic?" grinned Emmett looking excited for the first time, if he wasnt fighting or playing his games on the latest console he wasnt excited.

Draco rolled his eyes and raised the chair Emmett had been sitting on in the air, Emmett instead of freaking out just seemed to love it. He was in the air wooping enjoying every second of it like a little kid.

Harry laughed at such childish glee coming from a grown man, Luna giggled silently at the sight also but becuase she thought it was cute. Draco just rose an eyebrow at the gleeful man and raised him up higher.

Eventually he decided enough was enough and let Emmett down, who looked like a hyper child who had just eaten suger right from the packet.

"We have other things to get done so we will have to leave," said Draco. "I will see you all tomorrow at school."

"What are you going to do to Bella?" asked Edward.

"Look dont worry she won't get hurt...too badly and i will make sure she doesnt say anything" said Harry he wasnt in the mood anymore. He just wanted to go home to his bed, but he couldnt Severus would be there soon.

"That's fine with me," grinned Edward as they made for the door. "And thank you," he finished sincerly. He had been worried about what would happen to Bella but not wanting their secret let out - he wasnt going to have to kill her for that he was thankful.

* * *

There we go! The Cullen's know the Potters secret and the Potter's know the Cullen's secrets! Will they continue to help each other out?


	8. Chapter 8

Darkest Night

'_Mind Speaking' _

_/Luna Writing things down/ _

_{Parseltongue} _

Chapter 8

Harry drove them back, indeed when they got back Remus and Sirius seemed to be getting on a lot easier now. Remus didn't look like his life had just been about to end, and the atmosphere wasn't stained any more. Sirius was actually sitting cooing over Teddy Lupin, when Harry saw this he felt a deep pang in his heart. It must have shown on his face because Luna and Draco both put their hands on his back in comfort.

Remus smiled sadly before getting up and hugging his honorary godson whispering that Teddy would never replace Harry in their hearts. That they loved him no matter what, and that would never change. He kept hugging him until Harry relaxed into him smiling, the fear Remus was beginning to smell was fading already.

Sirius realised what was happening of course, and brought Remus and Harry into a hug along with the little boy. They were a family now, Teddy might be his son in the future but Harry would always be his first son always. Harry instantly felt stupid for his thoughts he didn't understand why he suddenly had so much doubts about their love. He didn't realise that abused people never got over their fear of being beaten left alone or suddenly disliked.

It wasn't long before Draco and Luna joined in the hug, this had Harry laughing. He had a great family even if they weren't his biologically he couldn't have asked for better. His eyes saddened at the thought of Ron and Hermione before he pushed the horrible thoughts out.

"Cheer up!" said Sirius.

"You look exhausted," said Remus "Do you not want to go to bed, leave the talking until tomorrow, I'm sure Severus will be tired as well."

"Best idea I've heard in my life!" yawned Draco all for it.

"We have school tomorrow" Harry pointed out.

"Then we will get you up at six that will give you enough time to talk" said Sirius.

"Go to sleep, your sisters dead on her feet!" said Sirius without thinking, the others all blinked in astonishment. They all thought of each other as brother and sister but for Sirius to openly say it was weird. It disappeared as warm glows filled their heart; they were truly becoming a family.

It was more than Harry had ever expected out of his life.

"Come on Luna" sighed Harry giving in he was tired.

Together the three trudged up the stairs to their rooms, quickly getting ready for their bed they were sleeping as soon as their heads hit the pillow. They were so out of it they didn't even hear the door being opened as Sirius checked on them or when someone knocked on their front door.

Severus had arrived.

"Come on in, do you want a coffee?" asked Remus.

To say Severus was surprised by the reception he was receiving would be putting it lightly. He nodded his head and told the man what he liked "Black two sugars" he didn't have it often without milk but right now he needed it - maybe even something stronger he was exhausted trying to keep everyone of his trail.

Remus made himself busy getting ready, Sirius was with Teddy in the living room when Severus finally entered. To say he was shocked was an understatement he seemed to be having his world turned upside down repeatedly tonight.

"You realise that's the first male pregnancy in the wizarding world in one hundred years?" asked Severus he wasn't sneering for once in his life.

"He's not biologically mine, his birth mother is Nymphadora Tonks, Remus is the father obviously," said Sirius "She gave him to us when she had to go on the run."

"I know about that they were furious when they realised she was away, I just didn't understand why they were furious" admitted Severus.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Sirius.

"No, not even the Order has heard from her, not that it would be a good idea, Shacklebolt is all for it" sneered Severus, for the first time that night.

"That bloody bastard!" snarled Remus, the man had always been nice to him, yet here he was stabbing him and everyone in the back.

"What was I invited here for? Draco wasn't very forthcoming" said Severus the curiosity getting the better of him now.

"That we will talk about in the morning, I'll show you to the guest room after you finish your coffee" said Remus.

"What is it you want me to do?" groaned Severus in exhaustion knowing whatever it was it wasn't good especially if they didn't want to tell him.

"Harry was the one to suggest it so he can be the one to tell you" said Sirius; he didn't want to miss the fireworks or his face when Harry told him though so he was defiantly going to be up at six in the morning.

"Fine" sighed Severus, he was too tired to put up much of a fight plus the fact that these men weren't going to reveal anything tonight not if their expressions were anything to go by.

"Good" sighed Remus drinking his own coffee.

Remus watched Sirius with Teddy cooing at him, hushing him back to sleep like he was the father. Remus couldn't have been happier Sirius was bonding with his little boy. He knew that he would be spoiled beyond words.

"How is Mr. Potter taking it?" asked Severus cautiously. Yes he knew how the young man had been treated; when he had found out he had never looked in Harry's direction much again. The Slytherin's had been shocked when he had began ignoring him, but soon got used to it. Harry was of course just pretended to be as baffled as the rest of them, he knew why his teacher was avoiding him.

Severus didn't think he could look at Harry's eyes without thinking about Lily he knew if he thought of her the shame and disappointment would kill him. Lily had been his world and he had sworn to her and Dumbledore to protect and look after Harry. He had done the worst job in the world and there was nothing he could do.

"He did have a little emotional scene before he went to bed, I don't know why I didn't expect it I should have" sighed Remus.

"He has been brilliant I guess we didn't expect a little relapse" admitted Sirius.

"They will always need reassured" said Severus, he shuddered as he remembered the torture Luna and Harry had gone through. The things Draco had done as well, Harry had all but threaten to kill him himself if he didn't do what he had to do. Forced him into making an unbreakable vow, the guilt had ate at Draco for a long time.

Eventually they had become unbreakable as the vow Draco had sworn, Severus was to this day looking for something that would recover Luna's Vocal cords. So she could once again speak, nothing had surfaced as of yet.

The two didn't speak they had seen Severus shudder, they were thinking back to when Severus got back from that meeting. Telling them that Harry and Luna had been taken, Dumbledore's shocked face as he raced for the floo trying to get to Hogwarts. Only to come back half an hour later looking like Voldemort had just declared he wanted to be good, wear a tutu and learn ballet.

Then the memory of Severus giving up his duties to save them, after the truth of Harry's home life had come out. Voldemort had been very vocal about it, boasting that the boy who lived had been abused. That Dumbledore had let history repeat itself, if he hadn't known Voldemort had been abused he would have been as confused as the rest of them.

Then the race against time to save the two teens, they were black and blue, shaking and very nearly out of blood. They wouldn't have survived if they hadn't gotten blood restore potions there and then. Sirius had almost collapsed there and then; he thought he had lost his godson. However, the two determined teens held on and fought back and regained consciousness.

"I'm going up" sighed Sirius taking the child with him, finally coming out of the horrible memories he hadn't thought about in months.

"Come on then Severus I'll show you the guest room," said Remus "You are next to Draco, so don't be surprised if he wakes you up."

"No problem" said Severus dryly obviously used to his godson.

------------------0

Indeed Remus was correct; it was Draco that woke him up at six looking much better more like a teenage boy that he was since he had last seen him. Groaning he turned around before sighing he had to get up - the curiosity was back he wanted to know what on earth he was wanted here for.

"I'm coming" hissed Severus, he wasn't a happy camper but he didn't realise that they had only had the same amount of sleep as him. Which was probably only about two or three hours at the most.

Draco just grinned used to his godfather by now; he went down and made him a very strong coffee knowing he liked to have one in the morning. The others joined him soon after, apart from the baby who was still sleeping lucky bugger.

Severus sat down and downed the coffee in one go, thankfully it was cool enough. Severus sat there with his eyes closed, listening to the scraping of knifes against toast. Once he was sure everyone had eaten something he asked the question that was now bugging him.

"Care to tell me why I have been summoned here?" asked Severus curiously.

"I'm surprised you lasted the night!" grinned Draco knowing just how much the curiosity was killing his godfather.

"If I hadn't been so tired I wouldn't have" smirked Severus, he hadn't realised just how much he missed his godson.

Luna giggled silently knowing his reaction already before the others.

"So what is it?" asked Severus Luna giggling like that didn't bode well with him, he knew of her visions - they had manifested after they had been kidnapped and had helped them win the war.

"Well Harry wants you to permanently change your looks and name and become the British Prime Minister" said Draco thinking it was best to spit it out because he could see Harry didn't know where to start.

Draco knew how awkward things between Severus and Harry had been awkward since he was captured.

* * *

There we go! Sorry this was supposed to be up last night but i completly forgot to add it! silly i know but its up now take care everyone and dont forget to R&R x


	9. Chapter 9

Darkest Night

I'm sorry you are having to wait so long between updates - College work is weighting me down, you must be sick of that excuse but i'm afraid as much as i dislike it real life does come first. I dont make money by writing these its just a hobby one i dont seem to have enough time for. I'm going to keep trying at it make sure i get updates done as soon as possible anyway i hope you like this chapter take care everyone and hopefully you will hear from me soon.

Deb

Chapter 9

"Excuse me?!" chocked a shocked Severus out his face was one Harry would defiantly remember for years to come. Some time ago Harry would have either backed away in fright or laughed at the look on Severus' face. The horrified look on his face was funny, it was even worse than the time he had set eyes on him in Voldemort's dungeons - thankfully the man had regained his composure and managed to get a sick twisted smirk on his face. If Harry hadn't seen the shock and horror before he would have been very afraid.

"It's bound to be better than the life you currently lead" sighed Sirius wanting Severus to agree - despite the fact they weren't fond of each other - they didn't despise each other out right now. Plus he did trust Snape to make the Ministry better.

"This is why I was brought here?! I could have told you my answer on the phone!" snapped Severus nothing showing on his face.

"It was yes, there is no one else I would trust to make the Ministry of magic a place protection not a place of manipulation, greed and dishonour." said Draco, oh he knew he was saying the right things to get Severus to agree.

It seemed to be working, as Severus calmed down and did look deep in thought. The others all decided it would be best to chip in their own thoughts of Severus running for Minister.

"At least you would be fair" said Sirius.

"You wouldn't be corrupted because you know what it can do" said Harry.

"You will be great" thought Luna smiling broadly every single one of them of course heard.

"Even though you will be the Minister it doesn't mean giving up your potions, when in charge you can do what you like," grinned Remus "Even have a potions lab in your office."

Severus' head inclined to the side as in 'Yes it sounds tempting' sighing softly he thought some more about it. He decided he wouldn't make a decision until he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"How will my looks be permanently changed?" asked Severus in dread.

'Well actually there's a potion here that will make you younger in body but not in mind. I suggest you take the potion and we will change some of your features so you still have some Snape looks but people will not think you related--"

"Even though everyone in the wizarding world was related!" Draco pointed out.

"--To yourself" finished Harry.

"What about his name?" frowned Remus.

"I already thought of that, a simple potion will take care of it, he will be taking the name and line of...." said Harry building up the suspense he knew he would have to tell them in the end. Not even his godfather knew he was the heir of Merlin. He had kept that a well hidden secret before he was called the second rise of Merlin or something.

"...Merlin."

"WHAT?!" chorused four voices, Severus, Draco, Remus and Sirius. Luna was just sitting there with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys" sighed Harry "I really didn't want anyone to know."

"I knew you came from Gryffindor line...but bloody hell the Merlin line?" said Draco looking at Harry as if he had never seen him before. It was no wonder Harry hadn't told anyone.

"If you don't want it, then you can have the Ravenclaw line" conceded Harry knowing even Severus wouldn't want that kind of recognition.

"I need to think on this" said Severus seemingly overwhelmed by what he was hearing.

"I understand, I guess we will see you when we get back from school..." said Harry pausing before continuing "If you are here that is."

"I do not run Mr. Potter" said Severus softly looking exhausted.

"Then we will see you tonight" said Harry grimly.

"Have fun" sneered Severus getting his old self back rapidly but it wasn't as horrible or filled with loathing like before.

Harry just grinned, he was beginning to like living here very much. Without worrying about Dumbledore, Voldemort or his Death Eaters. All he had to worry about now was saving the magical world from itself which thankfully didn't require his presence or have him fearing for his life and also homework he had to do.

Draco decided not to bother taking his motorbike that day and just join Luna and Harry in Harry's car. They saw the Cullen's car flash by them as they made their way into the school. They did looking worried - more than likely worried about Bella exposing them and having to leave and start all over again.

"Honestly you would think they would trust us" sighed Draco rolling his eyes dramatically.

Luna giggled at her brother's antics smiling broadly when Alice skipped over to them grabbing Luna out of the car. Happy to see her again, acting like it had been weeks not just the night before.

"Well let's get this day over with" said Harry, he couldn't deny he was a good deal curious as to what Severus' answer was going to be. He didn't even bother asking Luna because he knew she would not tell him. She hardly told them anything about her visions unless she was troubled by them or if there was danger ahead.

'It's going to be a hell of a day' said Luna gleefully in their mind.

Her good mood was infectious because Harry and Draco couldn't help but smile at how good a mood she was in. They both had flash backs to when they had gotten back. Luna had been depressed and withdrawn with her injuries as well as the visions. They hadn't thought they would ever get their sister back.

Somehow they had managed, for that he was entirely grateful. This was the best she had ever been, he knew he had the Cullen's to be thankful for that. She seemed to love having another seer to talk to Harry and Draco was glad she had someone as well.

"Let's go the bell will ring any minute" said Draco.

As they passed Bella and her gang of friends, Harry's fingers twitched in her direction. No one noticed apart from Draco and Luna, they both know he had done something but not what. Throwing Harry a curious look in return he just grinned at them and continued walking.

Class was quiet today it always as in the morning once they got into the classroom. Too tired to talk and gossip this was how Harry liked it but not the subject's. He would have rather had the subjects he had in the afternoon in the morning. If that had been the way it was then it would have been utter bliss.

'Edward is dying to talk to you' said Luna to both teens.

'Why?' asked Harry curiously speaking back through their mind like while they did their work.

'He wants to know what you have done about Bella' replied Luna grimly.

'Then he will have to wait' said Harry mirth clear in his mind for them to hear.

Draco and Luna grinned right back at Harry, obviously just as amused as them. It was going to be a fun afternoon if Bella tried to tell everyone about them.

They had a fifteen minutes break where Harry, Luna and Draco sat on the benches outside. Drinking their soda feeling quite at peace, Luna went still suddenly, Draco grabbed the can so it didn't slip through her still fingers and Harry took a hold of her. Wondering if she was alright and what she was seeing.

As quickly as it happened it was over, Luna began giggling silently, Draco and Harry gave relieved sighs. Obviously she was alright if she was laughing, now an unending curiosity was forming in two of the trio.

'Are you alright? What did you see?' asked Harry.

'I'm fine Harry, honestly and I just saw what will happen at lunch time when Swan tries to tell everyone' said Luna.

'What happens?' asked Draco curiously.

'Wait and see' grinned Luna.

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes used to this answer so they were no longer bothered. They would just have to wait and see what happens, least they had something to anticipate. Make the day go quicker than it usually would.

They only had to wait two hours before it happened, they didn't know that Edward had been talking to Bella, begging her not to say anything. She had just laughed in his face and told him he was a freak and would get what he deserved. He then tried to convince her that no one would believe her, she just laughed once more and went off in another direction.

"You shouldn't have bothered" said Alice shaking her head, he hadn't been there to see her vision or maybe he really wouldn't have.

He sat down in a mood taking it out on the food he had bought, never once making any attempt to eat it. That's when the party started, Bella stood in the middle of the cafeteria and sneered at the Cullen's.

"Bella what are you doing?" whispered Jessica harshly.

"I'm going to tell everyone just what kind of people the Cullen's are" sneered Bella loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"What kind of people are they?" asked Draco looking curious. Inwardly wondering what kind of spell his brother put on the bitch. He hoped it was painful, but he knew his brother better than that. He wouldn't hurt anyone he had never really liked it.

"They are the most wonderful people on the planet!" grinned Bella, before gasping in shock, rounding on the Cullen's in shock. She hadn't meant to say that she had meant to say they were vampire's what was going on?

"They are wonderful people!" she yelled.

Gulping in panic she couldn't tell them what she really thought, what on earth was going on. She ran from the cafeteria in shock wondering what was going on. How had the Cullen's stopped her from telling people what they were.

The Cullen's and Potter's clan laughed loudly as if they hadn't seen anything more funny in their entire life. Draco clapped Harry's hand smirking, his own way of saying 'well done' or 'way to go' the rest of the hall sat in shocked silence. They had been under the impression that Bella hated the Cullen's.

* * *

There we go! xD how did you like it? will Edward start really warming up to Harry? who will like who first? will Edward make the first move? Harry reluctant at first? R&R please and take care everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkest night

Chapter 10

Edward looked guilty; they had made a fool of her in front of the entire school population. He seemed to be forgetting what she had just about done. His family watched him walk off fuming at him, practically screaming in their minds at him.

Harry watched Edward go off and the reactions of his family, he wondered if he should get involved. Luna had a vision and told them what she had seen, In the end he had to go, he didn't want to see the stupid love sick teen loose his family over an undeserving bitch like Swan.

"Don't you dare apologize" snapped Harry grabbing the vampire and stopping him from going into seeing distance of Bella Swan.

"I wanted her to be dealt with, I didn't want her humiliated" said Edward his face showing weariness, longing and sadness.

"You do realise what she would have done to you?!" snarled Harry.

"I know," said Edward his face turning into the wall not wanting anyone to see his sadness in his eyes.

"Would you really risk your family for a stupid bitch that doesn't love you? That only wanted power and wealth as well as to become one of you?" said Harry the disgust was in his voice for all to hear.

When Edward didn't answer Harry was infuriated.

"I would have died for a family like yours a few years ago! I would have let myself become poor for a family like yours I would have done anything! ANYTHING in this world for them...yet you risk them for someone you seem to love" snapped Harry angrily.

"My family mean everything to me!" snarled Edward angry that Harry was insinuating that.

"Then act like it! They have been living in fear because of you that they might get caught and have to move once again!" snapped Harry.

"I KNOW!" snapped Edward angrily pushing Harry away and stalking back into the cafeteria. The guilt that he had wanted to apologize to Bella and the fact he had sort of chosen her over them.

The bell rang as Edward walked back into the cafeteria he had to walk faster to get away from the oncoming crowd. His family were just sitting there looking like their world had just been turned upside down. They look like Carlisle had just announced he wanted everyone to drink human blood from now on.

"I'm so sorry guys" said Edward guiltily hugging Alice, Emmett, Jasper then Rosalie who looked like she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Taking one look at his face she became concerned about him, she cared more about her family than everyone other than Jasper realised. Jasper knew how much she loved them as he could feel her emotions when it concerned any of them.

"Just let's get this day over with" said Rosalie.

The others nodded subdued they would rather have just gone home now but they didn't bother. They would rather have something to keep them occupied they would have all night to worry about everything.

--------0

"What did you say?" asked Draco. They were walking towards the car thanking Merlin that this day was over.

"I was really angry that he wanted to say sorry I kind of lost it" said Harry feeling guilty - so it was his turn now.

"Don't feel guilty! He needed to be told! Remember what Luna told us she saw" said Draco.

"I'm curious though, did Alice see this as well? Or do different Seers see different things?" asked Harry.

'She didn't see, I was meant to see, every vision I have has a purpose' said Luna.

"Makes sense" said Draco thoughtfully.

Harry reluctantly nodded his head.

'Don't worry so much you did the right thing' said Luna.

"Yeah" sighed Harry, 'bleep' went the car as Harry pressed the button and the locks automatically opened. They were in the car and reversing before they knew it.

* * *

Sorry its so short but hey its a chapter for you! now thats it for tonight take care everyone and dont forget to R&R will i have an evil or good dumbledore in this story if i were to bring him back into it? will ron and hermione have died or betrayed him? R&&R

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

The Darkest Night

Chapter 11

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!!" yelled Edward, as passer by's looked on in surprise that Edward would shout on anyone never mind someone outside his family. He knew he could have caught up with him no problem but with people around it wasn't exactly the best idea he had ever had.

"What's up?" asked Harry bracing himself for angry words the vampire probably wasn't happy with the way Harry shouted at him tomorrow.

"I just want to say thank you for stopping me making the worst mistake of my life" said Edward softly meaning every word he said.

Harry looked surprised, he hadn't been expecting that "It's alright" he said just then he began feeling woozy. Edward looked at him concerned, seeing the teen looking ready to pass out. He held onto the teen until he seemed to get under control.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Edward.

"I think so" said Harry truthfully. Anything like that hadn't ever happened to him he didn't do sick. Poppy told him it was his magic, being how powerful it was stopped him from being sick. The only thing he had remotely relating to sickness was when his uncle was beating him and the blood loss.

"Well I'm going to get going" said Edward feeling uncomfortable for reasons unknown being inside Harry's personal space.

"Take care" said Harry walking away before Edward had the chance to say anything else.

He watched the teen go noticing for the first time how confident the walk was. He was a mystery to Edward not being able to read his mind and it was intriguing him. Smirking Edward took off as well, not seeing Alice and Luna giggling at different ends of the play ground it was a pity they didn't see what was to come.

Harry was still walking in the direction he was going in when suddenly he collapsed. Luna with a wordless cry ran in the direction crying in her mind for Draco to come quick. Draco might as well have apparated he was at Luna's side in seconds.

"Harry!" yelled Draco panicking nothing like this had ever happened to Harry so why now? What had happened?

'I didn't see this' thought Luna.

'Its fine' thought Draco.

"Has this happened before?" asked Edward he and the rest of the Cullen's were over within minutes of Draco arriving.

"No" snapped Draco when Harry didn't wake up or respond to his slaps.

"Come on I'll call my father let's get him to the hospital!" said Edward.

"Harry hates hospitals he won't go can you take us home?" asked Draco looking extremely worried and agitated.

"Of course!" said Edward helping Draco get Harry up, which was no problem for him. Alice quickly got Edward's car and drove as far as she could get to Harry, getting him into the passenger side. Edward took place of Alice, who got into the back then Luna and Draco joined them.

"We'll be back for you" said Alice quickly as the car drove away. Each of them had mobile phones so they would be able to stay in touch.

"Can you hurry up?" asked Draco looking even more worried as Harry started to work up a sweat and breathing erratically.

"I'm going at 100 Miles per Hour! Most people would be complaining!" snapped Edward dodging in and out cars, hitting the Accelerator harder he had no trouble being able to control the car. Without anyone telling him anything he knew how bad Harry was getting.

"How come I didn't see this!" said Alice looking devastated.

"Don't worry Alice, Luna didn't see it either you cannot blame yourselves you were obviously not meant to see it" said Draco being pessimistic for someone who was watching the one they love going through some mysterious illness.

"We're here" said Edward, what felt like hours was actually only four minutes in the real world.

"Severus!" yelled Draco hoping and praying his godfather was still there he was a healer.

"What's happening?" asked Sirius apparating upon hearing Draco's panicked shouts outside the house.

"Get Severus!" shouted Draco panicked.

"What's wrong?!" asked Sirius urgently wondering what was causing Draco to panic like that.

"Harry's sick NOW GET SEVERUS!" yelled Draco him and Edward finally lifted Harry from the car.

Sirius apparated away, obviously trying to get to Severus faster. They got Harry into the living room quickly, and lay him out; Edward got a cloth of freezing cold water and put it across Harry's forehead.

"What happened to him?" Severus demanded as soon as Sirius and he apparated back into the living room.

"He collapsed" said Draco; he looked paler than Severus, than white paper.

"He felt dizzy for a few seconds before he collapsed, I was talking to him" said Edward hoping that it would be helpful.

It wasn't Severus tried every diagnostic spell he knew, potions were improving nothing. Nothing showed up it was as if it was something Muggle happening to him, that's when they got Carlisle to come, which proved futile as Carlisle couldn't figure out what was wrong with Harry.

So it was a waiting game, they kept him cool with Muggle means as no potion seemed to work. The Cullen's were surprised by how affected by Harry's sickness they all were. Remus, Teddy, Sirius, Severus, Draco and Luna were in tears of frustration at the situation.

They took turns at night, taking time to talk to him, Luna's company was silent her brother couldn't respond to their mind link.

* * *

What did you think of that then? lol xD like it? Hate it? what is happening? has he got a muggle disease or magical one? will he die or survive? will Draco and Luna fall ill too? will three teens die? R&R please will all three of them die? and be turned? or just one?


	12. Chapter 12

The Darkest Night

Chapter 12

"How is he?" asked Edward coming back from hunting, some of the Cullen's had gone home to give the family some peace.

All the plans they had made were now on hold, Severus didn't want to leave Lily's son like he was not if there was a chance he could help. Severus was so full of guilt when it came to Harry and he had to earn the young man's forgiveness he just had to otherwise he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"His fever hasn't gone down, but he's not having seizures anymore that's a good thing" said Sirius looking like he hadn't slept in a hundred years.

"Go and get some sleep," said Edward, "I will look after him; if anything changes I promise to get you straight away."

"I can't" said Sirius adamantly.

He too had a lot of guilt to deal with, never being there for Harry when he needed him. Not just taking him and running when he was first told the prophecy that predicted Harry must die or Voldemort. The first guilt was running after Pettigrew instead of taking Harry and going to the Ministry telling them the truth. He should never have let Hagrid take Harry that night so many regrets that were never going to be rectified.

"Look when Harry wakes up he's going to need you, now go and get some rest and not make Harry feel guilty that you stayed awake the whole night" said Edward, he was acting on a hunch here, but was happy when he proved to be right.

Edward sat down deep in thought, he couldn't read any of these new people's thoughts especially Severus Snape. His mind was completely shut off; it was strange how so many people he had just met seemed immune to his power. Not just his Jasper's as well, he had tried it to get everyone to calm down and nothing happened his touch had been rejected. He was curious about them all; especially Harry seeing him lying there weak and unconscious from a 'diagnostic unknown' from his father and Severus it was really worrying. Edward was worried about how he was being affected by the young man, he felt as if he wanted to run to the Volturi and ask them to kill him - over a boy he hardly knew. One thing was for sure he was going to have a talk with Carlisle about this and find out what was wrong with him.

"Hey Harry, you have everyone worried here, I hope you wake up soon, everyone is in so much pain, Luna especially she cannot express her concern at all and its eating her up inside," said Edward. He had no idea of the strong bond those three had, especially Luna and Harry which came way back from the time they were both kidnapped, when they had been Harry directed their anger from Luna to him so he ended up taking the majority of the punishments. He was the one that held her through the night when the Death Eaters were finished with them.

"How is he?" asked Severus looking like he had been dragged through a bush backwards. Severus had just been asleep; when he had been unable to sleep with worry he took a very light sleeping potion. Which would have woke him up should anything happen. Remus was in his room trying to get Teddy to settle down, and feeding him trying to take his mind of Harry and not succeeding.

Remus had a lot of guilt sitting on his shoulders as well, he had left when James, Lily and Peter had died and Sirius had been sentenced to prison for killing them. He had left his only link to his friends and coped with his own grief never thinking of Harry. Not until he was seven or eight years old, he had tried to visit but Dumbledore had advised against it, instead of fighting he had accepted it. Remus wished he had discarded Dumbledore's advice and went to see him. If he had he would have seen the abuse and rescued Harry - he would have taken him and went on the run if needed be. The feelings only intensified when he spent time with Harry teaching him the Patronus charm telling him about his parents watching those familiar green eyes glow with happiness upon finding out something about them. Watched as Harry powerfully produced a Patronus with what he told him, he couldn't have been more proud of him then.

"No change" sighed Edward looking at Harry in sorrow.

Severus sighed and sat down the feeling of uselessness engulfing him once more.

"Luna is really broken up about this, has she known him long?" asked Edward curiously.

"She has known him for about six or seven years" said Severus a look of understanding on his face.

"I see, it must be some bond they have formed" said Edward, Luna was sleeping right next to Harry she was within reaching distance from him. Severus had given her a dreamless sleeping potion. Then told them she would sleep for at least twelve hours, Edward had wondered if the potion would make a vampire sleep before shaking his head.

"They have a very strong bond, one that will never be broken" said Severus; he knew just how strong that bond was.

"Does it have something to do with her being kidnapped?" asked Edward.

Severus looked up in surprise, just how much did the Cullen's know?

"Harry told us what happened to her, I don't know how she recovered from having her voice box cut out" shuddered Edward the thought was enough to make him - a hardened vampire who had killed people bad guys but still killed- sick.

"Ah," said Severus, that's what they obviously decided to tell people about Luna when they saw the scars on her throat.

"People were rather nasty about it...if only they knew the truth" said Edward.

Severus looked completely shocked "What do you mean people were nasty? What did they say?" he demanded.

"That she was ugly...and uh...that she deserved it" said Edward; something was telling him not to lie to his man that he would know. It wouldn't help the current situation if he lied and ended up being kicked out and distrusted among them.

"How dare they...the stupid children see if I get my hands on them they would never say anything horrible about anyone again," snarled Severus, "After everything they went though to be bullied about it here." They were hero's in the Wizarding world, people wore their scars with pride - no one should ever say anything horrible about them, expecially not stupid Muggles who didnt know anything.

"Don't worry Harry and Draco put them in their places," said Edward becoming worried about his reaction. "You said 'They'?"

"Indeed, it's not my place to say anything" said Severus.

"They were both kidnapped?" asked Edward watching Severus' reaction closely.

Edward watched but Severus gave nothing away, which came with being a spy all those years especially for Voldemort. However, Severus began speaking again.

"I understand why their bond is so strong" said Edward understanding on his own features.

"Where is Draco?" asked Severus changing the subject he didn't want to dwell on the kidnapping any longer.

"He went to school" said Edward.

"On his bike?" asked Severus looking worried now.

"No I gave him a lift" said Edward, and then went for a hunt but he didn't bother giving the rest of the details to Severus.

"He's no doubt trying to keep his mind off it, I best keep my mobile handy, he will want to come home soon" said Severus, he knew Draco through and through.

"How long has Draco known Harry?" asked Edward he was now just fishing for information about them.

Severus had a knowing look about him but he replied none-the-less "Since they were eleven, they were enemies at first, I'm not exactly sure when they became friends," which was true he had gotten the surprise of his life when he learned how close they were he had caught them talking him, Luna and Harry.

Edward just nodded his head, they sat in silence for the next couple of hours, and just as Severus predicted Draco wanted to come home at Lunch time. Edward offered to go and Severus let him, texting Draco to let him know. Edward was gone within seconds, Severus heard the car starting before he settled down next to Harry.

"I hope you wake up soon, I wish I knew what was wrong with you, I feel like I'm letting Lily down again, I cant let that happen I don't know if I could live with myself" admitted Severus softly.

"You will, just make sure Draco and Luna are alright" whispered Harry his eyes still closed but his breathing was becoming more ragged.

"Do you know what is wrong with you?" asked Severus.

"No" whispered Harry, Severus used a spell to wipe Harry's brow and make the cloth colder.

"Sleep Harry get well," said Severus, he was hoping that's what was going to happen.

"Promise me" said Harry his voice becoming hoarser.

"I promise" said Severus "If it help's earn your forgiveness I will do anything"

"You already have saving us" said Harry, his breathing getting worse.

"Thank you," whispered Severus tears in his eyes.

"Tell them I love them" said Harry his breathing getting worse.

"Rest, get some sleep" said Severus, hoping he wasn't just deluding himself and that Harry would make it through the day.

* * *

Oh Dear Poor Harry Is Dying And There's Not A Cullen In Sight To Save Him, Will He Hang On Until One Comes? Will He Die With Just Severus For Company? Will Draco and Luna die With Him Through The Bond? R&R Please. People Dont Seem To Want Harry Or The Other's Turned So I Guess I'm Heading In A Direction Where They Die...It's One Less Story To Finish I Suppose. Take Care Folks Bye For Now xXx Debs R&R remember :P


	13. Chapter 13

Darkest night

Chapter 13

Draco didn't speak the entire ride home, not even to ask how Harry was doing. As soon as the car stopped he was racing into the house, the feeling in his gut was getting stronger. He felt like he was loosing a part of himself, the only one hurt was Harry. Diving for the living room, where Harry was being kept he went right to his bedside not even looking at Severus.

"Harry, you can't leave us please," said Draco in such a desperate despairing tone that Severus felt his heart and soul tugging trying to reach for Draco to help him in any way he felt possible.

Holding onto Harry's hand, Draco took a hold of Luna's and wished with all his might that this wasn't going to end. Their lives were just starting for once Draco felt like a normal teenager now this had to happen. Draco was beginning to think he was cursed in a very big way.

But something magical seemed to be happening, Harry's breathing started evening out. Into a more normal pace, Severus immediately started casting spells to see what was happening.

"He's getting better," said an amazed Severus "His magic is very low, he better not do any magic in the near future."

"His magic?" said Draco.

"It must have helped heal him...whatever that was causing the damage" said Severus.

"So it was something magical after all?" asked Draco surprised.

"No not really it could have been anything, magic helps heal its host magic or normal illnesses" said Severus.

Just then Luna woke up, she glared at Severus he had forced a potion down her throat before she could protest. She gently took her hand back from Draco and looked at Harry worry clear as day written all over her face.

"How is he?" she asked hope lacing her voice.

"His magical reserves is very low but apart from that he seems to be recovering from whatever was wrong with him" said Severus softly.

"Thank god!" said Luna looking like the weight of the world had just been removed from her shoulders.

"Yeah" said Draco agreeing one hundred percent with her.

"Is he just sleeping?" asked Luna.

"Yes" said Edward softly.

"Edward!" said Luna surprised, she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm going to head home how, take care" said Edward softly leaving the house before anyone could protest.

He really hoped Harry hadn't heard any of the things he had said, otherwise he was going to be so embarrassed. Not that he hadn't meant everything he had said but it was embarrassing to admit things like that. Especially for a guy saying it to another guy...he hadn't really realised he had swung that way.

---------0

The next morning when Harry woke up his family were all sleeping in lounge chairs they had no doubt conjured. Confused he looked around feeling awful he felt like his Uncle had just beaten him black and blue.

"What happened?" croaked Harry, his throat was very dry.

'THANK MERLIN YOUR AWAKE!' thought Luna causing Harry to wince at the loudness.

'Sorry!' she whispered seeing his pained face.

'Are you ok' asked Luna concerned.

'I'll be fine,' lied Harry he didn't know if he would ever be able to get up again, he had never felt this awful in his life. His life hadn't been all sunshine and daises he knew his own share of pain.

'Are you sure?' asked Luna she knew Harry well enough to know he doesn't tell the truth when his well being was in concern.

'I just feel sick and weak, what happened to me?' asked Harry confused.

Luna smiled weakly 'They didn't know, Carlisle or Severus couldn't find out'

'Carlisle? As in Carlisle Cullen the doctor? The Muggle doctor?' asked a stunned Harry.

'Yeah, they have all been very concerned about you' said Luna softly.

'That's nice' smiled Harry but it looked more of a grimace.

'They gave you cards, and three batches of flowers and some chocolate' grinned Luna.

'I could open a card shop for every time I've had a get well card' grinned Harry.

'You could but you don't normally care about the cards unless they were from people you knew' said Luna.

Oh she could remember the times were Harry radiated happiness when he got cards from people he loved. He didn't seem to care about the presents just the cards, the thought meant more than the price of any present. Which was why despite the taunts he had worn a corkscrew necklace she had made him with his name engraved into it. It was all she could give him, her father was an alcoholic if it hadn't been for his mother paying for her tuition and books ahead of time - almost as if she knew she was going to die - she would never been able to attend Hogwarts. She sometimes thought her mother had some seer in her even if she just did things on instinct or without thinking. That was the guiding force most seers have and know to follow, that was the guiding force that Luna's mother had years ago when Luna was still in the womb.

'Lunaaaaa....' said Harry.

'LUNA!' shouted Harry getting worried she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

'I'm here what's the matter?' asked Luna.

'You spaced out on me again' said Harry, when she spaced out she was either remembering what happened to her or having a vision. Either wasn't very good for Luna especially when she didn't reply to your concerned words.

'Sorry' mumbled Luna.

'You ok' asked Harry.

'I'm fine Harry honest it's you that I'm worried about' sighed Luna 'I thought I had lost you,' she admitted her voice trembling as she showed just how affected she was.

'Don't worry it takes more than a Muggle illness get to me' grinned Harry, he just wished he was as confidence was real inside not just on the outside. He realised just how bad it must be if they didn't know what was causing it. That was what was worrying him the most; honest to god he hoped that whatever it was it was gone for good.

'Wonder what Dumbledore would have done with you if you if he had still been alive' said Luna.

'Lock me up with Poppy for two weeks and make sure I was alright' sneered Harry, him and Dumbledore hadn't been on good terms when Dumbledore died and it had stayed that way after his death.

Luna didn't understand Harry's hate for the headmaster but didn't try and find out. He had almost bitten her head of when she had asked about it that had put an instant stop to it. She had listened to him go on about Dumbledore being evil, a bastard but she had never gotten details so she had shut him out during his rants.

She didn't want to know why Dumbledore and Harry had parted ways. It would break her trust in the light altogether, and that's just the start.

* * *

Will we have why Dumbledore is so hated by Harry? there we go Harry is on the road to recovery ... will he remember Edwards speach? would you like the Cullens turn the three of them at some point? or not? how did harry recover? R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14

Darkest Night

Chapter 14

"How is he?" asked Edward upon seeing both Luna and Draco at school.

"Still very weak and complaining so that means he's pretty much on the mend" said Draco; he looked as if he was being forced to say it. Edward had no idea Luna had begged Draco to be nice and say those words. For once in her life she just wanted her words to be heard.

"I'm glad" said Edward before moving on he didn't want the school gossiping.

Draco and Luna had not had any intention of coming to school that day but Harry had forced them.

"Harry would like it if you visited him" shouted Draco; he had asked about him three times last night and once this morning. Harry seemed to be getting very attached to the vampire. Draco wasn't happy that the man was a vampire (he wasnt prejudice just the whole living forever thing getting in the way and the fact Harry had blood running through his veins) but Harry deserved happiness in which ever form it takes so he didn't say anything.

Edward looked back at Draco curiously before moving on once again, Luna giggled silently she could see why Harry was attracted to him. Gorgeous body, the hair was tousled and it suited him. The clothes he wore just made him even more good looking, let's not forgot the car.

"Take some sweets for him, he's dying on some chocolate" grinned Alice before making way to Luna and both girls took off skipping along.

Draco smiled watching her go, before he realised he was on his own that is. Sighing softly he looked for a free bench, there was still fifteen minutes before any classes started and he wasn't going early. None were free; he looked for the emptiest one and found one. There was a little nice looking Chinese girl there, he decided to go over it was better than sitting anywhere near Bella the bitch and her sidekick.

"Hey is it ok if I sit here?" asked Draco, boy do things change, back home he would have smugly sit there like he owned the place.

"Uh...sure" said the girl giving Draco a weird look - no one usually sat next to her except when Bella and Jessica sat there. Not that they were he friends, they annoyed and bullied her until she just moved away, their laughter following her go"

"Thanks" said Draco, she was really quiet it was no wonder he had never spotted her before.

Angela just shrugged her shoulders not sure what to say, this day was beginning very strange for her. Usually she was ignored and left to sit and read her books, most of the time it was fine with her until she saw couples and close friends together. Then it made her envious of them, sighing softly she went back to her book, she wasn't good at making friends and probably would never be.

"What's your name?" asked Draco after a few awkward minutes of silence.

"Angela Weber" said Angela softly a light smile lingering on her face.

Draco smiled right back at her and just about jumped out of his skin when the warning bell rang. Both of them grabbed their bags and ran in the direction of their class, which happened to be the same. Grinning Draco sat beside her, causing the surprise to grace her face once again.

"How is you're brother?" asked Angela twenty minutes into the class after gathering up the courage to actually speak to him. Her cheeks were cherry red, Draco's eyes would have widened if he had been looking.

"He's out of the critical stage and seems to be getting better," said Draco "Thanks for asking I'll be sure to let him know."

"Good" smiled Angela Draco noticed the smile actually met her eyes this time.

"Where is Swan today?" mumbled Draco noticing she wasn't there.

"She hasn't shown up since she told the truth about how she felt with the Cullen's" grinned Angela; she felt that it had been a long time coming that one. Angela couldn't believe she had actually liked Bella Swan when she first came to the school; she had been quiet just like her. Then she began changing, going out with Jessica, then dating Edward and her ego and just expanded beyond its capability.

"I don't understand what is up with that?" asked Draco faking confusion.

"I don't know either, even Jessica is becoming more weary of Swan" grinned Angela.

"Strange person...but I suppose stranger things have happened" smirked Draco.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Angela.

"You already have" grinned Draco.

"I mean without you getting offended it's just a curious question" said Angela.

"Go on" said Draco bracing himself for the worst he was curious now himself to what she was going to ask.

"Are you related to the Cullen's? Especially Rosalie and Dr. Cullen?" asked Angela.

Draco laughed "I do look like them don't I? I wouldn't be surprised if we are very distantly related but no I don't think so"

Angela smiled "Oh right" Angela couldn't help but think it was nice and refreshing not paying attention in class and speaking to someone - not doing her work or reading.

---------0

'Everything's going to be fine, you'll see' wrote Alice.

'I hope so' said Luna; she was now having trouble believing in her seeing abilities.

'Do not give up on you're gifts I almost did the same thing' she wrote.

'If it can't help me or my family, I don't want it!' she wrote adamantly.

'Hasn't it helped you this far?' Alice kindly pointed out.

'More than you will ever realise but never when it mattered most!' she wrote thinking of when her and Harry had been kidnapped.

'There you go' wrote Alice smugly.

If you stopped believing in your power as a seer you lost your visions basically. Something Alice had found out almost the hard way, there was a time where she had just about convinced herself she was better off without them. She noticed she was having less and less visions, scared of her life without them she was surprised when she began getting more again. She had a vision of herself with life without her visions and everything was different.

She had nearly given up when there hadn't been any sign of the Cullen's coming. The visions had become her life line, meeting the Cullen's and finally having a normal life for once in her existence.

'Look if you stop believing in your visions they will stop! You won't receive the gift if you do not believe in it. Only those who believe are gifted with such power!' said Alice she had to get across how important it was that she believed.

'WHAT? Why I mean how can they take it back? It's not theirs to take and who is they?' wrote Luna wide eyed.

'It's not they really, your magic or body will reject the visions its just blackness you will see' wrote Alice.

'That's already happened' asked Luna wide eyed, those black outs she had all the time since she was a child all made sense. She hadn't believed... then she remembered the vision she had of her mum dying when she was three, that's why they stopped.

Alice looked at Luna curious when she felt the girl's heart rate speed up. Alice calmed her down with soft curt words to bring her back from the brink of a panic attack. Tears began making their way down her face, Alice quickly gathered their things up told the teacher that Luna wasn't feeling well and fled the classroom before anyone could see Luna crying even the teacher.

"Come on let's get you home," said Alice, getting to Edward she took his key's thankfully he had heard her and was waiting outside the classroom for her, after making an excuse to the teacher that he needed the toilet and asked for a bathroom pass.

* * *

There we go! sorry there's no Harry today ...will Edward visit Harry? or will he defy Alice's vision and his own wishes for fear of getting more attatched or fear of Harry remembering what he said? R&R please take care! will Angela and Draco get together? how would u like that? who will Luna get with? any suggestions? a new vampire i create? or someone from the wizarding world? Neville? Dean Thomas? Therdore Nott? as a good guy of course! xD u pick! R&R please byeeee xXx enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

Darkest Night

I Do NOT own TWILIGHT or HARRY POTTER or ANY of their characters. I Make No Money Writing These And I Only Do So Because I Enjoy It, It's A Nice Little Hobby To Have.

Sorry I Took So Long To Update This Story But My Muse Was Stuck For Any Idea's The Idea I Had Doesn't Seem To Fit Into The Story But I Still Want To Use It...Cant Say What It Is Or It Will Spoil Everything.

Chapter 15

"Hey!" smiled Harry thankful for some company, as usual Sirius and Remus were out shopping, Severus was down in the lab concocting potions - he had worked on one for Luna for a long time.

"I um...brought you some chocolates, Alice suggested I get some" said Edward.

"Thank you!" grinned Harry taking them and opening them, a big box of Belgian chocolates he loved them.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Edward.

"You already did" grinned Harry his emerald eyes dancing in amusement. The light from the gas fire was illuminating his eyes even more.

------------0 Edward's P.O.V 0----------------

My mate is gorgeous, I wasnt sure if I wanted to turn anyone even my mate. I had been so excited at first but did I truly want to get attached to this teen only to end up having to buy him in what? 30 years if any of my family didn't end up attacking him.

I couldn't decide right now, Carlisle had been lucky he found his mate already pronounced dead with no apparent family. Rosalie found her mate lying for dead destroyed by bears. Alice and Jasper were already vampires, why did my life have to be so damn hard and awkward for once I would have loved to have a normal stress free life. With a mate that was already a vampire so he didn't have to selfishly turn him or watch him die.

----------0 End Of Edward's P.O.V 0-----------

"Well? What did you want to ask me?" asked Harry frowning in confusion at Edward's silence.

"How did Sirius appear and disappear yesterday?" asked Edward curiously getting his mind back on track.

"My family told me you where here, didn't you hear them say my magical reserves were very low?" frowned Harry.

"Yes, but what kind of magic can you do? Is it just one thing? I can read people's minds, Jasper is an Empath and Alice can see the future, we also know shape shifters so I'm guessing Sirius talent was to disappear and reappear where ever he wanted?" asked Edward.

"No we can do any magic we want" grinned Harry.

"More than one thing?" asked Edward curious.

"Yes" said Harry "We can transfigure things, make things disappear, hurt people heal people, turn into animals, change our appearances...there's so much you can do even put a stopper in death" repeating a bit of what Severus Snape had said to him in his first class. It had a ring to it 'Even put a stopper in death' no wonder Severus had enjoyed saying it.

"I see" a said Edward very surprised.

"Everyone must have assumed you knew," said Harry "I would have loved to show you some but I better not try my luck."

"That's fine there's always another time" said Edward.

"True" grinned Harry eating another chocolate moaning at the taste, he didn't get chocolate often when he did it was very nice. Wizarding chocolate was nothing on Muggle chocolate.

Edward thanked whatever god that was watching over him that he was a vampire and knew how to control his emotions. He felt a pull to kiss his mate senseless, he was gorgeous and the sounds he was making were making his resistance falter.

"I've got it!" smirked Severus coming from down the basement.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"Luna, I'm going to be able to fix her!" said Severus looking like he had just won the Wizalotto.

"That's brilliant!" grinned Harry his eyes would have put the sun to shame.

Speaking of the devil, Luna and Alice came in at that very moment. Luna looked a little peaked, Alice quickly told them what had happened.

"Do not ever think about doing such a thing! Luna Potter or I will make sure you live to regret it! You see what you're supposed to change!" snapped Harry. Grabbing her into a hug and shaking his head.

"Severus had good news for you" grinned Harry remembering his recent conversation with Severus.

"I finished the potion" smirked Severus sounding smugger than Harry had ever heard him. Harry would have laughed at how smug he sounded but he deserved to sound smug he had created a brand new potion that would help a lot of people.

'The potion for me?' thought Luna wide eyed, her eyes and voice held so much hope it was heart breaking.

"Yes for you" grinned Harry.

"Can you speak to Luna?" asked Edward he had always wondered if they could.

"Yes, we all can we used a Telepathic linking potion" said Harry.

Edward just nodded.

"When can Luna get it?" asked Harry answering the question on Luna's mind.

"As soon as it cools down," smirked Severus "Now excuse me I need to take a shower."

"I best get back to school then I'll explain Luna got a little too worried about her brother and I brought her home" said Alice.

"Thank you" said Harry softly, Alice grinned happily having no problem about bringing Luna home. Waving goodbye to Luna, Harry and singing goodbye to Edward warning him not to have too much fun she left.

"Luna come here" said Harry; he couldn't get up again to hug her so asked her to come to him instead.

"Oh Luna," said Harry hugging her close again "I don't blame you for not seeing it you know, you cannot see everything, even if you did it would have changed nothing we don't know what happened to me." explained Harry.

'Thank you' thought Luna softly.

"You know I now understand why my family finds it so annoying" grinned Edward, Harry's heart thudded twice as quick at Edward's smile. He had never noticed it before but that grin was gorgeous was he attracted to a boy? How would his family take that? Harry wondered.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward worried.

"I'm fine!" squeaked Harry he didn't like the thought of Edward knowing how he felt before he could come to terms with it himself. Attracted to a male, a gorgeous male and a vampire to boot.

"Ok then," frowned Edward, he had never heard Harry nervous before.

'I'm so nervous Harry' said Luna to Harry through the mind link.

"Don't be nervous Luna, you know how good Severus is with his potions" said Harry softly.

'It's not that what if it doesn't work? I don't think I can handle that' she sighed. She so wanted to be heard again, she couldn't live her life without her voice. She hated relying on Draco or Harry to ask her questions, and she hated writing everything down to ask the teachers it was so annoying.

"Severus wouldn't have told you unless he was sure it would work, if it doesn't work Severus will continue trying" said Harry comfortingly.

"Plus you don't need to worry you can communicate with the people that matters most to you. There are many other people out there who would die for a gift like that - to be able to speak to their loved ones" Edward honestly.

Luna smiled at them in thanks, now the time seemed to slow down for everyone as they waited on the potion cooling. Only Severus and Edward were better at hiding it because they were older and used to hiding behind masks.

----------0 Two Hours Later 0------------

"Right it's finally cool enough, now lie down its going to hurt a lot I will give you a potion to help you as soon as I can but not just now because it might interfere" said Severus honestly.

"That's ok" said Luna her stomach was churning.

Luna downed the potion and the pain started almost immediately, she shoved her face into a pillow and tried to ride out the pain. Severus and Harry both tried and failed to make her feel better. So basically they were sitting there feeling useless as the pain coursed through her. She couldn't even scream in pain it must have been maddening for her.

"She's falling unconscious" said Edward softly as Luna's movements ceased to nothingness.

"At least she won't be feeling the pain, hopefully when she wakes up she will be able to talk" said Severus.

"Hopefully" said Harry, he knew this would destroy Luna a little more if the potion didn't work.

* * *

There we go! another chapter for ya all to enjoy! so will Edward give in and court Harry? will his family be happy for him? what caused his shift in magic? R&R please


	16. Chapter 16

Darkest Night

Sorry I've not updated in such a long time I've been unable to find the time to type without my own computer it's rather difficult. Any way's here is the next chapter it may not be as long as the others but please don't say it's not I'm doing the best I can here.

Warning – Cliff hanger at the bottom :-P

Bye for now

Chapter 16

"YESSSS!!!" shouted a gleeful Alice bouncing up and down.

"What the hell?" frowned Severus unsure of what to make of this new girl. He didn't shout at her because he wasn't her teacher nor her father, it wasn't his place which was probably why he loved not being a teacher now.

"She's going to be fine!!" squealed Alice jumping up and down on the spot like a four year old given a bag of sugar.

"What did you see Alice?" asked Edward softly.

"She's going to wake up and be able to speak!" grinned Alice wickedly. "You're just fantastic!" she said to Severus, he had a rare gift to be able to do things like that. Potions was indeed a dying art no one realised just how badly.

"She has the sweetest voice!" said Alice in a cooing voice.

Hadrian laughed amused his sister was going to be alright, he dreaded the time when those two would go off and plan things. Shopping and telling each other things about their families – probably his. No it was dreadful to think on what was going to happen. Hadrian had never felt so care free his only worry was about his sisters shopping habits. His life was just beginning and Hadrian thanked whatever god was finally looking over him.

"She should wake up in...Exactly two minutes" smirked Alice she loved her gift of foresight.

"I shall leave you two it if something goes wrong let me know otherwise I'm going to send these to St. Mungo's" said Severus.

"Are they buying them?" asked Hadrian.

"Indeed" smirked Severus leaving the room he still didn't feel comfortable mingling with children especially Harry's age.

"I'm guessing potions are very rare in your world?" asked Alice.

"No, not potions just decent potion masters" said Hadrian "There's only around 40 good Potions Masters in Britain"

"I'm guessing that's not a lot" said Alice frowning.

"It's not St. Mungo's has almost seven hundred patients especially after the war" said Hadrian.

Edward frowned 'War? What war?'

Suddenly Luna groaned it was the first sound he had heard from her in such a long time. The last he had heard her voice was a pain filled scream telling him not to tell that he would be killed anyway. When they had done that to Luna he had been angry enough to have magic spinning around the room and apparating himself and Luna to safety. His biggest regret was that he hadn't been able to do it before Luna lost her voice.

"Did it work? IT WORKED! OH HARRY IT WORKED!!!" squealed Eclipse feeling like her life had finally taken a turn for the best.

"I'm so happy for you Eclipse" grinned Hadrian happily. Hugging his sister wondering where Draco was.

"Where's Drake?" asked Eclipse great minds think alike.

"He will be home in five minutes" said Alice.

"Ah Eclipse! Give me a hug!" grinned Sirius, Severus had told them about Alice's vision. They had been spending time together themselves and trying to learn how to be a family. Sirius wanted to be a father to Remus' child, which was easier than he thought.

"I can talk Siri!" grinned Luna jumping up and down, Edward, Hadrian and Alice watched from the side of the room grinning. It was nice to see Luna so ecstatic over it. Harry hadn't seen her so hyper in a long time and for Edward and Alice...it was the first time.

"I hear you sweetheart!" grinned Sirius softly. If he had hated Severus before he couldn't now. Eclipse was slowly becoming like a daughter to him, just like Drake.

"I'm glad LuLo" smiled Remus; it was his own nickname for her, two words from her first and last name Luna Lovegood – LuLo.

"How are we going to explain this?" asked Remus, as Teddy cooed in his arms a teething toy in his mouth.

"Carlisle will tell them he did an operation and make sure there's a file there too" said Alice grinning.

"You can't do that to him, we need to ask him first he might say no" said Hadrian softly.

"He will agree" grinned Alice.

"Still we have to ask" said Harry.

"I'll ask" said Edward rolling his eyes, flipping his mobile phone open, he speed dialled number 1 Carlisle's mobile phone.

After a very short conversation, Edward grinned and hung up saying "He'll do it". Edward knew better than to fight with Alice anymore obviously these newcomers didn't...yet that would change soon.

"What about the scars?" asked Alice, her beautiful face twisted into a frown.

"Plastic surgery?" suggested Hadrian.

"Good enough and no one needs to know anymore" Sirius.

"It will work" grinned Alice suddenly.

"So how long will she need to stay off not to arouse suspicion?" asked Hadrian.

"A month at the most" said Alice softly.

"Oh no!" groaned Eclipse she hated being bored more than anything.

"Don't worry you will have plenty of company" grinned Hadrian.

Suddenly Eclipse went into a trance; the others had already seen this happening hundreds of times before. So they all knew what was happening, Alice watched wondering if that's what she looked like when she went into a trance. If so it was no wonder they panicked, Eclipse went limp like a robot told to stand down and her eyes and face was filled with panic.

Only with Eclipse – Edward couldn't see or hear the memory.

All they could do was ride it out until she was aware once more.

"She will be fine, don't cancel your lunch reservations" said Alice softly.

"Just go!" said Harry "She will be fine, if we need you I will call"

It took five minutes before she was fully recovered enough to shake off the feelings the vision brought.

"Dumbledore....Dumbledore survived....how" mumbled Eclipse her eyes open displaying only showing shock and confusion. Remembering the night he died, the entire school razing their wands in respect for the man who had died defending the school and his children.

What surprised Eclipse, Edward and Alice was when they looked in Harry's eyes all they saw was Shock, Anger, pure and unadulterated hate shining through those beautiful green orbs.


	17. Chapter 17

Darkest Night

Chapter 17

"Calm down Harry!" said Luna alarmed by the heat and power radiating of Harry.

"That…bastard" snarled Harry grinding his teeth, even the Vampires winced at the sound.

"What's wrong? What did Dumbledore do?" asked Luna pale, for Harry to hate him so much he must have done something very unforgivable.

Harry seemed to far gone in anger to even hear Luna, It was like Dumbledore was actually in the room. That was the only thing that could provoke that much hate in him surely.

"Harry please! If you let yourself get angry you will end up weak again!" said Luna nearly crying. Instead of it being a joyous occasion that she could talk, she was having to convince Harry that using his magic would be disastrous.

Nothing worked even Edward and Alice tried talking to him.

"SEVERUS!" yelled Luna.

"We need to get everyone out of here" said Alice looking worried, as visions hit her all with different outcomes. Most of them were not pretty, most ended up with the house demolished.

"What is the matter?" asked Severus coming into the room wand at the ready, old habits die hard.

"Harry's in a magic rage, help him get out of it before he hurts himself" said Luna panicking. She was usually only the one to help him with problems like that.

"What's been said?" asked Severus firing calming spells at Harry.

"I just said…Dumbledore was back that's all! That he survived the looks on his face…Severus what did Dumbledore do?" mumbled Luna, her voice barely audible as she began thinking that this was her fault.

Severus paled drastically, Luna knew they had kept something from her, it must have been something really bad. Biting her lip she looked away hoping Severus could get Harry out of his magic induced rage.

"MR POTTER! IF YOU DO NOT STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" snarled Severus.

It worked, Harry came out breathing heavily looking a little bewildered suddenly everything fell back down. All the furniture that had raised up, television, all electronics. Edward and Alice noticed the cracks in everything even the ceiling but it was gone, brink and you would have missed it. Edward and Alice smirked they were beginning to really like the prospect of magic.

"I'm sorry sir" said Harry ashamed of himself. He knew he should be ashamed, if his magic had won the battle the house wouldn't have been left standing.

"No harm done this time, just watch what you're doing" said soothed Severus, putting a calming potion down his throat just in case.

"Now tell me….why has everyone had such a reverse reaction to Dumbledore? After everything he did?" asked Luna calmly bracing herself bodily for the blows she was sure were coming.

"It's better if you don't know" said Harry his green haunted eyes latching on Luna's in sadness.

"Who is Dumbledore?" asked Edward softly trying to take away some of the sudden tension in the room. Severus didn't look like he was going to say anything, just stood there staring outside from the window. His arms crossed over his chest a brooding angry look on his face.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Severus.

"Harry thinks…thought of him as a grandfather" Luna added.

The place remained very silent five unmoving people sitting around the now perfect living room. Only the breathing and ticking of the clock reminded them that the time was passing them by.

"What happened Harry?" demanded Luna her face turning red as both wizards ignored her question.

Tick tock was her answer.

"Anyone going to tell me?" demanded Luna.

"Dumbledore……Let the Death Eaters that kidnapped us into the building" Harry finally admitted.

"What?! No way Dumbledore couldn't possibly have!" shouted Luna wide eyed, her beautiful blue eyes filling with betrayal. She knew Harry wouldn't have made up such a thing if it wasn't true.

"I'm so sorry Luna…he kept thinking I would survive the killing curse and miraculously kill Voldemort at the same time. If I didn't survive Dumbledore didn't really care." said Harry bitterly.

"But why? To what end? He has nothing to gain with you dead!" said Luna off the couch and hands on her hips. It reminded him of Molly Weasley without the ginger hair if he was completely honest with himself.

"Nothing except my entire fortune" sighed Harry sadly.

"WHAT?! But Dumbledore has his own fortune" argued Luna.

"That fortune is long gone, Dumbledore is a hundred and fifty years old all the clothes he buys, the Order to pay and everything else running an organization is much more expensive than he gets for being head of wizengamont and Headmaster of Hogwarts and it isn't all his…there is another Dumbledore remember. Alberforth Dumbledore." said Harry.

"That's not really proof just speculation" sighed Luna.

"No but the bank statement I got with twenty million galleons of my money used over the basis of 15 years" said Harry.

"He was your Magical guardian?" asked Luna slumping back down on the couch.

"No he wasn't Sirius was but Dumbledore did use all the money, I got the majority of it back thanks to the goblins but it doesn't erase the fact that Dumbledore desperately needed it" said Harry.

"Hence why he let us be kidnapped…because you knew Dumbledore had taken the money and he didn't want to pay it back. You kill Voldemort, die yourself and he gets a fortune and gets away Scot's free" summarised Luna.

"Unfortunately yes," said Harry "Of course I once again put spanners in his works".

"Something you are very good at Potter, I asked Dumbledore if I was to rescue you…the answer I got was very surprising. I was to sit back and do nothing and do what I must to keep my cover intact" sneered Severus.

"Of course Severus couldn't let that happen, he had sworn to protect me at all costs that night I was named 'Boy Who Lived' the night my mother and father died" said Harry adding his own bit in.

"Then there was Draco desperate to save them too, I had to hold him back the majority of the time otherwise he would have been dead before he could protest" said Severus thinking back.

"You should have seen Dumbledore's face when we got back" grinned Harry remembering it.

"It wasn't until a week later that Harry and I found out, of course I didn't know Harry knew at the time. He was listening in on our conversation, where Dumbledore admitted that he had let the Death Eaters passed, that it had been a test just to see how Harry could do" hissed Severus "I could tell he was holding something back obviously it became apparent Harry did too".

"That weekend I snuck out and made sure I became my own guardian I had always been anyway" said Harry.

"The rest you know, Mr. Potter came down to my rooms and told me under no certain terms was I to tell you what had happened. I could see where he was coming from, you absolutely adored Dumbledore - no doubt thanks to your father after all he was an Order member" said Severus.

"Draco, Remus and Sirius were given the same orders" said Harry.

"You didn't have to protect me like that! I'm a big girl" snapped Luna, she felt sick all this time she had been admiring him and loving and he was the reason she had been mute. The reason she had been tortured, and suffered for months on end reoccurring nightmares.

"Jesus" mumbled Edward looking disgusted.

"So what are we going to do about him?" asked Edward.

"What we?" asked Harry "We will deal with him on our own."

"No you wont, we are in this together now" said Edward adamantly, there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let his mate out of his sight. Not to chance down a crazy wizard who obviously wanted him dead.

"We need all the help we can get, no doubt he will come here" said Severus. They all knew what Dumbledore will be coming to do - Kill Harry.

Biting his lip he gave in quicker than he should have at least he could and would keep Luna out of this. Alice could keep her occupied and away from it all, he saw her nod from the corner of her eye.

"Fine" said Harry.

"What first?" asked Edward.

"Keep an eye on the airport any plane coming in from the UK" said Harry "Thankfully the airport is a small one and its not very often Alice just keep an eye on the boards, then I'll make sure someone is always near the airport better safe than sorry. Until he comes there's nothing we can do. I wont go chasing him on his territory it could be rigged" said Harry.

"I need to tell the others" said Severus angrily at the thought of Dumbledore being there not at his students. Thankfully they knew the difference now so they didn't tiptoe around him as much "Excuse me".

"Good idea" said Alice.

"I can't believe how good potions are! I mean you can speak now what other miracles can you perform?" said Edward in awe previous conversation forgotten as they sat and spoke about the wonders of magic.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that? good enough reason for Harry to hate dumbledore so much? good enough reason for Dumbledore to want harry dead? will dumbledore die ? will Harry? or will it be both and Edward unable to save his mate? will Draco Luna and Harry become vampires? or just Harry and have harry watch them die? or just Luna and Harry? R&R plz take care x


	18. Chapter 18

Darkest Night

I'm sorry I keep alternating between calling them Hadrian/Harry Drake/Draco and Eclipse/ Luna. It's just instinct to call them their names but I'm just hoping I can stop it lol but hey names a name.

I hope you are enjoying the story so I'm going to get on with it so enjoy and take care everyone.

Chapter 18

"We best get going Drake" sighed Hadrian.

"Bye Eclipse!" shouted Drake, feeling rather odd going out without her he was so used to having her in-between him and Hadrian.

They got no answer she was probably sound asleep again, lucky Witch she was no school for a month. Drake decided against using his bike, he was feeling rather lazy so decided to drive with Harry to school today. A breaking yawn split his face in two, Edward, Alice, Eclipse, himself and Hadrian had sat for hours talking way into the night. Not even stopping when Sirius and Remus came in with little Teddy, or when Severus told them to go to sleep.

Edward and Alice had gone home at about four o'clock in the morning no doubt they went home and shared everything with the rest of the Cullen family. As close knitted as they were, the trio knew they kept no secrets from one another. That was another thing that made Drake curious about them to no end, he knew about vampires and they usually only cared about themselves and their mate. This family cared about each other as if they were a real family he had never encountered a vampire clan like that. So Drake wanted to learn as much as he could about them, all his ideas and views were being washed away. This had started a long time ago, his views on the Dark side, Voldemort, his father…family everything really.

"They are already waiting on us" sighed Drake rolling his eyes. The Volvo was parked next to where they usually parked at the very end of the parking lot.

"How's Luna?" asked Alice loud enough for others to overhear.

Hadrian smirked so she wanted to start already "Hasn't your dad spoken to you yet? He's already fixed Luna's vocal cords, we will have to wait until the area isn't so swollen".

"We haven't had a chance to speak to him, he came in when we were asleep and was gone before we woke up" lied Alice sadly.

"I know the feeling" said Hadrian.

"So how is she?" asked Alice, grinning with glee the gossip had already begun.

"She's better getting to sleep the lucky Witch she is" moaned Drake, he was exhausted he wanted nothing more than to go back to his nice warm bed and sleep.

Alice giggled at Drake which made him scowl all the more.

"It's weird not having Eclipse with us though" admitted Hadrian feeling uneasy and as if a piece of him was missing.

"I know" said Drake. He had been thinking that himself.

"Let's go" said Hadrian class was about to start.

You wouldn't have noticed how uneasy they were if you weren't looking for it but both Hadrian and Drake were very tense. Added to the fact that Luna wasn't there and they couldn't protect her. However, they had a very competent Severus with her who they knew would protect her with his life. They kept an eye on every corner tense and angry the Cullen's shared appreciative looks with each other. How bad must this man be to actually cause these teens to be so weary.

So along with Drake and Hadrian being on the guard it caused the Cullen's to fear the worst and stand on their guard too.

Worst thing was Alice couldn't see anything in anyone's future.

Bella was always around them, trying to get them to back off but Hadrian just laughed in her face.

'SLAP' a red hand print landed on Hadrian's face.

"Keep away from him!" snarled Bella.

"You think yourself lucky you are a woman you stupid bitch or you would be in sever pain right now" snarled Hadrian his face going red in suppressed anger.

"CALM DOWN!" shouted Drake hoping he wasn't going to have to use magic to calm him down.

"She isn't worth the bother" said Drake speaking again calming the irate teenager down.

"She should think herself lucky" hissed Hadrian banging his head against the lockers.

"I know, Rain just calm down I know what you could do to her, as funny as it would be to see you would regret it after" said Drake speaking with resonance.

Hadrian breathed heavily calming himself down.

"Piss off" hissed Drake at Bella who was standing there smugly. She was so sure of herself, she was the chief of polices daughter she wouldn't do any wrong. It was just a shame she couldn't have gotten him to hit her and end up in prison.

"What not going to hit me back?" smirked Bella viciously.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" laughed Hadrian suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella confused at Hadrian's sudden amusement.

"You're fathers a policeman and you are the brilliant daughter that can do no wrong" smirked Hadrian "Do you really think I'm stupid?!"

"Give it up Swan he is smarter than you ever will be" sneered Drake.

"Come on Harry" said Drake grabbing his shoulders as he led him away.

"You're nothing but a gay slut that no one loves" sneered Bella, knowing this would get a result.

It wasn't the gay slut that had Harry lunging for her throat but the part that had truly gotten to him. He had always feared that no one loved him and it was a fear yet to leave him no matter how big his wayward family got.

Drake grunted as he tried to keep the angered teenager back, suddenly Edward was there taking over Hadrian. Grabbing him he effortlessly took Hadrian out of the school building and let him calm down. He didn't say anything just watched the angry teen pace and let off magic that harmlessly sizzled into the air.

"Have you calmed down yet?" asked Edward smoothly no expression on his face.

"Yeah, sorry" grounded Hadrian he hated apologizing for things that weren't his voice.

"Don't apologize" said Edward.

"How the hell did you end up with someone as idiotic and brainless as her?" snapped Hadrian.

"She wasn't always like that" defended Edward angrily.

"I suppose not" sighed Hadrian suddenly drained.

"I best get to class" he said looking at his watch.

"Come on then" said Edward.

Edward took Hadrian to his class even opening the door for him.

"Who said chivalry was dead?" smirked Hadrian walking in and shutting the door.

Edward shook his head and made his way faster than normal to his own class making it just as the bell went.

As they were in their class Alice went into a vision what they had feared was right now asking for a Luna in the airport. Name wasn't very common, and they were telling him exactly where Luna was. Small place, everyone knows everyone and Dumbledore knew exactly who to ask.

"Get Hadrian. I'll get the others" said Alice sounding worried.

Edward was off out of the classroom, Alice pretended to have gotten a text message from his father about his mother being ill. He bought the lie and let her go, she went to get Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

A very alert Hadrian and Drake came out of the building looking worried, Hadrian was already on the phone roaring at someone to watch themselves and that they would be at the house in five minutes.

"What is going on?" hissed Rosalie.

"Dumbledore is after us, this has nothing to do with any of you do not put yourself in danger" said Harry adamantly.

"I don't think so" hissed Rosalie her stance reminded Hadrian of a cat ready to jump.

"What?" asked Drake confused.

"We are all in this together now" said Rosalie, she knew that Hadrian was Edward's mate, and Edward would have to get involved. If anything happened to Hadrian she risked loosing her brother to the Volturi again. She also liked the teen he was so mature and young much like they were. Unlike Bella he was trying to convince them that they had nothing to do with it. Unlike Bella Hadrian already knew about werewolves and vampires so they weren't in any danger because Hadrian knew.

Alice smiled, her sister liked Hadrian everything was going to be alright she was sure of it she didn't need to see anything to know.

"Come on Rain lets go!" hissed Drake pushing him towards the driving side of the car and getting in himself. The Cullen's were in their own car and speeding off, what surprised them was that Hadrian was keeping up with them. Only a few inches from their own car, they were at the Potter household before they knew it.

"What did you see?" asked Luna urgently.

"Dumbledore asking for you, why would he ask for you?" demanded Alice.

"I don't know," moaned Luna.

Just then she saw why, she also saw why Hadrian had been sick, Dumbledore had used Hadrian's magic to come back to life. Not just Hadrian's but others as well, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were dead, their bodies lying in St. Mungo's because of Dumbledore's handy work.

"Dumbledore used the soul and blood potion to come back" gasped Luna looking petrified.

"Not even Voldemort would have dared use that potion" whispered Severus looking pale.

"That's why he's after Luna, he knows I would leave it all to her he needs her dead before trying to claim what money he thinks there" said Hadrian.

"Can we still fight him?" asked Remus, they had given Teddy to Dobby to look after away from Forks. They had told him to take him back to Tonks with a letter if they all died.

"He's not human anymore" said Severus.

"He's a vampire?" asked Edward looking lost.

"He's a soul lost between worlds in his own body," said Severus.

"Dumbledore was no good at potions how did he make a complicated potion like that?" demanded Harry.

"I have no idea" said Severus looking sick.

"How do we defeat him Severus?" demanded Harry. He needed to know, Dumbledore wasn't getting away with giving him a potion that should have for all intents and purposes killed him and taken his soul and magic to keep Dumbledore alive and more powerful than ever.

"I do not know" admitted Severus.

"How bad is this?" asked Rosalie looking at the pale ashen faces of the family. They looked like they had all lost the fight before it had begun. As far as she was concerned if he wasn't human then she would kill him like you would a vampire. Rip him to pieces and burn them, she wasn't going to let her brothers mate be hurt.

"Why do we never have to stop watching our backs?" asked Hadrian falling into the concrete feeling numb and resigned to his fate.

"Listen to me!" hissed Rosalie getting down level with the teen.

"What?" asked Hadrian taken aback Rosalie was never over nice to him and she hardly spoke to him so this was a surprise.

"You defeated Voldemort, a man who was supposed to be an all powerful Dark Lord, and most of his Death Eaters, you brought peace to the world not an easy thing to do. You didn't know how to defeat Voldemort yet you did, Dumbledore is the same dig deep into yourself and find out do not let him win. It's time to end this one and for all and we will be behind you every step of the way do not give up hope until you are gone then you can feel sorry for yourselves" she shouted. Not just speaking to Hadrian but everyone there. Severus, Remus, Sirius, Hadrian, Drake and Luna who was huddled in-between Hadrian and Drake.

The pep talk seemed to bring the Wizards and one Witch to life, they seem renewed now those were Wizards and Witch's who wouldn't go down without a fight.

"We cannot kill him without dealing with his soul who knows how many people he gave that potion to before coming here" said Luna.

"You're right we have to think of something else, how long do we have?" asked Hadrian looking between Alice and Luna.

"Two hours max" said Alice and Luna together.

"Right everyone will go through books anything about souls we leave on the table, do you know Latin?" asked Hadrian looking at the Vampires.

"We do" said Carlisle coming out of his black sleek car Esme at his side.

"All of you? Because our spells are all mostly said in Latin" explained Severus.

"We do" said Rosalie.

"Then lets get started" said a determined Emmett.

"I'm proud of you" said Carlisle his hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie smiled at Carlisle, his approval meant the world to her for once she wasn't earning the disapproval of her family and she found she liked it.

"You are the best sister a boy could ask for and you too Alice" said Edward seriously hugging Rosalie and Alice as to not hurt her feelings and entered the house in search of the books. They had work to do and it wasn't going to do itself, thankfully vampires were quick and could read books in the time it took normal humans to read one page or chapter depending on how thick the volume was.

* * *

Oooo I was going to keep Dumbledore from coming for another month but nope, best start getting straight into it lol not had some action in a while so here we go! yay another chapter for you to all enjoy. This time - I managed to keep their names correct...i think throughout the entire chapter yipee! now they are all joined in a common goal - bring down Dumbledore. R&R please xXx take care


	19. Chapter 19

Darkest Night

Sorry I've taken so long to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter and many others that will come you're way.

Chapter 19

"I think I've found something" muttered Edward quicker than possible wizard's and Vampires surrounded him. All wanting to get a look at what he has found, Harry took the book from Edward it seemed he was taking the lead. Which shouldn't surprise them actually because he had been doing it since he was eleven years old. The only thing as he got older more people followed him and would continue to do so.

"What book is this?" asked Luna.

"It's from Grimmauld Place, the Black library" Harry told her softly.

"I didn't realize you took them" said Luna in surprise.

"Not only those, I've taken all books from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Merlin vaults" admitted Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Draco.

"Because we had already planned to leave why would you want to know about these books if we were going to live as Muggles?" replied Harry "I've not even looked at them either".

"Those books are exceeding rare Harry lost and forgotten information could be in them" said Draco.

"I know, if we survive this then you can read whatever you like" promised Harry.

Draco smirked and nodded, Harry was ignorant to just how much even one of those books were. Three of those books were worth half of his vaults - which wasn't as much as Harry because his father had squandered their money. He had divided his vaults with his mother before he left, she also had some money from the Black vaults but it wasn't much. Especially with his mothers lifestyle, she was used to the best of everything, Draco wouldn't be surprised if he was contacted by his mother for more money within the next couple of years.

"You know this might work…his soul is still on this plane inside his body" said Harry mumbling to himself.

"You must stay away when Harry says this spell or you will die as well" said Severus his hardest teacher glare turning onto the vampires. Especially Edward Cullen, Harry would never forgive himself if any of them got hurt.

"We don't have souls so the spell shouldn't affect us" said Edward looking confused.

"If you didn't have a soul you would be dust right now…don't you know anything?" hissed Severus. He was anxious about this fight and it was making him snaky and snippy the Wizards and Witches were used to it the Vampires however were not.

"There's no need for that!" said Carlisle laying a calming hand on Edward "We mustn't fight amongst ourselves"

"You might not like how he said it but its true, all living things must have souls or they turn to dust" said Harry "Severus calm down, I know you need to let of some steam but Carlisle is right…We cannot afford to fight ourselves…leave you're anger for Dumbledore"

Severus took a step back and sighed wearily he thought the war was over…apparently not.

"We always assumed we were soulless monsters who were damned regardless" said Carlisle or Edward and the Volturi had convinced him anyway.

"No that's just what you choose to believe" said Harry.

"Do we look for a back up spell or will this one work?" asked Draco.

"There's too much undecided I cannot see a final outcome" admitted Luna.

"I cannot see anything!" panicked Alice that had never happened to her before in her life.

"Calm down" said Luna softly.

"I still cannot believe he would kill Luna for the money! Why don't declare her dead then get the money?" snarled Harry angrily.

Everyone rose their eyebrows at the abrupt change of subject.

"He's tying up loose ends who knows what you might have told her" said Severus.

"That's exactly what someone in his mindset would do" nodded Harry.

"Question is do we look for a back up spell?" asked Sirius. Who had been very quiet up until now, choosing instead to stand afar and admire his godson. He truly was a leader, unfortunately he had been born one the prophecy had seen to that. It was either lead and survive or follow and die in his opinion. It hurt him inside to see his godson having to revert back to his training instincts after just learning to live and have fun.

"I think we should" said Remus chipping in, mostly he had just been doing the same as Sirius and tending to his son. His son it was so weird to think those thoughts he had never thought he would have children.

"Remus you are staying here and keeping Teddy away from the fight" said Harry finally noticing his adoptive uncle/godfather.

"I will have someone else look for him I'm not a coward" said Remus.

Severus had to bite his tongue at that statement, he had always thought Remus was a coward. He never stood up to his friends, even when they were bullying them, never had the guts to apologize until it was far too late. However, compared to Peter Pettigrew he supposed Remus wasn't all that bad.

"You're staying" said Severus abruptly surprising Sirius, Harry, Luna, Draco and himself.

"What?" asked Remus looking stunned.

"That boy needs his father he's already lost his mother and grandmother…if anything happens to you he would never forgive himself" said Severus.

There was no need to say who because they all knew who the 'he' was.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this" growled Remus angrily.

"I know Remy…I know" sighed Harry. "Let's get and find this back up plan".

Alice's eyes went blank, Jasper quickly held onto her just in case feeling every emotion the vision gave her. Edward seeing it from where he was standing, and she didn't need to say anything - Edward said it for them.

"Too late he's here" said Edward.

"Luna I need you…." he never got to finish what he wanted to say.

"Here Harry" said Luna holding up a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Put it on the door, Remus call us as soon as he leaves!" said Harry.

"Put silencing spells up for Remus Draco he's not used magic so Dumbledore won't find any trace of him here" said Harry.

Draco nodded and did as he was told.

"Now lets get going" said Harry gathering his wand, mobile phone and jacket before leaving, the others followed, getting into their cars and driving to the place the Cullen's loved playing baseball. Not far from the treaty lines, that held the peace between the shape shifters and vampires.

"Hide the cars" shouted Harry, the vampires heard him clear as day and they were hidden behind trees. Emmett's monster truck was probably the most difficult to hide, Harry had a tight grip on the piece of paper with the spell on it.

-0

"Forty Dollars and thirty cents" said the cab driver to the old man.

"Obliviate" muttered Dumbledore screwing his face up at the disgusting Muggle. Getting out of the car before the old man had a chance to recover, he walked up the pavement to the house he had been told belonged to Luna Lovegood. If she was hiding, Dumbledore smirked she wasn't doing a very good job at it. The name was not very popular in the wizarding world never mind the Muggle one.

The Taxi driver looked around very confused, why was he here? Looking around wearily before shaking it off…he must have fallen asleep. Driving to a pick up point for taxi's he waited on someone getting in or getting a call from dispatch.

* * *

Next Chapter - Show down! will Harry nearly die and have to be turned? or will it be done on Edward and Harry's terms? will dumbledore die? or escape? will Luna sacrifice herself for them? will Dumbledore have a heart attack when he see's harry alive and well? will any of the vampires die? R&R Plz


	20. Chapter 20

Darkest Night

I randomly used a different name so Dumbledore doesnt know Harry is alive or that Draco is with them ok? just to clear up any confusion as to why I used the name 'Jackie'

Chapter 20

Dumbledore was about to knock on the door when he noticed a note, frowning he opened the letter and found it was Luna's writing.

_Jackie _

_Going to the play fields for a while will be back soon. You can come along if you want only takes five minutes if you follow the beaten path further along the road. Call me. _

_Luna. _

"Well well well…you are making this too easy" smirked Dumbledore.

With that done he began walking to try and find this beaten path perhaps it was better this way - no one might see something they shouldn't.

-0

The stillness around the Witches, Wizards and Vampires was bad, they were obviously very tense about this entire thing. The vampires weren't so worried it was only one man how hard could it be? They just hoped none of them got hurt, it was a Wizard they were talking about obviously a very powerful one at that.

"Stay hidden I don't want this any harder than it has to be" said Harry "If we need help then you can get the wand out of Dumbledore's hand before he does any damage with it. Don't be fooled he can do wandless magic."

Edward nodded his head he was the fastest so he was going.

"He's coming" said Carlisle.

"Looking for me Dumbledore?" asked Luna walking out of the clearing very angry wand at the ready. Severus had to hold Draco and Harry back, with all the strength he had in him. Harry felt wind pass him and knew Edward had left he was back five seconds with a very familiar wand.

"Luna I've been searching for you everywhere are you alright? How did you regain you're voice?" asked Dumbledore as friendly as can be.

"No thanks to you" said Luna her voice sent chills down everyone's backs.

"What do you mean my dear girl?" asked Dumbledore sounding shocked.

"We mean she knows everything" smirked Harry coming out followed by Draco, Severus, Sirius and the vampire coven.

"I see you've been making new friends" said Dumbledore watching them all like a hawk. He went for his wand only to find it gone.

"Looking for this?" sneered Harry.

"You should be dead" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Yes that's the thing about me Dumbledore, I just wont die, no matter what happens" grinned Harry "I guess you're as pissed of as Voldemort was about that little fact huh"

"I will kill you" hissed Dumbledore angrily.

"How are you going to do that? You're way outnumbered no matter what happens now you're a dead man" said Harry.

Dumbledore apparated and grabbed a hold of Alice and used a spell Harry didn't know on her. It seemed to make her sluggish, unable to fight Dumbledore or get out of his grip. "IF you don't want her to die I suggest you do what I ask" he wasn't talking to Harry anymore but to Jasper and the other vampires.

"Calm down I'm sure we can work something out" said Carlisle trying to buy some time to work something out.

"Bring Potter to me now" said Dumbledore.

'Edward take me to him now. Trust me' thought Harry brining his shields down, Draco and Luna heard him also.

Edward had Harry in a tight grip and was already walking towards Dumbledore.

"No!" snarled Luna trying but failing when Jasper grabbed a hold of her. Carlisle and the others all looked confused, what on earth were they doing? Carlisle couldn't believe Edward was betraying his mate…even if it was for Alice. Carlisle's sharp eyes caught that Jasper was calming Luna down, and he was watching everything like a hawk. Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle all snarled they weren't used to feeling useless - unless they counted the Volturi situations.

Severus was holding Draco back yet again, Sirius was feeling despair he knew they wouldn't be able to fight the Vampires.

"Bastard let go of me" snarled Harry angrily fighting against the tight grasp Edward had of him. He knew there would be bruises there if he lived to see tomorrow.

"Snap his wand" instructed Dumbledore.

'Don't do that! My magic will react violently just throw it away' instructed Harry as he still fought against the vampires grip.

Dumbledore was stupid if he thought he had control over everyone there.

Harry began building up his magic, thankfully he hadn't been using it so his reserves should be in full using mode. He just hoped he didn't go into a coma while his magic rebuilt itself, he didn't want to miss school … Draco would die if he had to go by himself.

"You were to snap it not throw it away" said Dumbledore his eyes like blue crystals.

"What does it matter? He cant use it" said Edward playing confused.

"Say goodbye to everyone Harry Potter" hissed Dumbledore.

"You sound like Voldemort, so sure I'm going to die" taunted Harry.

Snarling in anger, he tried to reign his magic in he needed it to kill Harry with, he never even felt Edward grabbing Alice.

'GET ALICE NOW!' yelled Harry in his mind to Edward.

Dumbledore never saw the spell coming.

He however heard the yell and paled dramatically…no one had ever used that spell in centuries he had been sure it was lost.

'**EXURO ANIMUS ABYSSUS'**

"Rip him up and burn the pieces" said Harry falling to the floor. "Severus help Alice"

"Finit incantantum" said Severus. With that Alice was jumping from the floor relief flooding her features. Now she knew some of what Alec from the Volturi's gift was like and what the other vampires felt before they died.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward softly.

"What did we miss?" asked Sirius.

"Edward can read minds…I'm guessing Harry did the impossible again and managed to defeat and trick the greatest wizards of our age" sighed Severus.

"It was all for show?" asked Rosalie not sure how to feel, she thought for sure it had been.

"Now that makes sense" sighed Carlisle.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie finished ripping up Dumbledore, Edward made a massive hole in the earth and they chucked the remains in. Sirius and Severus both said the spell to cast fire. It was a magical one and only burnt its target which was Dumbledore's body. It wasn't long before the body was ashes magical fires work ten times faster than normal fires. Which was why it was so deadly, the other vampires backed away until it was out. Esme replaced the earth and made sure nothing was out of place. They were very good at cleaning up their messes, after doing it for decades.

"Our house is nearer we have plenty of rooms you can use" said Esme. "I can whip something up for you to eat".

"Sounds good" said Sirius looking dead on his feet. It had been a stressful day, and the past fifteen minutes (he couldn't believe it had been just fifteen minutes) he had been beyond scared. His whole body had been shaking in fear for his godsons life.

"I'll call Remus you help Luna" said Severus. Luna looked dead on her feet, confronting Dumbledore had taken a lot out of her. Also wrestling with a vampire - even if it was for show was exhausting.

"I'll help her" said Draco quickly helping his sister to her feet.

That's how they all ended up in the Cullen's house, Esme began cooking. Edward who had carried Harry all the way from the field put him on his bed and found a cover (still in its packet) and covered Harry with it and stuffing a pillow under his head.

"How is he?" asked Esme, Sirius and Severus together.

"He's alright" said Edward "Just sleeping he's exhausted himself"

Luna was already falling asleep on Esme's couch, Draco ate some of Esme's delicious home made soup before falling asleep himself curled around Luna. As did Severus, Sirius and Remus Who had come over with Teddy, who Rosalie had taken a shining too and not put him down since. Although she had gotten the fright of her life when he morphed himself into some of her features. Esme's face nearly split in two when they all said how lovely her cooking was and maybe they should just stay here. Of course Severus had to sneer at that comment.

"We don't have bed's can you make some?" asked Carlisle unsure.

"Sure just tell me where" said Remus.

"They can have our room" said Alice sitting with Jasper. She had the fright of her life earlier and she just wanted Jasper's cuddles and nothing else. She didn't want to be alone tonight so no room for her.

"I'll show you" said Esme.

The beds were made and the teens were taken up, Sirius and Remus had taken Esme and Carlisle's room and Severus was adamant about not sleeping.

The Cullen's were very surprised when Severus lasted the night without sleeping not even a wink. Then again they didn't see him drinking pepper up potion, what they did see was him writing and writing in a bound journal. Which was actually his potions journal, all his ideas for new potions and every ingredient he needed.

The Cullen's spent the night with their significant other in the living room or kitchen. No one left the house that night, the scare had gotten to them all it was a lot of information to process. Jasper and Alice hadn't let each other out of their sight all night, Rosalie and Emmett were cooing over a sleeping Teddy at the other end of the living room. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen just talking quietly with one another. Edward was in his room watching Harry sleep, which he did all night. People would have thought he was a statue if they had walked by. Severus sat in the middle of the living room, obviously writing in his book what he was doing now … would be anybody's guess.

* * *

What did you think of the way Dumbledore died? was it fitting? was that the end of him? or has Dumbledore got more tricks up his sleeve than Voldemort had horouxes? will Edward go away before harry wakes up? or will have wake up to a vampire watching him and freak out? R&R please take care x


	21. Chapter 21

Darkest Night

Chapter 21

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast wafting up the stairs, and Edward Cullen sitting on a seat next to his bed. Harry had a feeling that if Vampires could blush Edward would be at being caught. Instead of being afraid or weary at the fact a vampire was watching him like a hawk he felt giddy.

"You are awake good!" smiled Edward obviously relieved.

"Yeah how long have I been asleep?" asked Harry rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up feeling relieved and a helluva lot more relaxed than he had felt since Luna told him Dumbledore was alive.

"Just since yesterday afternoon, everyone's already up having breakfast" said Edward softly.

"Oh smells lovely" grinned Harry.

"There's a bathroom through there if you want you can use my clothes" said Edward pointing to the bathroom and his closet. Half of the things still actually had their price tag on them. Alice bought for him all the time when she went shopping, so it was no surprise really.

"That would be great thanks" smiled Harry happily; a bath sounded just fantastic right now.

"Alice went out and bought new toiletries for you and you're family" grinned Edward wryly.

Harry just laughed Alice was great and seemed to think of everything - just like Luna.

"Where are they?" asked Harry softly.

"Already in there waiting for you," said Edward "I'll be downstairs with the others."

"Thank you Edward" smiled Harry kindly.

Edward just nodded, apart from his family no one really thanked them, and even going out with Bella hadn't made him used to people thanking him. Not that Bella thanked him a lot, sure she thanked them for the gifts at her birthday after protesting and saying she didn't want it made a big deal off.

Harry did indeed enjoy the bath; it was bigger than most baths but not the biggest he had been in. Not by far, as he thought about the Prefects bathroom in Hogwarts. However, it might be the most beautiful bath he had seen. It was just a shame it didn't get used very often.

His stomach growling pulled him out of the bath and got dressed in a white t-shirt and dark green shirt with a pair of jeans all from Edward's wardrobe. He wore clothes Edward had worn he didn't want to use his new things.

"Wow Harry that shirt suits you, we must buy some for you" grinned Draco taking in his best friend's new attire.

"It does look good" nodded Harry in agreement.

He didn't notice how quite Edward had been, seeing his mate in his clothes looking hotter than ever had nearly made him loose control and try and claim him there and then.

"Hey Eclipse how are you this morning?" grinned Harry brining his sister in for a hug.

"I'm fine" smiled Luna finally they were going to be left alone.

"Good" grinned Harry happily.

"I'm glad you're back" smirked Rosalie, she saw the carefree people she had come to know. Remembering how tense they had been for the past week or so, she was glad they were back. The cheeky smiley Harry she had known before was back and she liked him.

"Yeah, yeah I am" smiled Harry knowing exactly what Rosalie was talking about.

"What did you tell the school?" asked Harry suddenly.

"That you and Draco had been worried about Luna and had gone home to see her, I told her we did as well" said Alice.

"They accepted that?" asked Harry surprised; it really was different from Hogwarts. Only time you could get off school was if you were sick. Then again you couldn't go home to get away from the teachers at Hogwarts.

"When Carlisle spoke to them they couldn't say anything" smirked Rosalie.

"So are you going to school today?" asked Esme kindly, she couldn't demand they go to school like she could with her children.

"Yes they are" said Remus before Harry could get a word out.

Frowning Harry looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow "If you want to remain here you have to attend and get good grades" reminded Remus softly.

Did Harry mention that he hated how level headed Remus was? Well he did at times like this because he couldn't disagree. If they wanted jobs or a life in this world they would have to remain at school.

"Why do we need to? I have enough money in my vault to last a life time" said Draco hastily.

"Because you will be bored out of your head when Luna and Harry get jobs and you are stuck doing nothing" said Severus from where he was sitting eating breakfast.

"I suppose" sighed Draco.

"What have you been working on now Sev?" asked Harry softly upon seeing the journal out on the table.

"You know I do not share until I think I have it successfully completed" said Severus.

Harry just laughed some things would never change - and Severus was one of them.

"What about their books?" said Alice suddenly out of the blue.

"It won't take long to go and get them" smirked Harry leaving the house and summoning them.

He walked in five seconds later with three backpacks in his hands.

The Wizards and Witch just rolled their eyes and the Cullen's were impressed with the display of magic. They didn't think they could ever get used to it, they knew he hadn't apparated he had summoned them. They had heard the bags swooshing though the air before Harry grabbed them.

They had to use two cars today, the rest were left in the bushes, Esme, Sirius and Remus promised to get the other cars. Rosalie and Edward had run to get their cars it wasn't long before everyone was piling into them. Draco, Rosalie, Emmett and Luna went into Rosalie's convertible. Harry, Edward, Jasper and Alice went in the Volvo and the race to get to Forks was on. Harry magically stalled Rosalie's car but Luna just got him back, they got to Forks High together both seer's just giggled happily.

As Edward got out of his car, Bella came out of a beaten up Rabbit an old fashioned car Rosalie would have loved if it hadn't been for the fact it belonged to a mutt. Usually Edward would have gotten angry and upset but he didn't. He just stared at them and shrugged his shoulders before going into school with the others.

"I'll see you later Bella" said Jacob. Who had not been in touch with Bella since he had caused her break up with the blood sucker. Now he had an even bigger reason to hate them, now that he was a werewolf. Bella knew and was alright with it, Jacob was happy but not completely. He knew Bella wasn't his imprinted and wondered if he would ever find them. Sam was lucky he had found his imprinted and he knew it was a deep love they shared unlike his lust for Bella.

"Bye Jake" grinned Bella, if this didn't get her Edward back out of spite - to spite Jake then she wasn't sure what would work.

The Rabbit made its way back to the reservation.

"Hey Jessica" grinned Bella happily.

"Hi Bella" said Jessica tensely.

"I'm sorry about last week I was just upset I thought it would help Edward get back together with me" said Bella sadly.

"Oh, well its ok" grinned Jessica glad she wasn't stupid or insane.

"So did I miss anything?" she asked, Bella hadn't called Jessica for that entire week she was off. She had thought hard on what had happened, and summarised that a vampire the Cullen's must know probably did it to her. Made her unable to say the truth - she didn't like it but there wasn't much she could do about it. Apart from making Edward's life a living hell.

"Loony has had her vocal cords healed by Dr Cullen, and then the other Potty fainted for some reason and missed four days of school. Loony's getting plastic surgery to fix her scars too she will be back in about two three weeks" said Jessica getting into full gossip mode.

"Really?" asked Bella surprised, she wasn't happy that Carlisle was helping the girl, couldn't he have just lost control? If only, she though she knew Carlisle was the strongest out of the lot of them.

"Yeah and they all left school suddenly yesterday something happened but we aren't sure what" said Jessica wide eyed, she would love to get her hands on what had happened.

"Cool" said Bella. Perhaps Loony had died in her sleep or one of the Cullen's had lost control over themselves. If that were true though the idiots wouldn't have come to school with the Cullen's. The Blonde idiot had been allowed in Rosalie's convertible! She had never been allowed in it. It just wasn't fair how she was discarded when new people come into town.

"Are you ok? Why where you off?" asked Jessica looking eager for new information to spread around the school.

"I had the flu" lied Bella; she had also lied to her father about that for the past nine days the two weekends she had pretended to be ill too.

"Oh" said Jessica disappointed.

"Oh my god is that boy wearing Edward's clothes?" gasped Jessica rounding on Harry Potter. She knew everything about everyone, even the bloody clothes she wore she had nothing else to do. She never did her homework until the very last second and it was never brilliant. She was a very average student but if she applied herself instead of gossiping about other people she might get somewhere.

"That is his top!" gasped Bella wide eyed, which meant the boy had stayed over. What on earth had he been doing at the Cullen's last night? No wonder he had come in the Cullen's car. Had they told them? Bella wondered if she could manage to tell just one of them…she could give it a try. Today if she can get him alone.

* * *

Will I Have Bella Going To Drastic Mesures To Get Edward Back? Will She Try and Kill Harry? or Is that over the top? or will she just wear down his self esteem? then try something? R&R please


	22. Chapter 22

Darkest Night

Chapter 22

"How are you feeling?" asked Rosalie sitting next to him she was the only one in his class, Emmett had decided to bunk off, Rosalie hadn't been happy but unfortunately when Emmett's mind was made up - it was made up.

"Where's Emmett?" frowned Harry, he knew Rosalie always sat next to Emmett when they had the same class. He was pretty sure this was one of them, after al he had been here a while now to know who was in which classes.

"He's decided not to come to this class" whispered Rosalie quietly she didn't want the teacher to hear after all. Rosalie wouldn't hear the end of it if she got Emmett into detention.

Literary wouldn't hear the end of it - she was immortal after all.

Harry laughed softly, ignoring the glare Bella Swan sent her way.

"When do you think she's going to get over herself?" sighed Harry agitated.

"Don't worry Harry she's just sore because she lost Edward…and worse Edward doesn't even care now that he has you" said Rosalie loud enough for Bella to actually hear.

Bella paled before turning a cherry tomato red colour, she refused to believe what Rosalie said. She was in denial - Edward had refused to be intimate with her and she had found it in someone else…was it really that bad a thing? She didn't think so.

To say when she found out Jacob was a werewolf she was shocked, was like saying snow was gray all the time. She began wondering if anything was as simple as it looked. If there were vampires and werewolves out there…was anything made up? Was there Trolls? Giants? Goblins? Fairy's out there? In a secluded world.

She knew without Edward or Jacob she wouldn't get to see this world beyond her own. She wasn't sure if there was but if Vampires and Werewolves were surely other fairy tales were true. Without Harry, Edward would propose to her again she was so sure of it. Somewhere in her deluded mind she actually believed what she was saying.

It wasn't Jacob she wanted though; Jacob couldn't change her into someone beautiful, gorgeous, and powerful and feared above everything else. She would be better looking than Rosalie, better looking than any of them. When she's beautiful, powerful and has gifts of her own she would be able to convince Edward to do whatever she wanted. Sighing softly she watched to see what the last thing the boy had that day - which was P.E and she had a surprise Harry wouldn't be attending if she could stop it.

At times like this she was even gladder Edward couldn't read her mind. If he had no doubt he would have stopped it, but she knew Edward wasn't in his right mind. This boy was obviously deluding him, her beautiful Edward would soon be hers again. Nothing would stand in their way again, she would kill all that did - Edward obviously loved her or he wouldn't have saved her no matter what she had done wrong. Once she was a vampire there was nothing stopping them being intimate.

"How is it Luna is back already?" frowned Angela looking worried about the blonde haired girl. She didn't seem to care that Rosalie was sitting there, unlike the others she wasn't a gossip and respected people. Rosalie had never had a reason to hate Angela, unlike nearly every single

"Well she's been told not to talk too much…she's been insistent" said Harry softly. Plus they didn't want her left on her own too much; it was weird being at school without her.

Angela smiled softly "She seems really close to you, I wish I had brothers like that"

"Well not all the time" smirked Harry. He could put his fingers up for every time they had completely humiliated Luna. Mostly when it came to boyfriends though…the poor sods hadn't seen them coming. Draco Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with never mind teaming up with Harry Potter as well.

Angela giggled softly as if she knew what Harry was meaning and talking about.

"Tell me about it" said Rosalie, she to of course knew, by the scheming look on Harry's face. When she had been alive she hadn't had brothers but she remembered wanting them. Now it was her turn to be intimidating towards anyone her brother dates.

"Who have you scared away?" asked Harry his green eyes twinkling madly.

"Just a few people…and Bella of course" said Rosalie smugly.

"Tell you something Rosalie I would hate to get on the wrong side of you" said Harry honestly.

Rosalie's musical laugh lit up the entire room, Harry just grinned but the rest of the class had stopped working and stared at her their mouths agape.

"You'd think they hadn't seen someone laugh before" snapped Harry agitated.

"I know" said Angela. "But I've never seen Rosalie laugh before either so…"

"Yeah but you're not gaping like an idiot" said Harry.

Angela just nodded her head smiling very much amused.

The laugh stopped, the smile disappeared and Rosalie once again had that scowl on her face. Bella looked at the scene in jealously, why hadn't Rosalie taken to her that way? Harry wasn't any better than her in fact he was absolutely disgusting compared to her. Her own father had even agreed, and Edward too until Harry Potter and his brother and sister came along.

"You ok?" asked Harry softly he knew what it was like to be gawped at like something at the zoo for just laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Harry thanks" sighed Rosalie; it was so weird how a human could understand what she was going though. Only Jasper and Edward knew what she went though all the time. Things were really changing; she liked Harry so she wasn't too worried. Of course she didn't want him being turned and she knew he would be Edward wouldn't want to live forever without his mate. She wouldn't too but she thankfully didn't have to make that decision - Emmett was dying when she found him.

"Good" said Harry going back to his work; he had hardly done any of it he was resorting to copying everything Rosalie had written. She might be able to keep up with the teacher and talk but he definitely couldn't.

Thankfully he had caught up by the time the bell rung, both he and Rosalie had to go their separate ways. The next class Harry had was English which he did indeed have on his own. Bella was in that class, and she constantly glared at him and it was pissing him off. However, Harry was used to being glared at and being angry without reacting. His time with the Dursley's had taught him that much unfortunately.

"She really doesn't like you does she" sighed Angela.

Harry looked back surprised to see Angela there she seemed to be in all his classes. He had to pay attention to this girl, she was very smart and quiet just like Hermione he bet she would stand up for all she believed in if she had to.

"No I can see where she is coming from but it's just taking the piss now" sighed Harry.

"You just have bad timing that's all" grinned Angela.

"That I have!" agreed Harry one hundred percent.

"You don't have many classes with you're brother and sister do you?" said Angela.

"I do just not today" sighed Harry sadly.

"Well at least you had Rosalie before" said Angela trying to cheer him up.

Harry smiled softly at her.

"Angela!" shouted Bella gesturing her to take a seat next to her.

"I'm staying here!" said Angela shaking her head no.

Bella looked ready to scream, turning back round you could see her shoulders heaving as she tried to keep her anger under control. Everything was getting out of control she had to kill Harry tonight.

It wasn't long before lunch time, and then Harry said a goodbye to Angela and thanked her for keeping him company. Edward seemed to brighten up as soon as he sat down next to him. Harry felt himself becoming hot under his collar at that. He didn't think much of himself - and compared to Edward he knew he didn't have a chance at all.

Or so he thought.

"How has you're day been so far?" asked Edward softly.

"Alright apart from Isabella if looks could kill I'd be dead by now" laughed Harry, having no idea he wouldn't be laughing later on today if it was anything to go by.

* * *

Will Bella kill Harry? or will Harry kill Bella in self defence? or will bella be smarter than that and cut Harry and cause Jasper to loose control when she remembers how jasper attacked her over a papercut? knowing edward would flee? or will edward kill bella when he sees what shes doing to harry? or will they both end up dead before jasper regains control of himself? R&R plz


	23. Chapter 23

Darkest Night

Chapter 23

"How come you're so late?" frowned Edward watching Harry running towards him and the changing rooms. Draco and Luna as well as all the others were already dressed and ready to go towards the gym hall.

"Forgot my timetable, I'll only be a minute" yelped Harry rushing into the stalls and quickly got undressed then dressed into his shorts and t-shirt. What he didn't realize was that he hadn't forgotten it, Bella had slid it away and onto the floor when he wasn't looking.

Bella slid out of the privacy stalls with a pocket knife in her hand, a look of utter disgust on her face. She was very quiet but not quiet enough, Harry was used to watching his back and had never gotten out of the habit of doing so. Instead of panicking Harry just watched her curiously, wondering if she would actually do it.

"Do you think that's going to help you win Edward back?" laughed Harry mockingly.

"It will" said Bella adamantly "With you out of the way it's only a matter of time"

"So your going to what? Kill me?" laughed Harry.

"No I'm not stupid enough for that" said Bella "You should have listened to me when I told you the Cullen's were dangerous. Now you are going to learn first hand just how dangerous they can be" her brown eyes had such a malicious streak in them that Harry actually thought she might go through with her promise.

"And you would be able to live with yourself? Knowing you were a murderer?" scoffed Harry.

"They do so I should be fine" said Bella more to herself than Harry.

"Its not as easy as you may think" said Harry looking at Bella sadly. He wished she would listen to him, but by the looks on her face she was going to go through with it.

"Like you would know" scoffed Bella dismissing his words, if only she knew he had to kill someone before, but she didn't.

Harry didn't have his wand out, he wasn't even going to defend himself. He couldn't expose magic, or he would bring the magical world down upon him. It was the last thing he wanted, so magic was definitely out of the question.

-0

"Where are you going?" asked Edward with a frown.

"I just got a text message from Alice…shouldn't she be in class? She wants me to go to the gym stalls" said Jasper with a frown.

"Alice is in class Jasper…" frowned Edward knowing she was bored and currently looking for her mobile phone. "Someone has her phone…but why ask you to go to the stalls?"

"Harry's still there" frowned Luna confused.

"Bella isn't here" said Draco his eyes narrowing in on everyone in the hall.

The Vampires got up together as one, Draco and Luna were seconds behind them. They ignored the teacher who was demanding they get back against the wall. Edward's mind was going over everything Bella might have done to him, the thoughts were getting more vicious the further they got. The vampires knew just how badly a jealous woman scorned could be against the one they blamed.

They burst though the door as Harry narrowly avoided being slashed by Bella. Unfortunately the door being blasted open distracted Harry, and he wasn't quick enough the knife in bedded in his side. Harry winced in pain but didn't fall over or scream like Bella wanted. He had been in worse scrapes than Bella Swan, Draco and Luna quickly stood in front of Harry worried about the vampires reactions.

They didn't get a chance to even try and stop them, Edward was over at Harry's side in seconds, quickly ripping off his shirt and pushing into the wound. Edward knew his family wouldn't hurt him, for the blood didn't smell good to them it didn't smell of anything. Rosalie was holding onto Bella with a fierce grip, she was screaming and swearing at all of them.

"The police and ambulance is on its way" said Alice "I'm going to get the headmistress"

Alice did indeed leave, and returned five minutes later with a very out of breath and wide eyed Headmistress.

"What happened here?" she demanded in a very angry voice.

"Isabella Swan attacked and stabbed Harry" said Edward angrily.

"Is an ambulance been summoned?" demanded the woman calming down when she saw that Edward was doing the right thing. It must be from having a Doctor as a father, it was a good thing really. She was shaken that someone could do such a thing in her school.

"Yes I've called dad he will be waiting at the emergency doors" said Alice flipping her phone down. They all looked solemn, the headmistress quickly made sure that all the students remained in their classrooms. So they didn't see Harry being carried out or know something was wrong.

"LET ME GO!" snarled Bella angrily "I've done nothing wrong! He was like this when I got here! I was just trying to help him!"

"That's not true ma'am we all saw her stab him" said Rosalie looking like an angel standing there with a struggling Bella in her arms.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! JUST YOU WAIT MY DAD WILL BELIEVE ME!" snarled Bella angrily. Her arms were aching with the strong grip Rosalie had on her arms, and struggling didn't help. It was like cement around her, as much as she tried she couldn't get towards the knife. She needed to wipe her finger prints of it, nothing had gone to plan. She was supposed to just slice him open, and back away let Jasper kill him and dispose of the knife and no one would know the wiser. She knew the Cullen's would have had to dispose of the body to protect their secret.

"I doubt that very much Isabella" sighed the Headmistress sadly.

"Where is he?" asked the paramedic coming into the room looking worried.

"He's here" said Edward softly, giving them room to help Harry. They told Edward he had done a good job and that he did everything right. Saying that "Carlisle had taught them well" as they helped him up, he would need stitches.

"Stitches?" asked Draco alarmed, wondering what on earth Stitches was.

"Later" whispered Luna to him softly.

"He will be fine it's just a few" soothed the paramedic thinking Draco was getting more worried about Harry.

Harry was hoisted up onto a stretcher, his face was bright red in embarrassment. The paramedics were constantly telling him he was going to be fine, and asking if he was in pain. Harry just rolled his eyes and insisted he was fine, just as he was being strapped in the police finally arrived.

"What happened here?" asked Charlie, his eyes narrowing as he took in the group and the fact Rosalie had his daughter in a death grip.

"Charlie make her let me go!" sobbed Bella her entire posture changing completely.

"What on earth is going on?" demanded Charlie looking utterly confused.

"Charlie we are so sorry, Bella stabbed Harry" said Alice sadly putting her hand on Charlie as if it would comfort him somehow.

"Why would she do that?" asked Charlie hoarsely.

"She calls her father by his given name?" asked Harry as they began wheeling him out. Edward followed knowing he could see everything happened from his siblings minds.

"She always has" whispered Edward.

"Weird, she is so disgusting I'd have died to have a family like her and she's not even saying 'dad' so disrespectful" shuddered Harry, it actually hurt to breath now.

"Just calm down" said Edward softly, getting into the Ambulance with Harry.

"What about Remus? Severus and Sirius?" asked Harry alarmed.

"They know what happened, they are on their way to the hospital" said Edward soothingly.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Matt the paramedic softly. Making sure there was pressure on the wound, it was definitely going to scar.

"I'm fine honestly" said Harry getting more and more agitated at being asked that.

-0

Charlie closed his eyes, sighing softly he started talking "Isabella Sawn I'm arresting you on suspicion of assault with a deadly weapon. You have the right to remain silent, right to an attorney and anything you do say will be used against you in court"

"Charlie!" shrieked Bella looking scandalized.

"Sorry Bella" said Charlie sadly, unfortunately his job came first and if his daughter committed a crime she had to pay for it. Not just a small crime, assault with a deadly weapon at that. As he took her out to his police cruiser, people began gawping out of the windows and doors in shock wondering what was going on. Why would a father being taking his daughter out in handcuffs? she had done something but what?

"I'll gather the rest of the team" said Jack, Charlie's partner for twelve years. The rest of the team consisted of the two forensic detectives and thankfully the Medical Examiner wasn't needed in this case.

"How long will it take?" asked Millie the Headmistress of Forks High School.

"Not long there's not much to collect" said the man, already taking pictures, scooping up blood, bagging and tagging the blood and everything else. The Cullen's had already been told to either go home or go back to class, they had seen something that would make normal children sick to their stomach.

"I think I'd rather go home" said Alice looking ready to cry. Draco and Luna actually were crying (almost on Draco's half) as he didn't know what stitches were, they looked as pale as the Cullen's on a bad day.

The Headmistress looked alarmed, Jasper quickly took her out, before they knew it the Cullen's were on their way to the hospital. Not their favourite place to be, as sick hurt people were usually there - it always mostly included blood.

When they arrived, the three men were waiting anxiously for more news. Edward soon joined them, Luna and Draco were pacing up and down anxious for more news they didn't have to wait long. Harry only needed twelve stitches, Draco looked at Luna again for an answer to what stitches were.

"They knit the skin back together, stop the bleeding the Muggle world cant magically make everything better" whispered Luna.

"Why didn't we just take him home then?" demanded Draco.

"Because Bella would have gotten away with it" said Alice before Luna could reply.

"Oh no proof…I guess" sighed Draco.

"Did you see something after we got there?" asked Luna.

"Yes both outcomes, him going home to get treated or coming here and getting treated" said Alice.

"Maybe we should talk about this more privately" said Carlisle suddenly, he saw people loitering around trying to get some gossip material.

Once everyone was in the office Remus demanded to know what happened. Edward quickly explained everything that happened, they managed to piece together what Bella had wanted to happen. It didn't take a genius to realize that Jasper was the weakest when it came to the vegetarian diet.

"Where is she?" snarled Severus angrily.

"Arrested for deadly assault!" said Edward, she could no longer destroy his life or the life of his mate.

"Good" snarled Sirius angrily, bearing his teeth in a very dog life fashion.

* * *

What do you think? will Bella be sent down? or be let off by a technicality? or into a mental facility? her father plead her mentally insane? use her zombie state a year before as proof? will Edward tell harry how he feels? or will i wait on harry getting more feelings for Edward before that happens? R&R plz


	24. Chapter 24

Darkest Night

Chapter 24

"I'm CIP Peters this is my colleague detective Scott we are here to see Harrison Potter" said Peters the Chief Inspector of Police.

"Of course right this way" said one of the nurses kindly leading him to the child's room.

"Mr Harrison Potter?" asked Peters curiously.

"Yeah?" asked Harry wearily looking at them as if they were going to jump him any second. He really hated being questioned by strangers; it gave him the creeps for the strangest reason.

"I'm CIP Chief Inspector of the Police, I'm taking over the case from Chief Charlie Swan who knows the POI (Person Of Interest) in question" said Peters.

"Yeah he's her father" shrugged Harry wincing slightly as he moved the wound the stitches stretched and made his side very painful.

"Indeed I need you to tell me what happened" said Peters.

"I was late for Gym, so I told the others I wouldn't be long, they must have gone along to gym. I was just changed into my gym clothes, when I noticed shuffling behind me. Needless to say I was surprised that Isabella Swan had a knife out on me, I never really expected her to do it" winced Harry.

"We need to know every action and all words said Mr. Potter" said Peters.

Harry frowned, "She said she didn't want me having Edward and that she would make sure to get back at them. I told her she didn't want to do this putting my hands up in surrender. She just snarled that someone else had so she would too…god knows what she meant by that. She lunged at me and I blocked it, but the gym locker door getting banged open distracted me. She used that distraction to actually stab me in the side. I'm not sure what happened after that, all I remember is Rosalie holding onto Isabelle Swan and Edward helping me onto a stretcher" said Harry softly, they were just doing their jobs and trying to get to the bottom of it.

"Are you in a relationship with this Edward Cullen?" asked Detective Scott.

"No, I mean I do like him an all I just haven't really had the chance for a relationship" admitted Harry flushing bright red hoping against hope no one had heard him.

"Did Isabella Swan ever tell you that she suspected the Cullen's were vampires?" asked Detective Scott.

Harry burst out laughing; he couldn't help himself he couldn't believe they were asking that question. Normal Muggles didn't believe in that kind of thing, but it hurt like hell. Gasping in pain the laughter was knocked of his face quick enough; suddenly Doctor Cullen came in and gave him some pain killer. A grateful sigh went though Harry's body, when the pain finally stopped.

"Vampires you mean long massive fangs? Bloody red eyes? Burns to death during the day?" laughed Harry wiggling his toes he couldn't feel them it was rather weird. It was the first time he had ever had Muggle drugs before he always had Wizarding potions.

"We believe she might be playing the mentally instable card and if we cannot prove she's doing that she might end up out in a few hours 'pretending to get better'" admitted Scott.

"She's upset because Edward split up with her…I guess she felt threatened by me and decided to be done with it. I can disillusion her theory right now because this here is Doctor Carlisle Cullen and as you can see his eyes aren't red, he's not turning to dust and its day light and he works with blood all day…" laughed Harry he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Is this true sir?" asked Detective Scott.

"Indeed it is my son will be available to talk to whenever you like" offered Carlisle.

"We will have to question everyone that was at the scene of the crime" said Chief inspector Peters smiling softly at the beautiful man.

"Oh of course" said Carlisle humbly.

"Is there anywhere we can interview them or shall we take them down to the station?" asked Detective Scott.

"Of course you can use my office" beamed Carlisle as if nothing would please him more.

"Very well" nodded Chief Inspector Peters.

-0

"Why did you suspect something had happened?" frowned Chief Inspector Peters.

"Because I knew my sister had lost her phone…she mentioned it to me before walking into class. Jasper hadn't been there, so he didn't realize it wasn't from Alice. It was Luna that said Harry was in there and Draco that realized Bella wasn't there…something in my gut told me something was wrong. Better safe than sorry we all went and it was a good thing too" said Edward softly. He knew they didn't suspect a thing. They had already spoken to the rest of his siblings while they weren't alright with the fact they were dating their brothers and sisters technically they didn't suspect anything wrong with the story.

"Very well thank you very much" said Chief Inspector nodding his head curtly, it was a pretty open and shut case. They were hoping she didn't have a good lawyer who could plead the mentally insane card. Too many dangerous people did it and it was getting on his nerves.

"Thank you sir…and could you tell me what's going to happen to Bella?" asked Edward looking down at the floor a twisted frown on his lips.

"She will be arrested, only time will tell if it's a loony bin or prison" said Detective Scott. Edward was inwardly shocked at the 'loony bin' comment, but the tape recorder had been put off so there was no need to be formal any longer.

"Thank you sir" said Edward bowing softly before leaving. Perfect they believed he still loved her a little even after all was said and done. All niggling doubts were fading away. Edward just hoped it didn't come public knowledge or the Volturi will use it as an excuse to come down on them hard. They were probably watching over Washington just to ensure they didn't miss their opportunity.

"Well that's pretty much it we might as well tell them they can do" sighed Scott.

"Indeed a pretty open and shut case" said Chief Inspector Peters. He didn't usually involve himself in cases such as these; his area of expertise was murder. However with the only other qualified person was related to the suspect there was nothing he could do.

The door was opened and the Chief of Police told them they were all free to go and thanked them for their corporation.

"Come on let's get you something from the vending machines before we go see Harry" said Alice she could see them all and Harry was hungry they hadn't ate lunch and it was well passed dinner time, in fact it was getting pretty dark out there.

"Great I'm dying on a drink" sighed Draco eagerly jumping at the chance.

It didn't take them long, the adults preferred coffee and tea's rather than fizzy drinks. And sandwiches rather than chocolates and crisps. The Adults weren't really accustomed to the food here, or anywhere really they were used to the food in the Wizarding world and it was nothing like the Muggle food they had to eat.

"I wonder if he's ok" sighed Luna looking agitated.

"Calm down" soothed Jasper.

Sighing softly she did as he suggested and Edward whispered softly to them.

"He's had a pain killer he will be fine".

"He's in a lot of pain then" said Severus sadly.

"Why?" asked Alice looking confused.

"He never admits or shows when he's in pain. Ever. The fact that Carlisle knew is showing just how much Harry is hurting" replied Severus.

"True" moped Draco.

"Hey guys!" beamed Harry upon seeing them.

"Hey hungry?" asked Luna softly.

"Famished!" said Harry and the Cullen's observed that Severus was right. Even with the pain killer he was bound to be sore. He didn't even so much as flinch as the hours passed and he continued talking to his friends as if he was as right as rain.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, visiting hours are over" said the night nurse.

Harry sat up straight wide eyed and very, VERY alarmed by the prospect of being alone. His lips pursed together and he said goodbye to everyone, not wanting to admit to anyone how scared he was off being alone. When he was stuck with Poppy she was always there, in her office day and night. He was going to be stuck in this room on his lonesome he wasn't used to being alone. Even in the Dursley's he wasn't alone and Harry had to swallow his fear he knew he was being stupid. He was Harry Potter he wasn't afraid of anything or wasn't supposed to be afraid.

"I'll be along to see you later" whispered Edward. "I am faster than the eye can see"

Harry smiled blindingly at him feeling so much better at the thought of someone being there. He nodded his head and let them all leave; he wondered when Edward would get back. He didn't have to wait long as the cool hands were on his forehead as he was falling asleep.

* * *

I Obviously had to bring in someone else...no police officer is allowed to remain on a case if its someone they know i ken that much so i brought two others in to investigate! :) edward and harry will soon start to know each other. will the volturi come in now? or will their be children around the cullens that cause the volturi to come? which is it? R&R plz


	25. Chapter 25

**Darkest Night **

**Chapter 25**

**The Whole School Knows **

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, sleepily, wincing at the pain in his ribs. Apart from that he showed no other weakness, he was used to pain - mind you not so much anymore. However, he did have a very big tolerance to pain and probably always would. Edward was still there, Harry had to smile at that.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward when Harry finally focused on him.

"Pretty much the same, I do hope I can get this mended soon or it will scar" said Harry grimacing, another scar was the last thing he needed right now.

"I thought you could take care of it?" asked Edward curiously.

"Oh I suppose we could, it wouldn't disappear completely but it will disappear. If I did it now the scar would fade altogether…leave it too long there will always be a reminder" explained Harry.

"Do you need some pain relief?" asked Edward looking at his mate, the sorrow he felt at what his mate had been through didn't show. The other Cullen's and wizards had come to the correct conclusion regarding Bella's actions. She had wanted Harry dead and was using Jasper to do her dirty little deed. Knowing good and well the Cullen's would have covered it up to protect their own.

Harry sighed sadly and said "I think that might be a good idea"

Edward left immediately to get his father, faster than normal he didn't want his mate in pain any longer than necessary. The rest of the Coven was back home, waiting on news as were the Wizards. They had been forced out the hospital for the night, and promised to come back as soon as possible. Carlisle and Edward returned within two minutes, Harry smiled gratefully at the Doctor when the painkiller began doing its job.

"Thank you" the gratefulness thick in his voice.

"There is no need to be in pain, you should have told us right away" admonished Carlisle softly, smiling at Harry almost sadly.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry he didn't like anyone looking at him like that. So he did what he did best, avert the conversation and direction to something or someone else.

"They will be on their way here soon; you should be able to go home soon. I just want to check to see if it's alright, I will be giving you some pills to help with the pain and dressing also" said Carlisle.

Harry just nodded and grinned as if he knew the drill.

"I'm glad you are ok" said Edward truthfully; he had heard Harry's sweet declaration when the police were talking to him. He had even seen the beautiful flush that had crept up Harry's entire face. He had been too happy to even care about the man's reaction to their preferences.

"Thank you" murmured Harry groggily, the painkillers were obviously making him very sleepy.

"Once you are better I was wondering if you would maybe like to go on a date?" asked Edward nervously and Edward did not do nervous he was a vampire, wondering slightly if he was being too forward.

"I'd like that" grinned Harry, his green eyes almost glassy as he fought sleep. Edward just put a cool hand on Harry's forehead, telling him to sleep some more. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his breath evened to the soft wisps of sleep.

X.X.X

It was another hour before everyone was surrounding Harry's bed. Asking Edward and Carlisle if he was alright, even after telling them he was they continued to wait anxiously to see for themselves. Harry didn't sleep long anyway thankfully, because Draco and Luna were getting rather anxious.

"Hey Harry! How are you?" grinned Luna cheerfully.

Harry just groaned and buried his head in his pillow obviously not liking how cheerful his sister was right now.

"M'fine" murmured Harry after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm so glad! I was so worried about you" gushed Luna; Draco just nodded more composed and less likely to gush about like Luna was. However, no one could say he didn't give a damn, he did - he just didn't like showing it. He was much like Severus in that regard, their eyes always gave them away though. Ice blue or black tunnels, you could still see the bright glittering question of concern on their eyes.

"I'm ok Luna honestly" said Harry, his voice thickly laden with sleep.

"Carlisle said you can come home, do you feel up to it?" asked Remus softly.

"Yes!" said Harry sitting up abruptly, looking all too happy with that suggestion. He couldn't cope with another night sleeping in the hospital - Just in case he was alone. He knew Edward had been there last night, but not sure how long or if he stayed at all. He had no idea the immortal teen had stayed all night, running behind the door whenever the night nurse checked on Harry seven times in the night. Harry was no less thankful that Edward had been there of course, he hated and feared being alone. After all those years of being alone, stuck in a cupboard with no one to love him it was no wonder he hated being alone.

"Good" said Severus "I can't cope with this hospital much longer" he wrinkled his not so inconsiderable nose up in mock disgust. Harry laughed softly, smiling at Severus in amusement. Now that Severus wasn't always sharking at him, he loved the dark mans sense of humour and sarcasm - especially if it wasn't directed at him!

"Wouldn't wanna switch places then eh?" teased Harry.

"I would you know that" said Severus seriously, his humour drying up.

"Yes I know you would" smiled Harry happily; he loved having a family it meant so much to him.

"We got talking last night, we think maybe it was time Severus changed his looks got used to it before trying his luck at being elected as Minister. The elections begin in three months, mother wrote to me" said Draco in way of explaining how he knew so much when they weren't there.

Everyone nodded that made sense; Narcissa was still a very big socialite and never turned down a party. Now that Lucius was gone she took over the role of Lady Malfoy and had her seat at the Ministry, Draco was supposed to have one beside her - and had yet to take it. He would be when he made sure to elect Severus as Minister of Magic.

"Oh ok then" said Harry sounding downhearted, he had actually gotten used to Severus in his family. To know he was going to be gone made him incredibly sad, they were getting on so much better. It wasn't awkward like the first night anymore.

"Don't worry, silly Gryffindor I will still come here as often as I can" said Severus obviously understanding why Harry was upset. Severus knew Harry in ways that no one else did. Harry had to tell Severus a lot about him, before they could even begin trusting one another. Then when Occlumency began again he saw for himself just how bad it was. So yes, Severus understood why Harry seemed so sad.

Severus knew Harry clung to his wayward family as if his life depended on it. He had seen Harry coming to rely on him, trust him even more than before. He had been accepted into Harry Potter's wayward family as well. Part of him had been horrified, but as time passed he felt blessed. He hadn't been this accepted, liked even in a very long time. Severus knew he had to go before he got too comfortable. As he promised Harry he would come now and again - see them all especially Harry, Draco and Luna. He had bonded with them before this. He had seen horrific things done to them during their capture; saw him truly brave they were especially Harry. Turning most of their anger onto him, so they wouldn't harm Luna. They knew to hurt Harry all they had to do was hurt Luna; however, Harry had taken to widening them all up in ways Severus hadn't understood at the time.

Lucius much to Severus' amusement had lost the battle of wits with a twelve year old Gryffindor. His house elf had been freed; a twelve year old child had outsmarted Lucius Malfoy. Of course bringing up the fact he had failed to retrieve the prophecy always wound up the blonde haired man. Mention that and all intents of hurting Harry through Luna were forgotten.

Bellatrix had been disgustingly easy to lure, all Harry had to do was mention all the times he had defied Voldemort- the list longer than Severus had ever realized before.

Unfortunately Harry hadn't known the others but he had come to guess what wound them up the most. He had even inflamed Severus' own buttons by calling him a coward. If it hadn't been for that name Severus doubted he would have been able to do it. The bloody Gryffindor that he was had ensured Severus wasn't caught as spy. However, Severus could safely say he hadn't had a hand in what they did to Luna - or spying or not he would have stopped it. He had always been rather fond of Luna, she was a great potions student, and she had taken after her mother. Luna had also reminded him or himself - being bullied and having her things taken away. Unfortunately Luna had been too proud to ask for help, even when he had offered - rather coldly at the time but it had been an offer. He remembered her blue eyes widening in shock and sadness before she shook her head and said they would turn up eventually.

"So when can I go?" asked Harry eagerly, shaking Severus from his thoughts. He did that quite regularly; the first few nights he had horrible nightmares about their capture. Most people thought him cold, aloof and unfeeling but it wasn't true. He did indeed have a heart, and not many people got to see that. It kept him safe from harm, safe from scorn or heartache. Eventually Severus had resorted to taking Dreamless sleeping potion for a few nights, now the nightmares had abated so had his guilt even if he hadn't done the deed he should have still saved them and avoided everything.

"Just give me a minute to change the dressing then you are free to go" said Carlisle, which is exactly what he did, behind a privacy screen of course. Carlisle declared him fit and healthy to leave - and Harry did so eagerly, some things didn't change and that was one of them. Harry will never, ever like being in a hospital - then again who did?

"I hope I didn't miss too much school" sighed Harry walking out refusing the wheelchair completely.

"You only missed one day" said Draco rolling his eyes.

"I wonder what they think happen…will they blame me?" asked Harry biting his lip worriedly.

"Harry the whole school knows what happened haven't you learned from Hogwarts?" snorted Draco amused.

"True" grinned Harry, anything you wanted a secret - forget it naturally the whole school would know.

"Are you coming Edward?" asked Harry in confusing as Edward began leaving in the other direction.

"I have my Volvo with me, I'll meet you at you're house" said Edward.

"I'll come with you then, I'll see you guys at home…and Severus the book you want is in my trunk it's my Emery Staunton" said Harry, "It's a potion and you probably wouldn't trust anyone else" a wry grin on his face now.

"Indeed you are correct Harry," smirked Severus nodding curtly in understanding.

"Do you think Harry realizes?" asked Sirius watching his godson go.

"Of course he does you dolt" sneered Severus.

"I don't know Harry can be a bit oblivious sometimes" said Remus watching Harry get helped into the car by Edward.

"If that blush is anything to go by I'd say he knows" smirked Severus, Gryffindor's were so amusing to toy with about subjects like that. He had too much respect for Harry to tease him about such things. He had been thought too much in his life for Severus to embarrass him about having a boyfriend. It was the least the child deserved, happiness, love and now hopefully his life to himself without Dumbledore causing trouble. Knowing Harry Potter - he wouldn't be surprised if something else cropped up and bit him. He prayed it wouldn't happen but Harry had never been a very lucky individual.

"They are so cute!" squealed Luna; her vision was finally starting on its way to coming true.

"I hate to agree about it but you are right…they look hot" said Draco nodding curtly.

Finally the family made their way to a near by ally way and apparated home.

* * *

Yay finally some Edward/harry slash coming soon! will i have had some of the order evil too and on their way to get harry and the others? or will it the the volturi's turn? will everything turn out ok?or will harry be a vampire before the volturi show their arses in ten years time or something? will severus suceed as minister? or will harry and co have to resort to dirty tricks? will harry's vote manage to sway everyone? after all he is the hero of the wizarding world and can do no wrong now! R&R plz


	26. Chapter 26

**Darkest Night **

**Chapter 26 **

**An Unexpected Turn Of Events and Some Shocks **

* * *

Much to Draco's dismay, Harry spent a good amount of his time with Edward, which meant he had to entertain himself. Luna was always giggling away with Alice at odd times of the day. So he ended up spending time with Angela Webber, she was a very quiet withdrawn girl. So different from the people Draco usually hung around with, that Harry's jaw had literally dropped open in shock, when he mentioned her. Severus was busy brewing his potion; Remus and Sirius were raising 'their' son as they had daubed him. Teddy Remus Tonks-Lupin, in all honesty Remus would have preferred the baby being a Tonks his name wasn't a good one to have. The name Lupin made everyone think 'Werewolf' without a doubt, since Harry's third year, the year he became Defence teacher, it had gotten out. Sirius though was paying a Wizard to hunt down Nymphadora and her mother, he had to know they were alright - they were Black's, the only Blacks he actually liked.

"What happens exactly when you do date normal people?" asked Edward curiously. Watching Draco and Angela laughing two tables down, trying not to listen to their conversation.

"What do you think happens?" snorted Harry laughing quietly at his boyfriend's question.

"Why do you think I'm asking? As much as I like my own voice…I'm not that arrogant." smirked Edward wryly. He was getting used to their ways, their sarcastic retorts. Especially Severus, boy he could be funny but in the blink of an eye he could almost reduce you to mindless stuttering.

Giggling slightly, he stifled it he didn't want Draco thinking it was directed at him, "Nothing happens, they date." shrugged Harry not understanding Edward's point.

"Is there laws they have to adhere to?" asked Edward.

"Adhere? Edward you really need to stop speaking so posh!" grinned Harry "Well there's not really any laws regarding that, if there is I don't know about them. I don't think you're allowed to go randomly telling normal people about magic. Only close family can know, mothers, fathers, husbands, wives, daughters and sons."

"What if Draco never told her?" asked Edward cautiously.

"That's never a good idea," said Harry shuddering softly as he remembered the memory of Severus' he had seen. There was little information he knew about Severus Snape what he did know wasn't good. He knew Severus had known his mother, but Severus didn't speak of her. Even after all those years it must still hurt him, so Harry didn't ask. Even though it killed him, knowing Severus knew so much about her, yet didn't tell him a single thing.

"Why not?" asked Edward observing Harry's tense behaviour. None of the other Cullen's were there, Esme had taken them all 'camping' Carlisle and Edward stayed behind. Edward because he had just hunted in the area, Carlisle had followed Edward's lead because of a tight schedule with the hospital.

"Someone I know had parents who did that, a Witch didn't tell her husband of her abilities until they married. Her husband turned abusive and cruel, to both her and eventually their son when he came along." said Harry sadly.

"But she's a Witch…" gaped Edward confused.

"Yes," agreed Harry sadly. "From what I gathered her magic was weak at best, it's why she ran away from the Wizarding world."

"I don't think I'll understand," admitted Edward softly.

"Ironically enough her son was very powerful," said Harry, and Severus was extremely powerful it made a mockery of most fully grown adults magic. Harry would say he was just below himself, Voldemort and Dumbledore in their teenage years. Harry would have said it was a shame he took to potions, but he knew just as much Defence as Potions. Harry knew he wouldn't like to face Severus in a fight, what he knew off magic was nothing on Severus.

"What happened in the end?" asked Edward curiously.

"He killed his father for killing his mother," said Harry, it was the first thing Severus had done as a Death Eater. It was part of his initiation into the inner circle; it took his mother being hunted to pull Severus from the dark. Harry didn't care about what Severus had done in the past, he liked who he was now, it was the present and future that mattered.

"You know someone that did that?" gaped Edward alarmed.

"Yes," said Harry cocking his eyebrow as if to say you're hardly innocent yourself. Edward got the gist of it and looked away, Harry knew if Edward could a pale red colour would be spreading across his cheeks in embarrassment. "It's not the past that matters to me Edward, everyone does something they regret…although I don't think he does regret it and I couldn't blame him. I don't know how many times I've thought of it, two simple words and the people who had made my life a living hell would be dead, so simple, so easy."

"But you didn't?" guessed Edward, that's what he loved about Harry - there was still something heartbreakingly innocent and pure about him. Despite seeing him killing that man, Dumbledore when he did, despite knowing he had also killed Voldemort and quite a few Death Eaters.

"No unfortunately not, it would have been the excuse Dumbledore needed," said Harry bitterly.

"But you all though he died…" said Edward confused.

"Yeah, I did but unless you are forgetting I had a war with Voldemort to win, when I did I didn't get a chance to think. I was told Sirius was alive and before I knew it, I was on my way to see him. Start life anew without thought of those disgusting idiots, who unfortunately shared my blood." sighed Harry.

"You know I don't judge people…I'm not exactly innocent myself, for ten years I rebelled from Carlisle's way of life. Justifying it by telling himself that they were murderers and rapists and they deserved what they got." said Edward, as usual they were practically whispering to each other so as not to be overheard.

Harry could hear the shame in his voice "How many people did you save? How many people are walking this earth not knowing they are lucky to be alive…how many children have mothers and fathers that would have died? How many grandchildren are unaware that they shouldn't have been there if it wasn't for your actions?" asked Harry.

"I still had no right," said Edward eventually.

"Oh please, don't play the martyr what's done is done Edward, it doesn't matter whether you regretted it or not. You stopped killers, saved lives and hell saved the courts plenty of money and heads to hang." scoffed Harry.

"Will Draco ever tell her?" asked Edward getting back to the original question feeling better about what he had done all those years ago. Harry's un-judging ways had helped him more than the green eyed boy would ever know.

"If they get serious he will have to, if they have children the chances of their children being magical is ninety five percent," explained Harry.

"What if they do not react well? If she tries to tell others?" asked Edward.

"The magical world would Obliviate her and Draco would have to either find someone else or slowly open her to the idea." said Harry honestly.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Edward softly, Harry hadn't eaten anything today at all.

"No, I'm not particularly hungry, I didn't make lunch and I'm not eating their food. What can I say everything's a let down compared to Hogwarts food." laughed Harry softly. A few people looked over at them, but quickly shifted their eyes away, despite the fact they had been dating for a while now people were still getting used to it. They didn't understand Edward's change in preferences, he had obviously liked Bella as he had dated her, then he moved onto Harry. They all slowly came to the conclusion than he must swing both ways, which gave the female population some 'hope' and the closeted male population wet dreams.

Poor Edward had to see it all and he was well and truly disgusted.

"Oh no," said Harry tense up when he saw Luna and ALICE (who was supposed to be hunting) come into the room.

If Harry was tense it was nothing on how Edward was right now.

"What's happening?" asked Harry staring at Edward's amber eyes. "Edward?" he snapped when he didn't get an answer.

"I think it's best if they tell you," said Edward looking sick if it was possible.

Swallowing thickly, what on earth was happening? Had Dumbledore found a way back? Was Voldemort still alive? Why couldn't he get a break. Draco saw Alice and Luna; just by staring at everyone's tense stance he excused himself from Angela, claiming he just wanted a 'quick word' with his brother. He hadn't taken Harry's last name so they had to tell everyone he was adopted but had kept his own name.

"What's going on?" whispered Draco sitting next to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry whispered right back inwardly worried as hell.

Edward still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Harry, I've got some news for you," whispered Luna sitting down her blue eyes were large and filled with worry.

"What's going on Luna?" asked Harry unable to hide his dread.

"Your cousin," said Alice.

"What about him?" asked Harry defensively.

"He's had children…twins a boy and girl, they are four months old." explained Luna.

"What has that to do with me?" cried Harry in exasperation although a shot of envy ran up his spine. How could Dudley Dursley have something he had always longed for after all the bad things he had done in this life.

Luna and Alice faced each other coming to a decision they grabbed Harry, hoisted him upon to his feet and took him outside of the school. Edward followed woodenly; Draco quickly followed them, having to run to keep up with them, giving a 'sorry grin' to Angela as he went. This must be bad, what on earth could they have to tell him, that was making them so weary.

"Promise not to freak out," said Alice, which was useless no matter how they told Harry he was going to go fucking nuts.

Edward wrapped his arms around Harry, if he did go anywhere he would be taking him with him. Edward nodded to Alice and Luna to tell him, there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

"They're magical Harry," explained Luna hesitantly.

Harry's entire frame went slack in shock, his pale completion going even paler a look of horror stole over his features. He didn't even pretend to think they would treat their own better than they did him. Vernon and Petunia would never change, and Dudley was unfortunately too fucked up by his parents to even think for himself. He thought magic was freakish, and why shouldn't he? Its how he had been brought up.

"What did you see?" whispered Harry closing his eyes, completely numb.

Edward didn't want to see what he had seen again, it was enough to have seen it once, the knowledge it happened to Harry made it all the worse.

"They got thrown into a cupboard, it had a picture of a…well motorbike with…" said Alice not knowing how to describe the drawing.

"With a giant riding it in the sky, it's my godfathers enchanted motorbike, the night my parents died Hagrid, the half giant took me from the ruins of my home and took me to Privet Drive. I don't know how but I remembered it as a child, and drew it before taping it to my cupboard. I was only ten at the time I think, and I was using old crayons that had been broken by Dudley…I never received anything of my own. The only toys I had as a child was things I rescued from my cousin, a few tin soldiers, a few pieces of paper and the odd crayon. I never got new clothes, for birthdays and Christmases I got my cousins cast-off's when they remembered it." whispered Harry his eyes haunted.

"A cupboard?" whispered Edward in his ear he wasn't sure what appalled him the most, Harry being thrown into a cupboard and raised in it, until he was ten or the fact he had never had a toy to play with or presents.

"I need to help them," whispered Harry his eyes wide and full of fear for two children that he didn't even know.

"Take Severus with you," said Alice, with his help Harry would get them legally.

"And money," said Luna sadly.

Harry looked sick to his stomach.

"I'll go to Severus you make your excuses to your teachers, don't worry though you will be back before tonight." said Luna. She and Alice quickly walked away, into the forest and apparating away.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, history did indeed repeat itself.

"Go Harry, I'll stay here there's not much I can do to help you right now." said Draco smiling softly, up until that moment he had remained quiet. He always did when he learned more about Harry, all those years of thinking he was a spoiled brat only for it to be thrown back in his face. He had been the spoiled brat. The words he had spoken in lies during Harry's first year, at Christmas had come back to haunt him. He had of course been lying, he had been sore about Slytherin loosing to Gryffindor, just because Harry had ate the snitch. Draco had said Harry's family hadn't wanted him, that some people were going home during the holidays. He hadn't thought much more off it as Harry hadn't reacted, he hadn't known he had hit upon the truth.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see, Alice and Luna will ensure it, just do what you need to do. Now let's go see Mrs. Cope and get you excused from classes." said Edward. Both boys changed direction and went into the office, taking out absence forms Harry and Edward both filled one in. Harry was feeling pains in his stomach, and Edward was driving him, as Harry couldn't exactly drive himself. Or that was the excuse they were giving anyway, before long it was approved and they were peeling out of the parking lot in a hurry.

"Is this something you truly want Harry?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes," said Harry adamantly, he wouldn't leave children to the hell that had been his own childhood.

"Have you discussed it?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow in Edward's direction and being obvious about.

"Uh…no, I guess not, give us five minutes please," said Harry, Severus apparated to his dungeons, Alice and Luna went up the stairs to Luna's room. Sirius and Remus were obviously dealing with Teddy or perhaps taking him for a walk. To be honest Harry didn't get to see much of them very often any more. However, they sat down and had dinner together no matter what, unless they had something to do or other engagements. They had eaten out at a restaurant just a week ago, Edward had come with them, and Harry had just eaten both their starters. Draco and Luna helped themselves to his main course, and Harry had the desert all to himself it was his favourite - chocolate. Never being allowed anything as a child he never indulged much, but when the opportunity presented itself he grabbed it with both hands.

"I'm sorry Edward, in my haste I never even considered you, it was wrong of me…I apologize," sighed Harry sitting down feeling quite guilty. He wondered if he was going to have to choose between Edward and the children, was that why Alice had been so tense? He hoped not, he didn't want to have to choose because he knew what he would. His happiness had never mattered much; he would help the children first. His heart heavy he waited on Edward speaking, wondering if his happiness was already over.

"This is what attracts me to you so much; you'd never hesitate when someone is in need of help. You are kind, courageous, and compassionate and giving, with your childhood you shouldn't be, yet here you are. Whatever you do I shall support you in your decision, in this and future instances. Although I would appreciate being asked before you do decide something though, I'd like to think my opinion matters to you." said Edward softly sitting down next to his mate, putting a comforting hand on his leg.

"Draco always hates when I play the hero," laughed Harry softly leaning into Edward's comforting touch. "So you wouldn't mind becoming a daddy? I'm not leaving without those children, whether I have to use magic to make it so I don't care…I'm doing what I need to do."

Edward swallowed sharply "It's not something I've considered before, but…I can only hope they don't smell like food like the rest of you. We have to be extremely careful Harry, one accident could cause a catastrophe, my family would never forgive themselves and neither will I"

"There's a potion that makes people's blood smell disgusting and off, that not even the hungriest vampire would want it. Ironically enough it smells sort of like Garlic, or so it's said anyway, you would have nothing to fear. Remember we are Wizards and Witches we have potions you could only dream off." said Harry.

"How long does it last? Does it have any side affects? Are you sure it works?" asked Edward in rapid succession.

"About six months, no known side affects, and yes I'm sure it works," said Harry dryly. "I'm sure that's what Severus is already starting to prepare for brewing."

"Does that mean Rosalie and Esme could adopt a child?" asked Edward quietly.

"As long as they were Wizards or Witches, yes, we've never tested it on a Muggle subject; we would never chance it either. Children are sacred to the Wizarding world, since there isn't many of us." said Harry softly.

"Is there an Orphanage in the Wizarding world? Or a care services you need to join?" asked Edward curiously.

"No nothing like that, magical children are abandoned in Muggle orphanages until they turn eleven and find out about the Wizarding world." said Severus coming in. "Unless they are lucky to have relatives that are alive to keep them out of a living hell."

"Are they truly that bad? Vernon always threatened me with it," said Harry.

"Like all things it depends, on which orphanage, if the carers actually cared about the children and a lot of other different factors." explained Severus smoothly.

"If children are sacred why do they not have an orphanage?" asked Edward.

"Our world is very behind, on some parts, they've probably never thought of creating one. Plus with the war it wasn't a good idea, can you imagine what Voldemort would have done if he had access to all those Wizard and Witches? It would have been a nightmare," sighed Severus.

"That's too true," said Harry nodding in complete agreement.

"I've gotten in touch with Narcissa; she already had the necessary papers for legally adopting a child. They might need persuading that it's the right thing to do." sneered Severus in disgust his lip curled.

"I'm going to get money from Gringotts," sighed Harry he couldn't believe what he was resorting to doing but if it got his …what was he to them? Great cousins? Or something. As long as the children were saved from Petunia, Vernon and Dudley before they were beyond saving even with magical means. Petunia and Vernon, Harry feared would kill them, before they turned eleven to stop the letters coming like they did to him.

He would get them even if he had to break the law.

"Let's go then," said Severus, Edward and Harry went forward, together with the combining of Harry and Severus' magic the three of them were gone. They heard one final sentence from Alice as they left "Good luck," which basically indicated she didn't even know the outcome.

* * *

You cannot say you were expecting THAT! can you! haha! will Severus, Harry and Edward succed in getting the twins? what will have happened to the mother? Dudley kill her in a fit of rage? or died during child birth? or have abandoned them on Dudley and scarpered off? will they arrive too late for one or both twins? will they both be magical? Will rosalie get a child she wants will esme? only to have them die in one hundred years? never thinking about turning them without cause? R&R PLEASE!


	27. Chapter 27

**Darkest Night **

**Chapter 27**

**The Dursley's sink to a whole new level **

* * *

"What the bloody hell!" shrieked Vernon Dursley as someone popped into his house. That someone infuriated the man even more, as he turned a vicious purple colour. If there was anyone he hated, Harry unfortunately was on top of that list. Vernon hated magic, abhorred it, and Harry never did find out why. He saw it as unnatural, evil, disgusting, and freakish. Which was what he always made Harry believe he was, over the course of ten years. He had tried to stop Harry attending Hogwarts, only to realize magic and Wizards would prevail. If he hated magic before, he hated it even more, the two grandchildren he had so longed to have, were freaks. He blamed Harry for something he had no control over; he just didn't understand that magic was in the Evan's family. It was part of Petunia, Dudley and it would never leave them. Just because they couldn't use magic, it didn't mean it was part of them. The two twins unfortunately, were being blamed for something also not their fault. It was such a same Petunia Dursley wasn't more accepting because, those twins were going to be as powerful as Harry one day.

"Boy! I told you what would happen if you darkened my doorstep again," growled Vernon.

"I can use magic now, I'm not here for you, I'm here for the twins," said Harry calmly. He hated that he almost flinched with the name, he had only heard from Vernon all his life. Boy. He hated that bloody name, if made him feel like a five year old again. The fact he could use magic freely, stopped him from reacting like a scared little boy he had once been.

"What twins' boy? Take you and your freakish friend out of my house!" snarled Vernon his beedy eyes going wide. His brow was beginning to sweat, a sure indicator of nervousness and lies.

"Sev go get them," said Harry keeping an eye on Vernon.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" snarled Vernon, trying to intervene when he noticed Severus going to the cupboard. He stopped short when he noticed Potter drawing out his wand. He wasn't stupid enough to test the powers, of a fully grown wizard able to use them freely. He had found out everything he could, from Petunia. It's why he had wanted Potter to leave before his seventeen birthday. So when that day came he made sure the brat knew never to come back. Yet here the brat was, and Vernon was furious especially with the knowledge he had. He must have been watching, waiting for this to happen. So he had to have known that his poor Dudley was infected with his magic.

"Shut up, just shut up!" shouted Harry angrily.

"You infected my poor Dudley," hissed Vernon, both chins quivering, his beedy eyes dark. Harry who didn't think, Vernon was stupid enough to attack. Was stunned when Vernon began lumbering towards him, like a herd of rhinos.

"Incarcerous," snapped a voice just in time. Vernon's fat meaty fingers were just, inches from Harry's neck. Harry gulped, his green eyes finally going their normal size. For a few seconds there, he had looked remarkably like Dobby.

"Thanks," said Harry breathlessly.

"Welcome, one of the twins is unconscious, it has a bad cut on its forehead," said Severus placing the twins on the couch.

"I wish I could just get out of here," said Harry through gritted teeth, he hated this house with every ounce of his being.

"We can't, we are in the Muggle world now even if it is America, and we have to behave like them. We need them to sign the papers, it's important," said Severus being the most reasonable, as he checked the babies over. "Damn it, I need to give them a potion."

"GET YOUR FREAKISHNESS OF ME!" snarled Vernon furiously standing in the same place as he had been tied up.

"Oh shut up before I silence you forever," snarled Severus, "Trust me, with what I know it would be my pleasure."

"Did I ever tell you my Potions Master was a Death Eater?" said Harry grinning widely, he was enjoying himself. He felt like getting revenge on the bastard who had made his childhood a living hell.

Vernon paled his flab quivering ominously as he finally shut up.

"Enervate," whispered Severus, using as little magic as he could. Loud wailing immediately surrounded the house, to Harry's astonishment; Severus scooped one of the twins up. Holding him in the crook of his arm, making shushing sounds, he fed the potion to the baby. By spreading it onto his pinkie, and putting it into the baby's mouth.

Severus laughed a little when he saw the disgusted face on the baby. "I know it tastes horrible little one, but it will make you all better." unaware of Harry's shocked face, he spread the potion on the cuts on the child's face. Harry actually felt like crying, there was something so tender, loving about that act. It hurt his heart to see it; Severus was so good with babies.

Severus watched the baby, who yawned tiredly, the potion taking affect quickly. Severus despite the fact the baby was almost asleep, continued rocking him. It was only when he noticed the smell of pee. Severus lay the baby on his chest, and nearly cursed. The nappy was leaking, it was so full. With two spells, the nappy was brand new and the baby grow was cleaned. He put one down and repeated the process with the other; he didn't know if they were male or female yet.

"I didn't know you were so good with children," said Harry it was more of a question than a statement.

"It's not hard to like them, they don't lie, back chat or hurt you," said Severus honestly. Still rocking the second child, a feeling of nostalgia filled him. There had been a time when he had dreamed of a family. Treating his own children, better than he had been treated as a little boy. They had all gone down the drain when Lily hadn't forgiven him for his callous words.

"Where is Dudley, Vernon?" asked Harry.

"Leave my son alone you freak!" said Vernon viciously.

"What do they usually do at this time of day? Its eleven o'clock," said Severus.

"Petunia will be doing the shopping; Dudley always went with her, wanting to stuff his face all the way there and back. I don't know if he still does it or not…I wouldn't be surprised," grimaced Harry in disgust. He pointed towards the photo on the mantle, Dudley was twice the size since Harry had seen him last. He was with a blonde haired girl who was just as big as him.

"Who is she?" asked Severus.

"I think her name is Holly Carmichael, er, rather Holly Dursley," said Harry clearing his throat as he caught a picture of a wedding - Dudley's wedding, in the background.

"Veritavenustas" said Severus firing it towards Severus.

"There's a truth charm?" asked Harry astonished.

"Of course there is," said Severus smirking in mild amusement. "Where is Dudley Dursley?"

"He's with my wife," admitted Vernon angrily.

"Where is the twins' mother?" asked Severus.

"Dead." snarled Vernon furious as the truth continued to slip past his lips.

"How?" asked Harry.

"The Doctors told us it was because of untreated diabetes," said Vernon.

"Which probably runs in the family," said Severus his lip curled in disgust.

"When will they get back?" asked Harry.

"Pretty soon," said Vernon through gritted teeth.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry, levitating him onto the sofa and sitting him down. As enjoyable as it was to watch him squirm, he was getting rather bored. He then went up the stairs, looking each of the rooms. It seemed Dudley had loved Holly; pictures of them adorned nearly every available surface of his room.

Shutting the door he took a deep breath, and opened the next one, it was pretty much the same as he remembered. China ornaments on every surface, same disgusting peach colour that had been there since he was a little boy. Shutting that door he opened the very last room, he expected it to have baby things in it. What he didn't expect was to see everything destroyed, cribs, toys the lot. As if someone had destroyed everything in a fit of rage. Swallowing sharply, they must have been loved until they showed signs of magic.

"Repario," murmured Harry, on absolutely everything. Shrinking them down to miniature size before putting them into his cloak pocket. He took everything he could get his hands on that seemed - important. He was sure Holly would like her children to remember who had given birth to them.

He found a bound album, it was all pictures of Holly growing up, that's when he found the letters. Bending over, curiosity got the better of him, he opened the letter and his eyes widened. So she must have suspected she wouldn't survive, not just that magic run in her family too. She was warning them they might get a letter to go to school when they were eleven. He couldn't believe it, she had been an adopted squib, of all the people she married it was a magic hater.

"They will be alight, I'll take care of them I promise," whispered Harry towards the heaven.

Harry could almost hear a thank you in the winds as he stood up.

"Everything alright?" asked Severus as soon as he walked back through the living room door.

"Holly, apparently she was from a wizarding family, she's a squib adopted by the Carmichaels." explained Harry. "So she ended up marrying a man who hated magic, go figure."

"How did she know?" asked Severus.

"I have no idea, perhaps her muggle parents told her? Maybe her biological left a letter for their daughter? Maybe money as well or they actually kept in touch with her?" shrugged Harry. He only knew what he did because of the letter, which had admittedly surprised the hell out of him.

"She certainly doesn't look like any family I know, but resemblances don't always run in families." said Severus looking at the picture curiously.

"She only got huge after meeting Dudley, she was skinny her entire life," said Harry handing over the album full of pictures.

"This is taking a lot longer than I suspected, at least we only need one signature," growled Severus.

"Shall we just use the find me spell?" said Harry he too was getting bored.

"Too late," smirked Severus hearing the car drawing in.

"Finally," sighed Harry bracing himself. He never thought he would have to deal with them ever again; he had been so excited when he was seventeen. After sixteen years of hell he was finally free of the abusive arseholes. Now he was bloody back here, yet again.

"DAD WE'RE BACK!" yelled Dudley loudly.

Severus winced, twitching his wand in the baby's direction, he put a shield up. That would stop noise and protect them from the Dursley's. They wouldn't put another hand on those children, not if he could help it. Considering he was the Wizard and they were the Muggles needless to say - he could help it.

"YOU!" snarled Dudley as soon as he caught sight of Harry.

"Me," smirked Harry waving his wand in front of Dudley's eyes warning him to keep away.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" said Dudley looking as if something repugnant was under his nose.

"I want you to sign custody of the twins over to me," said Harry seriously.

"Not going to happen, they're mine!" said Dudley.

"You don't give a fuck, sticking them in cupboards - the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" said Harry throwing the most disgusted look he could muster in Dudley's direction causing him to take a step back in fear.

Severus snorted in amusement, whether at what Harry said or something he personally found funny Harry didn't know.

"They are mine," repeated Dudley.

"I can just call Wizarding social services," bluffed Harry. "They will know in seconds, you see we have ways of getting the truth from people. Veritaserum, a truth potion will have you spilling your guts."

"If I give them to you what's in it for me?" asked Dudley a calculating look on his big fat ugly face.

"Apart from the fact I'll keep wizards of your back nothing," said Harry through gritted teeth utterly furiously with Dudley. No wonder they had suggested him getting money, but he hadn't done that yet. He had not gone to Gringotts to collect money, he refused to pay for his er, great cousins or whatever it was that they actually were.

Fear spread across Dudley's fat face.

"I asked for help Dudley!" snapped Petunia coming in with seven bags full of shopping.

"Hello Petunia," said Severus a delighted smirk spreading across his face.

Petunia took one look at him, before she fainted, falling and hitting her head on the wall.

"The quicker you get this over, the quicker you can get her help," sneered Severus.

Harry didn't have to ask if he knew her, he already knew as much as Severus would ever tell him. It was nice knowing more about his mum, but what he knew wasn't anywhere near enough. He didn't ask for any more than Severus was willing to give, plus it would be like talking to a wall. Severus was more stubborn than him, which was saying something.

* * *

What did you think? what will the names of the two twins be? will will it be two boys or two girls or a girl and a boy? will they hand over money that will be fake like they did at the world cup? fake gold? haha i'd certainly like to write that anyway that's for sure! R&R PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Darkest Night**

**Chapter 28 **

**Taking The Twins Home**

* * *

Edward had watched the proceedings, ensuring he stayed well in the shadows. He knew he wouldn't have the control - if he went further into the room. This was the man that had made his mates life a living hell. He couldn't even imagine the life Harry had lived here; even now he could smell Harry's scent mingled with that of the twins in the cupboard. Fury was bubbling under the surface, and he didn't know how long he would last. He had to get out of here soon, or Vernon Dursley would suffer the displeasure of having hurt a vampire mate. Their thoughts made him grind his teeth viciously; he stood stock still as venom raged through him like a raging inferno.

Edward could feel the hate practically oozing from Severus, he hated this woman with every once of his being. He wasn't sure what to make of it, he didn't think anyone had hated in such a ferocious intensity before - without being a vampire. Jasper would have been struggling to keep his composure if he had been here. He wondered what that woman could have done, to ensure the lasting hatred of Severus Snape. Then again Severus struck me as one to keep a grudge, for good.

Then he heard Dudley Dursley's sly thoughts about maybe getting money for the 'Disgusting Freakish Brats'. He knew Harry had a great fortune, Harry had told them the day he was leaving. Vernon had been furious when he found out, having brought the brat up 'out of the goodness of his heart' for nothing. He had wanted money, over the years he had stopped mentioning it. Dudley though was thinking about getting millions for them, and Edward's solid self control broke all restraint he had summoned up as the events broke out.

Edward slowly walked out of the shadows, his features contorted in fury; his teeth bared and crouched down in a protective stance in front of Harry, Severus and the still nameless twins. A snarl left his open lips, causing Dudley to pale drastically, and a yellow stain to develop on his trousers. The stench of pee soon filled the air, as Dudley backed into the stair case.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way which is it to be Dudley?" asked Harry smirking, inwardly though he had felt a little apprehensive himself at the fury on Edward's face. It wasn't long before he felt smug, that this beautiful, dangerous creature was all his.

"E-e-e-easy," stuttered Dudley his large eyes staring at the vampire in fear. There was no mistaking what he was - Edward wasn't making a secret of it like he did back home.

A second pop was heard from yet another magical person that night.

"Severus?" called Narcissa looking around warily; she hated the Muggle world but owed Severus everything. So she had no qualms about this favour, hell she would do it a million times over. She wasn't sure if he was there yet, all she had been asked was to come to 4 Privet Drive as soon as possible. To bring important documents with him already signed.

"Come in here Narcissa," said Severus smoothly, hearing Narcissa from the front door. He knew she was probably glamoured and notice me not spells upon her person. He was right; he heard her removing them as she walked into he Muggle house. Following where she had heard his voice.

"Hello Narcissa, its good to see you again," said Severus, his face emotionless but his eyes were twinkling.

"You as well Severus," said Narcissa nodding her head curtly.

Edward was immediately reminded of Rosalie, of course Draco reminded him of Rosalie too a male version of her of course. However, Narcissa was exactly like her, tall, gorgeous, and obviously very used to getting her way and very rich. She was obviously very wealthy and had a good social standing as Rosalie had back in the day. He also knew despite the cold mask she presented to the world, he knew she would protect her family to its last breath. Even if it meant dealing with the devil himself, and knowing about the family, as he did - he knew she had done so.

"Do you have them?" asked Severus, like he already knew the answer.

"Indeed," said Narcissa handing them over, her eyebrow rising in curiosity and a little distain. Which was of course directed at the Dursley's, the curiosity was at him - Draco must have been telling her about him and his family.

"Sign these and we leave, and you remain human," said Severus his lip curled in disgust.

Harry stifled a snort of amusement; Severus obviously knew what Hagrid did back when he was eleven years old. Something Harry hadn't told anyone, not wanting to get his first friend into trouble. Hagrid had indeed been his first friend, which was pathetic to most but touching to Harry. He could always rely on Hagrid to take his side, make him feel better and he could always go to Hagrid's hut when things go too hard.

Vernon was too terrified, bound tightly on the couch to say anything. He hated wizards, and he did not like the thing that was in his living room. It terrified him beyond anything he had ever felt even raising Potter. The thing he realized quite belatedly to be a vampire, only Potter could associate himself with such a dark creature. He hoped the vampire drained the brat dry, and he Vernon would finally have rectified a mistake years too late. He should have killed Potter when he was a little baby, helpless against him.

Vernon's flab began quivering dangerously, as he amber eyed vampire, snarled angrily at him. As if he had known his thoughts, but that was impossible wasn't it? Swallowing thickly he sank back against the couch, not that it did much good - he was too big and didn't go far.

"F-f-f-fine," spluttered Dudley terrified.

"Really Severus, it looks as thought you haven't lost your touch…but this boy is far too old to be so insanely terrified." said Narcissa amusement dancing in her eyes and voice.

"Which is better for me," smirked Severus in amusement.

"Where is the child?" asked Narcissa.

"On the couch," said Severus going back to facing Dudley who gulped nosily.

"You, sit down, sign the papers now," snarled Severus.

Dudley's huge body wobbled as he ran as fast as he could to sit down, Harry having some mercy grabbed a pen and threw it at his cousin, the boy he had grown up with. The papers were in front of him, and Dudley shakily signed his children over to Harry. Not that he knew that yet, as Harry had not signed anything. Once Dudley's signature was on it Harry grabbed them, signing his own name, he passed it on to Edward. Edward signed his name with a flourish.

"What about their names?" asked Edward.

"They will fill automatically, as soon as you have decided on them," said Severus in explanation.

"Let's go, I don't want to remain here," said Harry swallowing thickly, he wasn't masochistic he didn't want to remain here, with a family that had made his life a living hell. That had also been about to repeat the experience on another two, defenceless children because they were magical as well. Instead of being angry he just felt sick now, and he wanted to go home.

"I'll make sure these disappear to the appropriate places without anyone having to see them," said Narcissa nodding, giving them her word. It wasn't Harry's name it was the other name they were worried about. If they began looking for Edward Cullen, they would find Harry. The Cullen's weren't exactly in hiding, and a lot of people knew them.

"Thank you Narcissa," said Harry quietly.

"Say hello to my son, and that I will be coming to see this Angela soon," said Narcissa. She wasn't about to complain who her son loved, she was just too glad he had survived the war. Plus she knew every family needed new blood now and again, look at the Crabbe's, Goyle's, Parkinson's and Longbottom's. They had tried to keep their lines pure, and now were reduced to near squibs. Then again she had underestimated Neville Longbottom, but he probably had more guts than magic. Killing Voldemort's snake was a move worthy of the biggest Gryffindor in history.

"I will," said Harry interrupting Narcissa's chain of thoughts.

"Good," said Narcissa nodding curtly before apparating away not even waiting until she got outside.

Edward immediately wrapped himself around Harry, knowing they would be leaving soon. Severus gathered the twins in his arms; with tenderness that neither Harry nor Edward had seen from the man. Edward realized quite quickly, that Severus was going to be a very big part of the twin's future. It was the last thing he saw as he was apparated out of there.

* * *

As soon as they apparated back, the entire Cullen Coven where there. They breathed a sigh of relief, they had been successful that was good. Rosalie had a tormented look on her face, and Jasper kept quite a bit back, obviously afraid he would loose control. Alice and Esme were almost bouncing with happiness.

"May I hold one?" asked Rosalie, her voice filled with longing and un-sureness that had no one had associated with Rosalie before.

"They need bathed and fed," said Severus immediately, handing over the girl to her.

"I'll do it," said Rosalie, already making her way towards the bathroom, cooing at the little girl.

"I'll take care of this one," said Severus following Rosalie to the bathroom.

"Do you think we might get to hold them before next year?" grinned Harry amused.

Edward just laughed softly in turn, he hadn't even let go of Harry yet.

* * *

Everyone was cooing over the asleep twins, as if they were the most beautiful and interesting things they had seen in their life. Rosalie had a calculating look in her eyes, as she realized that she could indeed have a child. Maybe not one of her own, but a child in need - adopt one and bring it up. The twins had reddish brown hair, which Severus was telling everyone why.

"Red and brown hair has been in the Evan's generation for years, Lily's mother had red hair, her father had brown hair. Lily took after her mother, and Petunia took after their father. It doesn't surprise me that the twins ended up with her hair, and I'm sure it didn't help Petunia and Vernon's dislike for them," said Severus smoothly, he had the obvious boy twin in his arms, and Rosalie had the little girl.

"They are beautiful," said Rosalie, rocking the little girl back and forth. She had yet to sit the baby down; Harry had yet to even hold his newly adopted child. They had been bathed and fed, Alice had gone to get child supplies with Esme as soon as Edward, Severus and Harry had apparated out.

Harry knew they were going to be utterly spoiled.

"Given who their father is I'd have to agree," said Edward grimacing slightly at the thought of the disgusting, huge boy Harry had been forced to grow up with.

"I'll need to watch their weight, they might have the fat gene that Vernon and Dudley have." said Harry.

"They don't," said Alice sweetly, practically oozing satisfaction and smugness - she loved her gift.

Edward smiled they were going to be beautiful.

The most amazing thing about the vision was the little boy had called him dad. He had been around for a very long time, he had never expected to find his mate, never mind end up with children. He had both, and he couldn't have been happier if he tried. It wasn't a long vision; he couldn't even tell what it was about.

"Have you decided on names yet?" asked Carlisle, he had Esme on his lap. He looked like a young man, deeply in love with his sweetheart, not a very old vampire. Carlisle was the most compassionate person in the world; Harry doubted he would kill his enemies even if it meant his death.

"I'm not sure whether to go with traditional or decide different names," said Harry.

"James?" guessed Severus, for once there was no hate in his voice either that or he was controlling it.

"As much as I loved him once upon a time, I never got the chance to know him. If he had lived maybe it would have been different…but he didn't. I knew my godfather more than my own father…I know their enemy better than I knew either of them." said Harry sadly. "I was thinking along the lines of Severus James or sage for short. Or Severus Edward Potter-Cullen."

Severus so desperately wanted to sneer "Why do you want to name them after me?" but he couldn't get the words out. He was too stunned that anyone would want to name their children after him. He had been a bastard to Harry, stood back as he was tortured. Even if he was tortured mentally and emotionally as he stood and watched. What he went through was nothing on what Harry did. Watching it had been heartbreaking, but as he watched he realized the true Harry Potter shining through. Winding the Death Eaters up, getting himself tortured taking some of the heat from Luna away and upon himself. He never broke; he never let them see how much it was killing him seeing Luna hurt. He had known if he showed how much it bothered him, they would do it more and find his breaking point. It's when he realized just how much he cared.

"Why me?" asked Severus eventually when he could get the words out.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Luna brightly "You're the only father me, Draco and Harry have now."

Severus swallowed the emotions bubbling in his throat, fearing he would start choking up if he didn't.

"It's true," said Draco, although Severus had been more like a father than his own father his entire life not just later in life with Luna and Harry. He, Harry and Luna had been through a lot, they all deserved happiness. He still had awful nightmares about what he had done to Luna, even though it wasn't as half as bad as what they others had done to her. They had all paid for it with their lives, just like Dumbledore had done for letting the Death Eaters in the castle.

"Couldn't have put it better," agreed Harry.

"I'd be honoured," said Severus, getting his emotions under control, only Jasper had a true idea of how much this was affecting the normally stoic man. Draco, Luna and Harry had an idea, knew that behind his emotionless mask he was touched. His face maybe stayed the same but his eyes gave him away, they were twinkling.

"What about the girl?" asked Rosalie.

"Lily Luna," said Harry immediately, "I can't not name any child I have after my mother. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now to make that choice. It's different with my father, he didn't die for me." Harry knew he wasn't doing a good job at explain his thoughts so he stopped.

"I like it," said Edward from where he was sitting, Harry was cushioned against him, a pillow between his rock hard chest and Harry's head.

Harry turned around and gave him a grin.

"I have to agree," said Severus smoothly, it was going to be hard, he knew that. The little girl already had red hair, they weren't sure of their eye colour yet, since they hadn't opened their eyes, but if they were green - he would never be able to deny her anything. He had a sinking feeling she was going to be Lily's double.

"So that's it final then? I'm sure the information has already been filed… as long as you are sure about them," said Severus.

"I think I am," said Harry nodding, "about the boy and mostly about the girl." he had not had time to properly think, he had just went on autopilot - saving them from a fate he knew all too well.

"Think on it tonight, sleep on it then tell us in the morning. I'll see you at around ten…I'm staying over at Angela's having dinner there too." said Draco.

"Your mums coming to meet her soon, she hopes your well," said Harry remembering Narcissa when Angela was mentioned.

"Oh dear," said Draco looking worried.

Harry sniggered in amusement.

"Me and Luna are off to get some stuff for the babies," squealed Alice practically dragging poor Luna out of the house.

"We shall leave you in peace," said Carlisle smiling that kind gentle smile he always smiled.

"You know where we are if you need us," said Esme kindly.

Rosalie looked heartbroken; nevertheless she handed over the baby to Harry.

"You can come again tomorrow Rosalie, if I need a babysitter you will be the first one I call." said Harry softly, feeling sympathy for her.

"Thank you!" she beamed at him as if he was her favourite person in the world. He probably was right now, and Harry just nodded at her thanks.

"I can transfigure a few cribs until we buy some," said Severus smoothly.

Remus, Sirius and Teddy didn't even know about this yet.

"You wont need to wait long, Alice is buying everything," said Edward dryly.

"I hope she's not spending too much," said Harry worriedly. He always worried about money, even if he had more than he could ever spend in three life times.

At this both Edward and Severus rolled their eyes at him. Given Harry time, he would probably outspend Alice altogether. Though both men decided to keep quiet about that for now.

* * *

last chance for names what do you think? will harry change his mind? what would you like to see as their names? will Rosalie and Esme have children before the story finishes or just a part in the epilogue? its entirely up to yourselfs :) R&R PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 29 ITS A CHAPTER NOT A PETITION!

**Darkest Night **

**Chapter 29**

**Ten Years gone by **

* * *

Many things had happened over the course of the years, the Cullen family had remained in Forks. Able to trick everyone with a concealment charm (to make it look like they were aging). Narcissa had loved Angela, and welcomed her into the family gleefully. Draco had looked shocked, happy, relieved and completely exhausted when she said it. Angela of course had been told about the magical world; much to Draco's smugness she had accepted it. Accepted him. They were married five months later, her pregnant belly showing under her wedding dress. She gave birth to the first female Malfoy in history. After all it was well known that Malfoy's only ever had male heirs. A year later giving birth to a little boy. Angel Narcissa Malfoy and Rhys Draconis Malfoy. Both had the tell tale pale blonde hair that was tradition of the Malfoy family. The eyes though they had both skipped, they had brown eyes not the ice blue eyes of their father and forefathers.

Sirius and Remus were still together, both of them raising Teddy together. Unfortunately his mother Nymphadora had died, before Harry had taken Order of the Wizarding world. He had gone back for three weeks, changing things that needed changed. Severus had decided against being Minister after all, he didn't like being in the limelight. So Harry hadn't forced the issue just gone to the Wizarding world himself to sort it out. Bill Weasley had been hailed the new Minister of Magic, having Harry Potter's approval made it so. Werewolf's had a lot of rights now, and the world was flourishing. Back to Teddy, Teddy wanted for nothing, he had plenty of cousins to play with as he grew up. Teddy had his mother's gift, and could change his appearance. Which was a cross of Sirius and Remus now, it was his preferred appearance.

Luna had 'accidentally' bumped into Seth Clearwater one day, taking a stroll through the Reservation or 'Rez' for short. That 'accidental' bump had turned into an imprinting. Luna and Seth had a little boy they named Nick Clearwater. The first Wizard/shape shifter hybrid. If Harry thought his twins were bad, or if Remus and Sirius thought Teddy was bad it was nothing on Nick Clearwater. The baby turned itself into a wolf whenever he felt like it. If his father wasn't there, Luna was left to cope herself. In the end she had created a spell to make him stay in his human form, at least in front of Muggles. One minute she could be holding her son, and then holding onto a wolf by the scruff of the neck. She had been completely stunned the first time it happened. Of course Seth had it hard too, getting the approval of Severus, Harry and Draco Malfoy. It wasn't the easiest feat in the world. In the end he had gained their approval and he and Luna had married.

Harry and Edward had settled down into married life too. Draco had bought a nice big house and he and Angela moved into it. Luna had done pretty much the same, but made sure it was very near the reservation - not wanting to cut Seth off from his world.

Sirius and Remus had moved out too, so the house had been Harry's. Edward had moved into Harry's house, and together they raised the twins. Severus of course continued to live with them. He was their live in babysitter, and a grandfather to the twins. The twins called him 'Grandpa' he adored them completely, they had Severus firmly wrapped around their fingers.

A year after the twins had been brought home, Harry and Severus helped Rosalie, Alice and Esme look for a magical child. Which proved rather hard to do, but in the end they got there. With the help of a newly created spell by Severus, ever the inventor. Esme had taken home the brown haired little girl she named Carly Esme Cullen. Rosalie brought home a blonde haired little boy she named Edmond Harrison Hale-McCarty Cullen. Alice brought home a black haired girl (that looked remarkably like her!) she named her Jasmine Alice Whitlock Cullen. The newly created family's all moved out from home and got houses of their own. The bond they shared with their families was still strong. They still hunted together, every week.

Edward had when the twins were three, asked Harry to become one of them. Knowing he was asking a remarkably very hard thing for Harry to do. To Edward's relief Harry had agreed, knowing he had all the help he could get and that he wouldn't harm his children. So Harry had been eternally frozen at the age of twenty - to never age another day.

Severus had brewed a de-aging potion and taken it wanting to be a proper grandfather figure to the twins. Without all the aches and pains that accompanied him because of all his bones had been through under Voldemort's wand. The fear of being unable to brew when it got worse propelled him into making it and taking it. Now Severus didn't look a day over twenty two, of course he claimed 'plastic surgery' and the Muggles of course believed him. It wasn't as if something could magically make him younger now was it? Or so they thought. When the twin had reached seven years or age, Harry had asked Severus to be turned too. He wanted someone from his own world to be there for him always. Harry would never ask that of Draco or Luna. They had their own families and he couldn't, wouldn't ask them of it. So Severus Snape was turned forever looking twenty five years old, unable to deny Harry anything.

"Dad?" asked a red haired eleven year old boy named Severus after his grandfather.

"What's wrong son?" asked Edward, crouching down towards his son.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts," Severus said confiding in his dad.

"Why not?" asked Edward concerned.

Biting his lip he finally said "I don't want to be away from home so much," he whispered. He would miss Carly, Angel, Rhys, Nick, Edmond, Jasmine, Teddy, Auntie Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper, Granny Esme, Granddad Carlisle, Uncle Draco, Auntie Angela, Uncle Seth, Auntie Luna and most of all he would miss his daddies and Grandpa Sev.

Edward started into the green eyes of his little boy; he knew what the child was feeling. He too felt it; he didn't want his son going to Hogwarts, or his daughter either. "Okay Sev, I'll speak to your dad, see if we can come up with something else." promised Edward.

"Really?" said Sev perking up looking extremely relieved.

"Of course," said Edward, he might look old outwardly, but his children, and his 'Niece's and Nephew's wizarding family and those that knew he was a vampire, could see past it to the young man he looked.

"Thanks dad!" chirped Sev before he ran out.

Edward sighed as he entered his home once more, idly realizing this was the vision Alice had seen all those years ago. A bittersweet smile graced his lips, he'd never have dreamed this possible.

"He told you?" asked Severus wryly.

"Did you know?" asked Edward, he couldn't read his son's mind, and he couldn't read anyone in his families mind now. The pendants the girls wore or the wristband the boys wore stopped it.

"I suspected they are the first ones to be invited after all…in the next few years more will be coming." stated Severus honestly.

"They need trained…I know that - I don't want them going anymore than you." said Edward. His children were growing up so fast; it seemed only yesterday he had been bandaging up scraped knees with them learning to walk.

"They can be home-schooled, a lot of people decided that during the war." said Severus, sitting down despite the lack of need to do so.

"I'm not sure how much Harry would like that, he loved Hogwarts you can tell by the way he spoke about it." said Edward.

"Harry loved as much as he hated Hogwarts Edward; I don't blame him after all he went through. The fact they aren't going to be left alone, for being Harry Potter's children makes it worse. Adopted or not." stated Severus honestly.

Edward nodded thoughtfully, even all these years they had been together he still didn't know everything about Harry's life.

"I'm back!" yelled Harry loud enough for the twins to hear him.

He was suddenly bombarded with questions from his children, as they ran to the front door to greet him, er assault him.

"Did you get me some more football stickers?" asked Sev jumping up and down eagerly. He had just got a new football sticker book, and he wanted to fill it up. He had finished his Quidditch one a few months ago.

"Of course I did," laughed Harry, handing over five packets of football stickers to his eager son.

"YES!" crowed Sev, hugging his dad's hard form before bounding off up to his room to get his book.

"And for my little girl," said Harry slowly pulling out a book causing her to shriek in happiness. She truly was Lily's double, red hair with brown tints, and her green eyes. She was much like her grandmother, who adored reading.

"Thank you daddy," she said grinning smugly before going off to sit and read her newest book. True to Harry's prediction none of the children wanted for anything. Between their Aunties and Uncles and parents they were spoiled rotten.

"Hey guys," said Harry walking into the kitchen, smiling at them as he put the shopping away. Just because they three didn't eat - it didn't mean the children didn't.

"Sev doesn't want to attend Hogwarts," said Edward once Harry was finished putting away the food.

Harry sighed softly "That doesn't surprise me," admitted Harry.

"Why don't you just home-school them Harry?" asked Severus. "I'm sure the others would agree to allow it for the others too."

"I just wanted them to have a normal schooling, without adults they know surrounding them. Telling them what to do, having the freedom of independence." said Harry.

"They are independent," said Severus "They have normal school to attend that's gaining their independence."

"It's that a bit much? Normal school and magical training?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Not really, half the things they taught at Hogwarts were a waste of time." stated Severus calmly.

Harry laughed weakly nodded his head in agreement. "Well I don't want Sev or Lily mad at me…home-schooled it is." it's not as if he had a job anyway, for the past ten years he had raised his children, with Edward of course.

"We can take them to Ollivander's and let them experience Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley for the day." said Severus.

"Make a day of it, I'm sure everyone would like to take a trip." said Edward.

"A trip it is then." grinned Harry.

The darkest night had turned into the brightest day, the brightest future. Harry's childhood was able to be overcome with such a happiness filled future of love, life and things he hadn't imagined even in his darkest hour. Stuck in the cupboard under the stairs before Hogwarts. It was to be bluntly put - magical. He had been on a magical high since he was eleven years old. And it only got better.

During their trip, they found out that Petunia and Vernon were dead. They had died very ironically enough in a car crash. It seemed as though fate had a twisted sense of humour. It wasn't lost on Harry or any of the others. Dudley Dursley though, was still alive, and still living at number four Privet Drive. From the rumours though, the man was fifty stone and housebound. Being looked after by carer's day in and day out.

The twins were never told.

And they all lived Happily.

The End

* * *

well what did you think? im so sad to see this story finished :( sniffs my other story in this life is nearing its end too! sighs at least that makes it more time to work on my other stories. I have a yahoo group just in case anything happens to my stories for more information go to my profile and see the link for it! hope to see you join! take care and goodbye.


End file.
